星空のミステイク Hoshizora no misuteiku
by RallFreecss
Summary: "Kalaupun aku sampai jatuh cinta padamu itu adalah kesalahan para bintang"/"Semalam aku memohon pada bintang."/"Apa!"/ Akashi Seijuro yang bersumpah tak akan jatuh cinta gadis minim ekspresi Kuroko Tetsura, mendapatkan masalah karena perkataannya sendiri. Kira-kira masalah apakah itu? RnR Please, Warn inside/Request'an:RYUUSAN/[AkaKuro]
1. Chapter 1

Ya halo, lagi-lagi saya menebarkan 'sampah' di fandom ini, jangan pada marah ya :v  
Yah, ini adalah cerita ke... entah keberapa. Yang pasti ini harusnya requestan seseorang yang ripiunya ga bisa di balas. Ya, dia sih requestnya AkaKuro, tapi saya ga tau yang dia maksud itu AkashixFem!Kuroko, ato tanpa genderbend ._. Yah saya hanya bisa berharap beliau segera melihat fanfic ini dan segera meripiu. Amin.

* * *

**Title : **

**星空のミステイ****ク****[****Hoshizora no misuteiku]**

**(Kesalahan Bintang)**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko, GoM, etc**

**Pair : **

**AkaKuro, **

**Warning : **

GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko,**OOC****, **etc :v

* * *

Akashi memandang malas gadis yang berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu membalas tatapan Akashi dengan wajah super datar, tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

Akashi menghela nafas, berat dan panjang.

"Kau, kenapa tidak bisa sekali saja mendengarkan perintah ku." Akashi memijat pelipisnya,

"Aku hanya melakukan hal yang aku mau, Akashi-kun." Akashi kembali menghela nafas,

" Tapi tindakan mu itu menyusahkanku, tidakkah kau mengerti!?" Gadis itu menggeleng, ia terus menatap wajah marah Akashi dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kau..!" Akashi lagi-lagi menghela nafas, ia harus menahan emosinya. Ia tak boleh berteriak pada gadis yang ada di depannya. Atau begitulah pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh sang Ayah.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, kau harus duduk manis di bench selama aku latihan. Kenapa tidak bisa menurut sedikit saja huh!?"

"Tapi aku..." "Oh, cukup dengan segala alasanmu itu, nona Kuroko."

Akashi benar-benar tak memberikan kesempatan bagi gadis itu untuk membela diri.

"Tapi aku bosan jika hanya duduk Akashi-kun. Aku juga ingin bermain."

Iris Heterokrom itu menatap tajam wajah gadis itu, yah, wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa,

"Arrr, tidakkah kau mengerti betapa sulitnya menjaga gadis kecil seperti mu ini." Gadis itu hanya diam, ia menghela nafas.

"Tapi Akashi-kun.." "Berapa kali harus ku bilang, Kuroko Tetsura!? Semua perintah ku itu absolut! Jadi kau harus menuruti semua perintah ku. Mengerti!?"

Akashi melayangkan aura mengintimidasi yang luar biasa pada gadis yang ia panggil Kuroko Tetsura itu. Sang lawan bicara hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, segera ambil tas mu di dalam. Kita pulang sekarang."

"Aku mengerti." Kuroko berlari kecil menuju gedung besar yang berdiri kokoh di utara. Akashi memperhatikan setiap langkah gadis itu dari tempatnya.

Tuan muda itu kembali menghela nafas, ia tak habis pikir kenapa ia harus menjaga putri tunggal dari keluarga Kuroko yang merupakan rekan bisnis Ayahnya itu.

Merepotkan saja! Pikir Akashi. Namun ia harus menurutinya karena secara tak sengaja ia melakukan kesalahan yang hampir membuat Akashi Group mengalami kebangkrutan.

**Tap! Tap! Tap! **

"Akashi-kun, aku sudah selesai." "Bagus, ayo pulang sekarang."

Keduanya berjalan menuju mobil hitam yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro, putra tunggal sekaligus pewaris tunggal dari Akashi Group. Perusahaan paling terkenal seantero jagad raya. Tak ada satu orangpun yang tak tau Akashi Group. Bahkan, para pedagang kaki lima yang sering dikatakan _Kudet_pun tau tentangnya.

Tuan muda Akashi ini mendapatkan masalah yang disebabkan oleh kelalaiannya sendiri. Dan masalah itu adalah ia diharuskan menjaga putri tunggal dari keluarga Kuroko yang mana merupakan rekan bisnis sang Ayah.

Kuroko Tetsura, gadis paling minim ekspresi yang pernah ditemui Akashi. Sekaligus, orang paling keras kepala yang pernah dikenal Akashi.

Ia adalah orang pertama yang berani membangkang perintah Akashi dengan sikap keras kepalanya yang sudah tidak ketulungan. Selain sikapnya yang keras kepala ini, hal lain yang membuat Akashi tak tahan berlama-lama bersama gadis ini adalah perbendaharaan ekspresinya yang super minim.

Akashi rasanya ingin loncat dari lantai ke-7 gedung perusahaan karena tidak tahan dengan ekspresinya yang tidak pernah berubah. Sekalipun berubah, tidak akan bertahan lama.

Seperti saat ini, sekalipun sudah dimarahi habis-habisan, gadis itu tetap konsisten dengan wajah datar andalannya. Akashi yang tak ingin merasa stress karena gadis yang kini duduk di sebelahnya itu, menyibukkan diri dengan berkas-berkas penting di tangannya.

Sesekali ia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut.

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun.." Kuroko menarik lengan kemeja Akashi pelan, Akashi menoleh dengan malasnya,

"Aku ingin vanilla shake." Akashi menghela nafas, kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak untuk hari ini, kau mengerti!?" Kuroko tampak kecewa, namun ia akhrinya mengangguk. Ia sudah puas diceramahi oleh Akashi hari ini. Ia tak ingin mendengarkan celotehan Akashi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah kepunyaan keluarga utama Kuroko. Kuroko membuka pintu mobil dan melangkahkan kaki kanannya.

"Jangan lupa kerjakan semua tugas mu. Jangan tidur terlalu malam mengerti?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian menutup pintu mobil itu. Akashi membuka kaca jendela dari mobil itu.

"Jangan lupa, semua perintahku itu..?" "Absolut. Aku selalu ingat Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Ia menutup kembali kaca mobil itu. Dan mobil hitam kepunyaan Akashi Seijuro itupun meninggalkan kediaman Kuroko.

Kuroko berjalan santai memasuk pekaragan rumahnya. Begitu memasuki pintu masuk, ia disambut oleh para Butler dan Maid.

"Aku ingin main basket." Ujar Kuroko, "Ya, tepat setelah nona berganti pakaian."

Kuroko langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk segera memegang si kulit bundar berwarna orangnye itu.

Kuroko kini sudah mengenakan celana coklat selutut dan T-shirt putih polos. Ia buru-buru berlari menuju lapangan basket di belakang rumah.

"Nona muda, sebaiknya anda makan siang terlebih dahulu." Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, menghela nafas, dan akhirnya menuruti perkataan sang Butler. Ia tau, jika ia membangkang, maka Butlernya ini akan melaporkan hal itu pada Akashi Seijuro.

Akashi merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk, ia melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar di lehernya.

Hari-hari yang harus di isi dengan mengawasi gadis minim ekspresi yang keras kepala itu memang sangat melelahkan. Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh pemilik surai merah yang kini terbaring lemas di tempat tidurnya.

Ia benar-benar dibuat repot oleh setiap tingkah laku Kuroko yang tak teduga. Akashi sampai harus mengurangi menu latihan bagi timnya agar ia dapat mengawasi Kuroko dengan seksama. Ah, ia benar-benar lelah. Ia ingin istirahat sekarang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, pagi hari...

Akashi melongo ketika mendapat panggilang dari rumah keluarga utama Kuroko.

"APA!? Dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah!?"

Akashi membanting ganggang telpon yang beberapa saat lalu ia genggam itu. Ia menggeram, dahinya berkerut seribu.

"TETSURAA!"

Akashi bersama sang supir langsung saja melesat menuju SMA Teiko. Begitu sampai di gerbang, Akashi langsung berlari menuju kelas 1-2 untuk menemui sumber dari segala macam stres yang ia alami.

"Kuroko Tetsura!" "Ah, Akashi-kun _Ohayou_.."

Akashi menggebrak meja Kuroko, membuat semua perhatian kelas tertuju pada keduanya,

"_Ohayou_, _ndas_mu! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan berangkat duluan huh!?"

Kuroko stay cool dengan wajah datar andalannya, dan wajahnya itu membuat Akashi semakin naik darah.

"Astaga, kenapa aku harus mengawasi anak menyebalkan seperti mu?" Akashi meratapi nasibnya, yah, semua ini terjadi karena kelalaiannya sendiri jugakan.

"Maa, maa, Akasicchi, jangan kaku begitu dong ssu." Kise menepuk-nepuk bahu Akashi, aura-aura hitam nan mengerikanpun mengelilingi pemilik iris heterokrom itu.

"Kau tidak perlu memarahinya setiap waktu kan?" sahut Aomine,

"Daiki, apakah itu merupakan perintah untukku?" Akashi menodong Aomine dengan gunting kesayangannya. Midorima yang muncul entah dari mana menghela nafas.

"Akashi, apakah kau tidak lelah memarahi Kuroko setiap harinya?" Akashi mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Argh, tentu saja aku lelah. Tapi bagaimana aku tidak naik pitam jika orang yang kuhadapi seperti dia?" Akashi menunjuk Kuroko yang masih berwajah datar, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Lagi-lagi Akashi di kejutkan oleh kelakukan Kuroko yang tak terduga. Kali ini, tatapannya tertuju pada lutut Kuroko yang dibalur perban.

"Tetsura, apa yang terjadi pada lutut mu?" tanya Akashi, Kuroko melihat ke arah lututnya yang terluka itu.

"Kemarin aku bermain basket, dan.." Sungguh, tidak bisakah gadis ini duduk diam untuk beberapa saat saja?

Akashi memijat pelipisnya, ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya, mencoba tetap tenang menghadapi gadis didepannya ini.

"Tetsura, semua perintah ku adalah...?" "Absolut."

"Kau tau absolut itu apa?" "Absolut itu Akashi-kun."

"Jadi..?" "Ya sudah," Arrgghh, ingin rasanya Akashi terjun bebas dari pesawat yang sedang terbang di udara sana. Bisa-bisa kena darah tinggi ia jika terus-terusan berada di dekat gadis ini.

Aomin, Kise, Midorima, dan bahkan Murasakibara yang tiba-tiba muncul secara gaib sibuk menahan tawa mendengar pembicaraan antara keduanya. Memang, itu artinya membangkak Akashi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, percakapan mereka benar-benar konyol.

"_Gomen_.. pffttt, Akashi... kami pffttt!" wajah Midorima mendadak menampilkan semburat merah, ia benar-benar berusaha menahan agar tawanya tak meledak. Berbeda dengan Aomine dan Kise yang tak lagi menahannya dan membiarkan tawa mereka memenuhi kelas.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan huh!?" Aomine dan Kise langsung bungkam.

"Akashi-kun, aku minta maaf." Kuroko menarik lengan kemeja Akashi pelan. Akashi kembali menghela nafas.

Akashi mencoba tersenyum pada Kuroko, yah, walaupun akhirnya itu bukanlah senyuman namun nyengir.

"Akashicchi! Akashicchi! Kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja sama Kuroko?" ceplos Kise, suasana langsung sunyi senyap, pria bersurai pirang ini memang tidak pernah mengucapkan hal-hal yang tak berguna -_-

"Hah? Pacaran? Dengan gadis minim ekspresi ini? Jangan bercanda." Akashi melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa? Kalian tampak sangat serasi. Sama-sama dari keluarga terpandang lagi." Pernyataan Aomine itu disambut anggukan Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kise.

"Aku tidak keberatan, lagi pula, aku suka Akashi-kun. Dia selalu melindungiku." Tukas Kuroko dengan tatapan datar ke arah Akashi.

Akashi bergidik, bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah datar begitu.

"Kau bahkan tidak tau apa itu pacaran." Akashi menyentil dahi Kuroko pelan.

"Ittai, Akashi-kun.." alis Kuroko bertautan, oh, ekspresinya berubah, namun kembali berubah seperti biasa.

"Kalau kalian pacaran, kalian akan jadi pasangan paling fenomenal loh ssu."

Akashi menepuk dahinya, kenapa semua teman satu timnya ini tak ada yang normal sih -_-

Yang satu senang ngemil, ada yang suka bawa-bawa barang aneh, ada yang pede meternya sudah meletup-letup, yang gungguropun ada. Ga ada yang normal.

"Sekalipun aku jatuh cinta padanya, itu adalah kesalahan bintang!"

"Maksudmu, zodiak, nanodayo?" Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Ah, sudahlah jangan dibahas, hanya buang-buang tenaga." Akashi meninggalkan meja Kuroko dan beralih menuju mejanya yang berada di barisan paling depan.

"Kise-kun, pacaran itu apa?" tanya Kuroko pada Kise. Kise langsung garuk-garuk kepala, pertanyaan polos Kuroko dijawab oleh bungkamnya Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima.

"Kurochin, kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahuinya." Jawab Murasakibara sambil membuka bungkus potato chips keempatnya pagi ini.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "Un, Aku mengerti."

* * *

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun." "Un, ada apa?"

Akashi yang masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya menoleh dengan malas,

"Aku ingin main basket juga." _SRET!_ Akashi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia berdiri menghadap Kuroko.

"Tidak, Tetsura. Coba lihat lututmu sekarang." Akashi menunjuk lutut Kuroko yang dibalut perban.

"Tapi aku..." "Tetsura, semua perintahku adalah...?" "Absolut, Akashi-kun"

Akashi tersenyum kecil, "Baguslah kau mengerti."

Kuroko menghentakkan kakinya, oh, ia tampak marah, namun wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Akashi-kun baka!" Kuroko berteriak pada Akashi, kemudian berlari meninggalkan gedung olahraga.

Dahi Akashi berkerut seribu, ia mengepal tangannya, aura mengerikan mengitari tubuh pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Semua rekan satu timnya sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, huh,

"Baiklah, hari ini menu latihan kita di tingkatkan dua kali lipat!"

"_Ah, selalu begini -_-_a_"_ Rekan-rekan satu tim Akashipun hanya dapat ber-sweat drop ria dan meratapi nasib mereka.

* * *

"Akashi-kun,"

Akashi yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya, menghela nafas berat.

"Apa? Vanilla shake?" Kuroko mengangguk, Akashi kembali menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kita akan membelinya." Kuroko tersenyum kecil, "_Arigatou_."

Akashi mendadak blushing ga jelas, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kuroko tersenyum padanya.

"Wah, Akashicchi mukanya merah loh ssu!" Kise menunjuk wajah Akashi yang sudah memerah.

"Urusai! Diam kau Ryouta!" Akashi menodong Kise dengan guntingnya,

"Kau seharusnya jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Akashi." Sahut Aomine,

"Daiki, apakah kau memerintahku?" Tatapan mengintimidasi plus plus melayang ke Aomine,

Aomine langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh besar Murasakibara.

"Eh? Midochin, apa aku boleh meminjam gunting mu?"

"Tidak ini adalah lucky item hari ini, aku tidak bisa meminjamkan mu, _nanodayo._"

Murasakibara memasang wajah sedih, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akashi.

"Akachin, boleh aku...?" Akashi memandang Murasakibara dengan tatapan Medusa, yang berarti "Jangan bertanya jika sudah tau jawabannya!"

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun," Kuroko kembali menarik-narik lengan kemeja Akashi,

"Iya, iya." Akashi dan Kurokopun berjalan meninggalkan gedung olah raga.

"Akashicchi ternyata Tsundere seperti Midorimacchi ya ssu."

"Siapa yang kau panggil Tsundere huh!?" Midorima menodong Kise dengan guntingnya, woh, Midorima mau jadi duplicate Akashi ternyata.

"Ku rasa Akashi itu Yandere," tukas Aomine, disambut anggukan Murasakibara,

"Akachin itu Yandere."

* * *

**Hatchi! Hatchi! Hatchi!**

"Akashi-kun apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroko menyodorkan tisu pada Akashi,

"Un, sepertinya ada yang membicarakan ku," Akashi menerima tisu itu dan menyeka hidungnya.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di pertigaan tepat di depan restoran cepat saji, Maji Burger.

"Lakukan dengan cepat, mengerti?" Kuroko mengangguk, ia melangkah keluar dari mobil dan memasuki restoran itu.

5 menit berlalu, Kuroko kembali dengan Vanilla Shake ditangannya.

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya, Pak." Perintah Akashi pada sang supir, ia menyilangkan kakinya, tangannya mengetuk-ngeruk map merah yang terlgeletak di pangkuannya.

"Akashi-kun, apakah aku boleh main basket nanti?" Akashi menggeleng.

"Tidak, sampai lututmu itu sembuh." Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan iris bulat aquamarine yang akan membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya terlalu lama akan jatuh hati.

"Apa? Itu tak akan menghasilkan apapun, nona muda." Kuroko terus memandangi Akashi,

*stare*stare*stare*stare*

"Oh, hentikan Tetsura. Itu menganggu." Kata Akashi, tak lupa ia sedikit menyelipkan nada perintah didalamnya.

Kurokopun berhenti memandangi wajah porselen Akashi dan kembali fokus pada Vanilla Shakenya.

"Akashi-kun, maksud mu kesalahan bintang itu, apa?" tanya Kuroko disela-sela aktivitasnya menyedot Vanilla Shake miliknya.

"Hah? Oh, soal yang tadi kah?" Kuroko mengangguk.

"Bintang jatuh, ada yang bilang kalau kita mengucapkan harapan ketika ada bintang jatuh harapan kita akan terkabul bukan?" Kuroko kembali mengangguk,

"Nah, kalau memang benar aku jatuh cinta padamu, maka ada orang yang berharap pada bintang. Dan terkabul, jadi itu adalah kesalahan bintang."

Kuroko membuat bibir mungilnya menjadi bentuk 'O'

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Akashi, Kuroko menggeleng,

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya pada Akashi." "Hmm..."

Akashi melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, ia tampak baru saja menngingat sesuatu tepat setelah ia memperhatikan arloji itu,

"Oh, malam inikan?" "Malam ini?"

"Hujan Meteor Mnemid. Kau mungkin bisa melihatnya dari rumah mu."

"Oh, um, aku memang berencana melihatnya. Papa mengirimi ku Teleskop dari Jerman."

Akashi yang saat it baru saja meneguk minuman kalengnya langsung teredak.

"K-kau ini, benar-benar di manjakan ya." Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "_Hai'_"

"Tapi, Akashi-kun, kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau kau tidak akan jatuh cinta pada ku?"

Lagi-lagi Akashi dikejutkan oleh pertanyaan Kuroko yang tak terduga.

"Tentu saja, itu mustahil. Aku tidak tertarik pada orang yang perbendaharaan ekspresinya minim." Kuroko ber-oh ria, kemudian memandang keluar jendela.

"Ya, hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi." Gumam Akashi.

_Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu._

* * *

Ntah ini statusnya to be continued, ataupun the end -_-a

Yang pasti saya tengah menunggu konfirmasi dari orang yang merequest :3

Ryuusan, tolong bikin akun fanfiction juga dong -_- biar enak buat contactnya, kalo beginimah susah. Kalo ada akunkan, bisa request melalui PM :3

Yaudah, buat yang uda mau baca, makasih banyak yoo~

Last, Mind to review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Yah, saya ga nyangka, padahal si empunya belum nongol, eh, permintaan buat dilanjutkan uda muncul aja terharu saya /nangis di pojokkan/

Hng, sambil menunggu sang empu muncul, mungkin ada baiknya saya lanjutkan saja ya ._. Eiya, soal karakternya, maaf banyak yang over OOC, soalnya.. gimana jelasinnya ya... err, ya pokoknya begitulah /di gantung/ Yaudah, hepi reading yoo~ :*

* * *

**Title : **

**星空のミステイ****ク****[****Hoshizora no misuteiku]**

**(Kesalahan Bintang)**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko, GoM, etc**

**Pair : **

**AkaKuro, **

**Warning : **

GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko,**OOC****, **etc :v

* * *

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Akashi-kun." Kuroko turun dari mobil, dan menutup pintunya. Langsung saja mobil itu melesat meninggalkan putri tunggal keluarga Kuroko itu.

Dengan langkah kecilnya, ia berjalan memasuki kediamannya itu. Rumah besar dan megah, dengan pilar-pilar tinggi menjulang. Bunga-bunga yang menghiasi taman, benar-benar rumah yang sempurna.

Nona muda itu meraih ponselnya, ia tampak sedang menulis pesan. Tapi, untuk siapa?  
Kuroko duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya menunggu pesan balasan masuk. Sesekali ia melirik ponselnya, namun pesan itu tak kunjung masuk.

Lelah menunggu, Kurokopun beralih dari kamar menuju ruang makan. Ia menemui Maid yang paling akrab dengannya, Riko, entah dia ingin membicarakan pada teman bermainnya semasa kecil dulu itu.

"Riko-san, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Boleh?" "Tentu saja, nona."

"Aku mungkin jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

* * *

Akashi duduk di depan meja kerjanya, ia memandang malas dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di sana. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela nafas, ia memutar kusrsinya 180°, menghadap jendela besar di belakangnya.

Langit tampak cerah dengan sedikit awan di sana. Akashi menyipitkan matanya, berusaha memandang matahari secara langsung dengan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja, pembicaraannya dengan Kuroko saat pulang sekolah beberapa waktu yang lalu terbesit dibenaknya.

"Hujan metero Mnemid kah?" gumam Akashi. Pemuda itu meninggalkan kursi putar yang barusan ia duduki. Berjalan menuju gudang yang menyimpan barang-barang tak terpakai. Begitu pintu dibuka, debu yang mengepul menyambut. Akashi sampai harus memakai masker agar ia tak bersin-bersin.

Beberapa saat setelah pintu itu terbuka, Akashi kembali menutupnya. Tampaknya, niatnya untuk mencari sesuatu telah memudar. Ia melepas masker yang menutupi mulut hingga hidungnya. Di lemparkannya masker itu ke lantai.

Seorang Butler yang kebetulan ada di sana memungutnya, Akashi menoleh pada Butler itu.

"Kau, cepat bersihkan gudang itu. Jangan tinggalkan debu sedikitpun!" perintah Akashi sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Pagi hari, keesokan harinya.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang yang perlahan terbuka. Seorang gadis dengan iris aquamarine yang tampak bersinar di terpa mentari pagi, melangkah menuju mobil itu.

Tangan mungilnya membuka pintu mobil perlahan, dan gadis itupun mendaratkan bokongnya di jok mobil yang empuk.

"_Ohayou_, Akashi-kun." "Hm, _ohayou_."

Mobil itupun mulai berjalan menjauhi rumah itu. Melaju dengan kecepatan stabil di jalan raya menuju SMA Teiko.

Gadis itu memandang keluar jendela sambil bersenandung lirih. Tiba-tiba, kedua alis gadis itu terangkat, sepertinya ia ingat sesuatu.

Gadis itu memutar posisi duduknya, menghadap pemuda dengan iris heterokrom yang kini tengah sibuk dengan bukunya. Lengan kemejanya di tarik pelan oleh gadis itu.

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun!" "Hm? Ada apa?" sahut pemuda itu acuh,

"Aku membuat harapan," "Eh?" "Semalam, pada hujan meteor Mnemid."

Pemuda itu, Akashi Seijuro, menutup buku yang tengah ia baca itu. Ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada hal yang Kuroko bicarakan saat ini,

"Kau.. apa?" "Membuat harapan, Akashi-kun." Akashi menaikkan alisnya sebelah,

"Maksudmu kau memohon pada bintang begitu?" Kuroko mengangguk dengan polosnya. Akashi menepuk jidat, ia tidak percaya, di zaman teknologi seperti ini, ada saja yang masih percaya dengan hal seperti itu.

"Kau ini bodoh atau polos, Tetsura?" "Tidak keduanya, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menghela nafas, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu tak mungkin terkabul." Komentar Akashi, Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya,

"Kenapa?" Akashi menatap Kuroko sejenak, kemudian memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Karena memang tidak mungkin." Kuroko diam, ia menatap Akashi lekat-lekat. Akashi merasa terganggu atas perlakuan Kuroko, pemuda itu menghela nafas, tampaknya ia harus mengikuti jalan cerita yang telah di buar oleh Kuroko.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau harapkan?" Kuroko membuka mulutnya, bibir peach itu bergerak dengan luwesnya, mengalunkan setiap rangkaian kata, benar-benar indah.

"Eh? Apa kata mu?" Kuroko mengulang perkataannya. Akashi menepuk dahinya,

"Bodoh," hanya kata itulah yang dapat keluar dari bibir Akashi saat ini. Kuroko tetap memandangi Akashi dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai."

Akashi turun dari mobil diikuti Kuroko. Keduanya berjalan menuju tujuan yang sama, ruang kelas 1-2.

"Ya, _ohayou_ Akashicchi!" sapa Kise. Akashi tak membalas, ia langsung saja berjalan menuju mejanya. Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, melirik ke Aomine.

"Apa? Kenapa lihat-lihat?" Kise memajukan bibirnya 5 centi.

"Sepertinya Akashi, sudah kembali, _nanodayo_." Kata Midorima sambil meletakkan sekotak kartu poker yang merupakan lucky item hari ini ke dalam sakunya.

"Akachin sudah kembali? Heeeeee." Murasakibara tampak berusaha membuka potato chipsnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarkan?" Kise, Aomine, dan Midorima tampak terkejut melihat Kuroko yang tiba-tiba saja ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sana? Kurokocchi?" "Aku sudah di sini dari tadi."

"Sejak... kapan?" tanya Kise, "Tadi," balas Kuroko, "Hee.."

"Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya pada keempat pemuda yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Bukan urusanmu, Tetsu." Kuroko memandangi wajah Aomine lekat-lekat, dia tampak kesal, tunggu, bagaimana bisa tau? Entahlah, mungkin itu hidayah dari Yang Maha Esa.

"Kau akan tau nanti Kurochin." Murasakibara menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko pelan.

Kuroko menoleh pada Midorima dan Kise, berharap keduanya akan memberi jawaban. Namun, keduanya menggeleng. Kuroko menghela nafas, ia tampak sudah menyerah,

"Baiklah. Kalau aku memang tidak boleh tau." Kuroko berjalan meninggalkan keempatnya, namun tiba-tiba ia berbalik, melirik Kise.

"Kise-kun, aku sudah melakukannya sesuai saranmu. Terimakasih." Kise melongo, ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kuroko barusan. Hingga sebuah lampu pijar muncul entah dari mana.

"Oh, begitukah, Kurokocchi." Kise menggosok-gosok dagunya, namun tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak,

"EH!? KAU MELAKUKANNYA!? KUROKOCCHI!?"

"Oi, Kise, kau ini kenapa huh!?" Aomine menjitak kepala Kise yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak seperti ba*ci.

"Jangan membuat keributan, _nanodayo_." Tambah Midorima, Kise menggosok-gosok kepalanya.

"Memangnya Tetsu kenapa?" tanya Aomine, wah, tampaknya pemuda berkulit tan itu penasaran dengan hal yang dibicarakan Kuroko barusan,

"Kurochin kenapa?" sahut Murasakibara, Kise berdehem, kemudian ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kemarin, Kurokocchi mengirimiku pesan, ssu. Begini nih.." Kise menunjukkan pesan yang di kirim Kuroko kemarin siang.

* * *

From : Kuroko Tetsura  
To : Kise Ryouta  
Subject : Apa?

Kise-kun, aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?  
-Kuroko

* * *

Aomine terbelalak tepat setelah membaca pesan itu, bahkan kacamata Midorimapun sampai melorot. Murasakibara? Stay cool bro, dia tetap fokus pada snacknya.

"Lalu?" Aomine tampak antusias, sepertinya Midorima juga tertarik, tetapi karena sikap Tsunderenya, jadi ya, dia..

"I-ini bukan seperti aku tertarik atau semacamnya, mengerti?" ingatnya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot itu.

Kise dan Aomine hanya bersweat drop ria melihat kelakuan teman mereka ini.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau katakan pada Kurochin?" tanya Murasakibara tiba-tiba, Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang agak gatal itu.

"Aku bilang padanya, _'bagaimana kalau membuat harapan pada bintang?'_ Begitu, ssu." Jawab Kise. Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Lalu?" "Sepertinya Kurokocchi melakukannya, ssu." Midorima menggosok dagunya dengan telunjuk dan jempol.

"Berarti pada Hujan Meteor Mnemid ya?" "Woh, dengan bintang sebanyak itu pasti terkabul bukan?"

"Tapi, Aominecchi, itukan meteor, ssu." Midorima menggeleng, "Bintang jatuh yang biasa kita lihat juga merupakan pecahan meteor, _nanodayo_." Jelas Midorima sambil memainkan boneka kodok yang tampaknya merupakan lucky item hari ini.

"Oi, kau dapat dari mana boneka itu?" tanya Aomine, "Oh, ini milik adikku, _nanodayo_."

_"Wuah, Kakak yang buruk/ssu."_ Batin Aomine dan Kise sambil bergidik.

Kesunyian melanda mereka beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Aomine memecah keheningan itu,

"Menurutmu, siapa pemuda yang membuat Tetsu jatuh cinta ya?" Kise dan Midorima secara kompak melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mereka tampak berfikir.

"Mau cari tau, ssu?" usul Kise, "Ide bagus, tumben kau pintar!?" Kise memajukan bibirnya 5 cm. "I-itu ide yang bagus, mungkin. _Nanodayo_." Midorima memalingkan wajahnya, namun sesekali bola matanya bergerak melirik si pirang.

"Murasakicchi juga ikut, ssu?" Murasakibara memperhatikan wajah Kise dengan seksama.

"Kau ini siapa?" Kise cengo, Midorima dan Aomine berusaha menahan tawa.

"Hidoi! Aku ini teman sekelas mu! Kise Ryouta! Setidaknya ingatlah wajahku!"

_Team penyelidik, di bentuk!_

* * *

Oke, selesai ._.v Yah, jujur aja saya lagi ga ada ide, ini cerita mau di bawa kemana dan mau di gimanain -_-

Gomenne, chap 2nya ga menarik ssu, ini aja di paksain ngetik padahal lagi di kejar waktu buat nyelesain laporan ToT Urrrghhhh,

_Maafkan aku Tuhan, ampunilah diriku ini, yang tidak percayakan cinta~ aku adalah wanita yang jahat ah~ _*malah nyanyi die -_-*

Hah? Maksud dari Akashi uda kemali apaan? Entah akupun ga tau /di todong/ Ah, diem deh, ntar tau sendiri deh, /di lempar ke laut/

Oke dah, pokoknya makasih uda mau baca, tungguin chap 3nya yo xDD *emang ada?* do'ain aja dah,

*e bukan, maksudnya emang ada yang mau baca?* ._. /speechless/

Eh, bener juga ya, emang ada yang mau baca ._.a


	3. Chapter 3

Yah, sudah masuk chap 3, sang empu tak kunjung muncul. Mungkinkah sang empu melupakan saya? /nangis di pojokkan/

Saya terharu vroh, walaupun sang empu melupakan saya *mungkin*, tetapi ada aja yang mau ninggalin review buat fic absurd kaya gini. Okeh, hepi reading yoo~

* * *

**Title :**

**星空のミステイ****ク****[****Hoshizora no misuteiku]**

**(Kesalahan Bintang)**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko, GoM, etc**

**Pair : **

**AkaKuro, **

**Warning : **

GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko,**OOC****, **etc :v

* * *

Kuroko duduk diam sambil memperhatikan bekal yang sudah di siapkan oleh Riko untuknya. Tangannya meraih sumpit yang terletak di sisi kotak bekal itu. Ia membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan tamagoyaki ke dalam mulutnya itu.

"Yo, Kurokocchi!" sapa Kise yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di bangku yang berada di sebelah kiri Kuroko. Kuroko meneguk minumannya, ia memukul-mukul dadanya pelan, oh, dia tersedak rupanya...

"Ku-Kurokocchi!? Kau baik-baik saja, ssu?!" Kuroko melambai-lambaikan tangannya,

"Un, aku tak apa." Kata Kuroko setelah tamagoyaki yang barusan ia lahap berhasil melalui kerongkongannya dengan baik. Kise menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengusap-usap dadanya, ia pikir gadis itu akan terbunuh karena salahnya. Huh, syukurlah tak terjadi.

Kuroko kembali fokus pada bekalnya, sementara Kise menyeruput jus yang ia beli. Matanya sesekali melirik bekal milik Kuroko. Ia terus-terusan menelan air ludahnya, wah, tampaknya Kise kelaparan.

"Kise-kun, kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Kuroko yang tampaknya menyadari tingkah aneh si Kise. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengangguk semangat. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar,

"Aaaa..." Bukannya makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia malah disodori sumpit oleh Kuroko. Kise menutup mulutnya yang barusan terbuka seperti terowongan. Ia mengerutkan dahi,

"Apa maksudnya? Kurokocchi?" Kuroko memperdekat posisi sumpit itu dengan wajah Kise. Kisepun menerima sumpit itu, kemudian kotak bekal yang awalnya berada di atas meja Kuroko, kini sudah di sodorkan tepat di depan wajah model itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, Kisepun langsung mencomot Croket dan Tamagoyaki yang ada. Ia mengunyahnya perlahan, dan tiba-tiba saja, ia tampak sudah terbang ke langit ke-7.

"Ki-Kise-kun? Ada apa?" Tangan kiri Kuroko di lambai-lambaikan di depan wajah Kise. Kuroko benar-benar panik ketika melihat Kise dalam kondisi yang, bagaimana menjelaskannya? Ia terlihat seperti orang yang nyawanya akan dicabut dan masuk Surga. Bersinar sangat terang, begitu menyilaukan.

"Biarkan saja si bodoh ini, Tetsu." Aomine merangkul leher Kise dari belakang. Kuroko menenglengkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ano, Aomine-kun. Kise-kun kenapa? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Kuroko. Aomine menggeleng,

"Dia sudah berada di Surga sekarang," jawab Aomine, sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kise.

"Surga?" Aomine mengangguk mantap, ia mengulum bibirnya, berusaha menahan tawannya.

"OI! Aku belum mati ssu!" Kise langsung menjitak kepala Aomine, oh, dia sudah kembali ternyata.

Aomine memandang Kise tajam, sepertinya, sesaat lagi, kelas ini akan menjadi medan perang ya.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan, _nanodayo_." Midorima muncul dengan lucky itemnya. Aomine yang saat itu tengah menarik kerah kemeja Kise, menoleh dengan malas.

"Apa?" "Jangan bertengkar di sini, _nanodayo_." Aomine melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah kemeja Kise. "Tsk, menyebalkan!" gerutu Aomine.

"Kurochin, aku juga mau mencicipi bekalmu, boleh?" Kuroko menatap sesaat bekalnya, kemudian melihat wajah Murasakibara. Ia kembali memperhatikan bekalnya,

"Silahkan, Murasakibara-kun." Murasakibara langsung saja meraih sumpit yang di berikan Kuroko dan melahap bekal Kuroko,

"Enak mmm.. enak Kuyochin!" mulutnya penuh karen tangannya tak henti-hentinya memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Kuroko memperhatikan dengan seksama, begitu pula Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima.

"_Arigatou_, Kurochin. Benar-benar enak." Murasakibara mengembalikan sumpit yang ia pinjam pada Kuroko. Kuroko menerimanya, kemudian melihat kotak bekalnya yang kini sudah tak terisi apapun.

"U-un, _doitashimashite_." Kuroko kembali memastikan apakah kotak bekalnya itu benar-benar kosong atau tidak. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, namun tetap saja, kotak bekal itu KOSONG.

Aomine dan Kise melongo melihatnya, kacamata Midorima langsung melorot melewati hidungnya yang mancung. Keringat mengucur dari pelipis masing-masing.

"Murasakicchi, kenapa kau menghabiskannya ssu?" Kise memukul punggung Murasakibara,

"Eeh? Karena enak," jawab Murasakibara santai,

"Baka! Tapi setidaknya jangan dihabiskan semuanya dong! Tetsu nanti makan apa!?"

Murasakibara diam sejenak, kemudian matanya tertuju pada Kuroko yang masih termenung melihat bekalnya yang benar-benar tak bersisa.

Kuroko menghela nafas, kedua alisnya bertautan, bagaimana ini? Ia baru makan sedikit, dan sekarang bekalnya habis. Dia harus bagaimana? Makan di kantin? Kuroko tidak membawa uang saat ini. Pinjam dari yang lain? Kuroko tak ingin merepotkan mereka.

"Minggir," Akashi muncul, Aomine dan Kisepun bergeser untuk membuka jalan bagi sang emperor. Ia meletakkan kotak bekalnya yang berwarna merah cerah di meja Kuroko.

"Makanlah," katanya, Kuroko mendongak, "Akashi-kun bagaimana?"

"Jangan banyak tanya dan cepat makan!" Akashi berjalan kembali menuju bangkunya, Kuroko masih terpaku melihat bekal yang diberikan Akashi padanya.

"_Arigatou_, Akashi-kun." Gumam Kuroko. Kuroko meraih sumpitnya, menyekanya dengan sapu tangan tepat sebelum ia menggunakannya.

Kuroko meraih sosis goreng yang ada, dan hap~ Umm, lezat~ _KRUUKK!_

"Eh?" Murasakibara memegangi perutnya, "Boleh aku minta lagi..?"

_SREET!_ "Atsushi, kemari." Perintah Akashi yang kini berada di depan pintu. Murasakibara mengangguk, iapun mengikuti Akashi.

"Kira-kira ada apa ya ssu?" Kise menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, Aomine angkat bahu.

"Bukan urusan kita, _nanodayo_." Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sempat melorot hebat itu (?)

"Nom~ Nom~ Nom~ Oishi.." gumam Kuroko, ia memegangi pipinya yang menjadi terlihat menggembung karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Hyaaaa! Kurokochhi kawaai desuu~" Kise mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengambil foto Kuroko yang terlihat seperti anak kecil itu.

"Terlalu menyilaukan -_-." Aomine menyipitkan matanya, Midorima hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Anoo, ada apa?" tanya Kuroko kebingungan, "_Nandemonai_/ssu/_nanodayo_."

"_Sou_ kai?"

* * *

Midorima, Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan basket indoor sekolah mereka.

"Apakah hari ini menu latihan kita akan ditambah ssu?"

"Entahlah, lihat saja nanti. Orang itu sulit ditebak." Aomine menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Berdasarkan kejadian saat istirahat tadi, sepertinya akan ditambah, nanodayo." Tebak Midorima sambil melirik Murasakibara yang tampak murung setelah menemui Akashi saat istirahat tadi.

Kise menghela nafas, ia memejamkan matanya, tapi terus berjalan, sampai-sampai...

"Ah, gomenasai ssu! Aku tidak melihatmu ssu." Kise mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan hidungnya, yang di tabrak itu hanya diam.

"Ano, kau baik-baik saja ssu?" "Un, tak apa." Kise terbelalak,

"EEEHHH!? KUROKOCCHI!?" Kuroko menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya, begitu juga dengan Aomine, Midorima, dan tak lupa Murasakibara.

"Oi, jangan teriak seperti itu, _baka_!" Aomine menjitak kepala Kise keras,

"Itte! Ahominecchi!? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kise menggosok-gosok kepalanya,

"Apa kau bilang!?" aura hitam mengerikan mengelilingi tubuh Aomine, ia tersenyum licik, waah, Aomine terlihat i-mut [baca : mengerikan]

Midorima menghela nafas, ia mengacuhkan dua orang bodoh itu. Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada Kuroko Tetsura.

"Jadi Kuroko, kenapa kau ada di sini, _nanodayo_?" Kuroko menoleh, ia diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Midorima.

"Menemui Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko, "Memangnya ada apa, _nanodayo_?"

"Aku ingin bicara padanya, tapi dia tak banyak bicara saat ini. Tak seperti Akashi-kun yang biasa." Midorima menghela nafas,

"_Justru itulah Akashi yang sebenarnya Kuroko."_ Batin Midorima, tangannya bergerak menuju kacamata yang menggantung di hidungnya, jemarinya menaikkan kacamatanya sedikit, kemudian menurunkannya kembali seperti semula.

"Jadi, sekarang kau akan kemana, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima,

"Perpustakaan, aku diminta menunggu di sana." "Hooh,"

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, dan Midorima-kun." Kuroko sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, setelah mempertahankan posisi itu selama beberapa detik, Kurokopun mengayunkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan.

Murasakibara melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko. Kise dan Aomine yang sedang asyik bergelutpun berhenti sesaat untuk melambai.

* * *

Akashi duduk diam di bench. Wajahnya datar, tak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikitpun. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tangannya memainkan gunting hitam kesayangannya, beberapa kali pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Apa-apaan itu.." gumamnya, ia teringat pada kata-kata Kuroko tadi pagi.

"_Aku berharap pada bintang, 'semoga orang yang ku cintai jatuh cinta padaku.' Begitu."_

Akashi memijat pelipisnya. Hei, ayolah, kenapa seorang Akashi Seijuro harus dipusingkan oleh masalah seperti itu?

"Siapa?" pertanyaan itu terus berputar di dalam kepala Akashi, ia berusaha keras mencari jawabannya. Namun sepertinya, untuk kali ini ia tak akan mendapatkan jawabannya semudah itu.

Tapi, bukan Akashi Seijuro namanya jika menyerah di sini. Dia pasti akan melakukan apapun agar ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan menyebalkan itu.

Midorima muncul dari balik pintu, memasuki gedung olahraga, berjalan dengan tenang. Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara tampak mengekor. Akashi berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Midorima ;

"Shintarou, ikut aku." Midorima mengangguk, iapun berjalan mengkuti Akashi menuju pojokkan.

"Ada apa ya ssu?" "Entahlah, aku tidak tau." "Aku lapar -_-."

Akashi menatap Midorima, mata keduanya menunjukkan sorot mata yang luar biasa serius, ada apa?

"Apakah Tetsura pernah menceritakan sesuatu pada mu? Sesuatu tentang," Akashi berdehem,

"Cinta atau semacamnya." Lanjutnya, Midorima tersentak, tumben sekali Akashi bertanya seperti ini, pikir Midorima.

"Ada, _nanodayo_" jawab Midorima, Akashi mendongak, medatap wajah pemuda yang bertubuh _'sedikit'_ lebih besar darinya itu. Tatapan itu bertanya, "Apa katanya?"

"Kuroko bilang dia suka seseorang. Itu saja, _nanodayo_." Akashi menaikkan alisnya sebelah,

"Kau tak tau orangnya?" Midorima menggeleng, "Hm, begitu."

Akashi berjalan menuju pinggiran lapangan, meninggalkan Midorima sendirian di pojokkan. Midorima memandang Akashi curiga, _"Ada apa?"_ batinnya.

* * *

Kuroko tetap fokus pada buku bacaannya, walaupun sesekali iris aquamarine itu melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Terlambat," gumam Kuroko. Matanya bergerak menatap pintu cokelat besar di sana. Berharap seseorang datang dan menjeputnya pulang. Ia sudah bosan duduk di kursi dan hanya membaca buku. Apalagi, hanya ada ia seorang di perpustakaan. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tahan berada di tengah-tengah tumpukan buku seorang diri begitu?

Kuroko memundurkan kursinya, ia berdiri. Berjalan menuju rak buku, dan mengembalikan buku yang ada di tangannya ke tempat semula. Ia bergegas meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di meja.

"Aku saja yang ke sana." BRAKK! Seorang pemuda dengan surai merah dan iris heterokrom berdiri di depan pintu yang kini terbuka lebar.

"Ayo pulang," ajakknya. Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Tampaknya, Kuroko tak perlu kemanapun sekarang. Karena, orang yang ia nanti sudah tiba.

Di mobil, kesunyian melanda. Tak ada lagi ocehan atau ceramah dari Akashi kepada Kuroko yang tak menuruti perintahnya. Semua benar-benar sunyi saat ini, terasa damai. Hm? Damai? Tidak, mobil itu justru tampak seperti tak ada penumpangnya.

"Tetsura," Akashi memecah keheningan, Kuroko menoleh, memandang wajah datar Akashi yang tampak berusaha menyamai wajah datar Kuroko.

"Ada apa?" Akashi melirik wajah Kuroko sesaat, selanjutnya ia memandang keluar jendela.

"Tidak jadi." Lagi, mobil kembali sunyi. Padahal baru saja ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Tapi, dengan cepat tanda-tanda itu menghilang, bagai debu yang tertiup angin.

"Akashi-kun," kali ini giliran Kuroko yang memecah keheningan.

"Hm?" Kuroko memandang wajah Akashi yang masih menatap keluar jendela mobil dengan seksama. "Apa aku benar boleh ikut?" Akashi menaikkan alisnya sebelah, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Oh, training-camp, batin Akashi.

"Ya, kalau kau tak ikut aku tak bisa mengawasimu." Balas Akashi sambil teruss menatap jalanan di luar sana. Kuroko yang sadar kalau saat ini Akashi tak terlalu banyak bicara kembali bungkam. Ia mengutak-atik ponselnya, entah apa yang ia lakukan. Yang pasti kegiatan Kuroko itu sedikit mengusik Akashi. Perlahan, kepalanya sedikit bergerak, di ikuti pergerakan cepat iris heterokromnya. Kedua mata itu kini mengawasi Kuroko yang sedang asyik sendiri bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Akashi. Ups, Akashi buru-buru kembali menatap keluar jendela. Kuroko yang merasa yakin kalau beberapa saat yang lalu Akashi menegurnya mendongak, membagi perhatiannya pada pemuda bertubuh cukup kekar itu.

"Akashi-kun?" Pemuda itu langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar, tepat setelah mobil hitam itu berhenti.

"Cepat turun. Sudah sampai." Kuroko mengangguk, ia buru-buru turun dari mobil. Seperti biasa ia membungkuk sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berlari-lari kecil memasuki kediamannya.

Iris Heterokrom Akashi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kuroko, hingga akhirnya sosok gadis itu menghilang perlahan. Mata itu, ia benar-benar ingin mendengarkan penjelasan yang lebih jelas dari Kuroko soal pembicaraan tadi pagi. Permohonan, orang yang disukai Kuroko. Akashi ingin tau, sangat ingin tau.

"_Siapa orang itu, Kuroko Tetsura?"_

* * *

Yah, lagi-lagi statusnya ga jelas ding, tbc kah the end kah, ga tau yang mana :v [the end aja kali ya?]

Oke, chap 3pun selesai *plok plok plok* Gimana komentarnya tentang chap yang satu ini? Apakah masih se-absurd chapter" sebelumnya ._. Semoga aja ngga ya, (impossible ._.b)

Oke, kalo emang masih ada readers yang bersedia membaca barang ambigu begini. Maka saya akan dengan senang hati melanjutkannya ke chap 4 :v Itu juga kalo ada wwwwwwww

Oke dah, pokoknya makasi aaa~ 3 :*


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirya sang empu muncul juga :v Syukurlah :3 /nangis terharu/ Gimana sesuai harapankan :3 /ngarep/ wwwwww

well, makasih buat para readers yang mau baca cerita ini. Yaudin, happy reading~

* * *

**Title :**

**星空のミステイ****ク****[****Hoshizora no misuteiku]**

**(Kesalahan Bintang)**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko, GoM, etc**

**Pair : **

**AkaKuro, **

**Warning : **

GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko,**OOC****, **etc :v

* * *

Hari ini, Akashi dan teman-temannya akan memulai training camp musim panas. Yah, namanya memang Training Camp, tetapi sebenarnya ini hanya kedok agar mereka bisa jalan-jalan dan terbebas dari latihan basket sejenak. Setiap orang perlu liburan bukan?

"Akashicchi? Kapan kita akan berangkat ssu? Aku lelah menunggu nih." Keluh Kise sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan uchiwa.

Orang yang seharusnya menjadi lawan bicaranya itu hanya diam. Tampaknya Kise lupa, kalau Akashi sudah kembali menjadi sosok yang tak terlalu banyak bicara. Dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, Akashi menunggu kedatangan orang terakhir. Orang yang menjadi tanggungan Akashi, sebagai penjaganya.

Sebuah mobil silver berhenti di pinggiran jalan, seorang gadis dengan sepatu boots berwarna coklat, turun dari mobil itu. Tangannya menggenggam ransel biru muda, perlahan ia berjalan menuju tempat Akashi berdiri saat ini.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ujarnya, semua perhatian terpusat padanya. Akhirnya datang juga, pikir yang lain. Akashi menepuk tangannya beberapa kali, memerintahkan semuanya untuk berkumpul.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang."

* * *

Mereka terbagi menjadi 2 kelompok. Kelompok 1 yang menumpangi mobil hitam Akashi dan kelompok 2 duduk tenang di mobil silver milik keluarga Kuroko.

Jendela mobil yang dibuka lebar, membuat angin musim panas dengan mudah masuk ke dalam. Rasa segar dan sejuk bergabung menjadi satu. Hawa panas tak terlalu terasa disini, tentu saja, karena ini adalah daerah pertanian yang masih asri dengan pohon-pohon berjejer di pinggiran jalan.

Jalanan menikung beberapa kali terlewat. Laju mobil perlahan menurun, di daerah ini jika tertalu laju bisa berujung maut. Siapa yang mau perjalanan yang menyenangkan berakhir menjadi kematian huh?

"Apakah villa Akashi-kun besar?" tanya Momoi pada Kuroko yang duduk di sebelahnya, Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "Sangat besar."

Kedua mata Momoi berbinar, membayangkan bentuk villa Akashi yang sedang menanti kehadiran mereka itu. Sementara Aomine yang duduk di depan, di sebelah kursi supir, hanya diam sambil memandang keluar jendela. Angin yang berhembus mengusap wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu. Matanya terfokus pada pepohonan yang berjejer ceria di luar sana.

Sementara Akashi tak bisa duduk tenang di mobilnya. Ia tampak gelisah, berusaha menebak keadaan Kuroko saat ini. Midorima hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah aneh sang ketua. Benar-benar kejadian langka, harus di abadikan, atau begitulah yang ada di kepala Kise yang juga merupakan bagian dari kelompok 1.

Mobil Akashi menjadi sangat penuh karena kehadiran Murasakibara yang masih saja sibuk melahap semua snack yang ia bawa dari rumah. Entah berapa banyak stock yang ia punya, karena dari awal keberangkatan hingga sekarang, snack itu tak kunjung habis.

Suara aliran sungai menyambut, nanyian _Higurashi_pun mulai terdengar jelas. Mereka sudah tiba. Mobil hitam itupun berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang besar. Dengan huruf balok yang cukup besar, tampak disana tertulis nama pemilik tempat itu, Akashi Seijuro.

Kise dan Momoi terperangah melihat gerbang besar itu. Tapi, itu belum seberapa dengan yang tengah menunggu mereka di dalam sana. Sambil menarik koper dan mengambin ransel masing-masing, mereka bertujuh berjalan memasuki gerbang itu. Jalanan yang cukup menanjak membuat mereka harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra, terutama untuk para gadis.

Lagi-lagi, Kise dan Momoi kembali dibuat berdecak kagum, oleh pemandangan di depan mereka. Sebuah villa besar dengan cat cream dan coklat muda berdiri kokoh di sana. Pohon maple tumbuh dengan suburnya di depan villa itu. Jalan setapak menuju villa yang di hiasi batuan berwarna-warni menambah daya tarik tempat itu. Bahkan, Aominepun turut dibuat terperangah olehnya.

Tanpa buang waktu terlalu lama untuk hanya diam memandangi villa itu, ketiganya segera berlomba-lomba berlari menuju villa itu. Sementara yang lain berjalan dengan santai mengikuti jejak Aomine, Kise, dan Momoi.

"Tetsu-chan! Ayo bermain ke sungai!" "Ayo menangkap ikan ssu!"

Momoi dan Kise menarik-narik tangan Kuroko. Gadis bersurai aquamarine itu hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti ajakkan kedua temannya itu.

"Terlalu bersemangat, seperti anak kecil saja, _nanodayo_." Ledek Midorima, Momoi dan Kise menghadiahi kalimat Midorima barusan dengan tatapan horor.

"Lalu siapa yang dari tadi membawa ember seperti orang gila/ssu!?" balas Kise dan Momoi kompak sambil menunjuk ember yang dari tadi terus digenggam erat oleh tangan besar Midorima.

"I-ini lucky item hari ini, _nanodayo_!" Oh, semburat merah tampak memenuhi wajah pemuda itu. Kise dan Momoi menjulurkan lidah pada _Oha Asa_ freak itu, sebelum akhirnya mereka berlari meninggalkan villa menuju sungai, tentu saja Kuroko juga ikut [baca : diseret].

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaa~" Momoi menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika Kise mencipratkan air padanya. Momoi menggeram, ia menghentakkan kakinya, membuat air sungai ikut beriak.

"Ki-chan!" Kise menjulurkan lidah pada Momoi. Tangannya terus menyibakkan air sungai ke wajah Momoi yang mulai berkerut karena kesal. Kuroko hanya duduk diam di pinggiran sungai, memperhatikan keduanya bermain air. Kakinya dimanjakan oleh dinginnya air sungai yang menciptakan rasa rileks yang memang dibutuhkannya saat ini.

Tak jauh dari tempat Kuroko, Akashi dan Aomine tampak sedang memancing ikan. Midorima berjongkok sambil menatap sedih embernya yang kini menjadi wadah penyimpanan ikan hasil tangkapan Akashi dan Aomine. Dan Murasakibara, duduk di bawah pohon sambil menikmati pockynya.

Setelah di rasa cukup, merekapun membuat api untuk membakar ikan hasil tangkapan. Setelah ikan dibersihkan dengan peralatan seadanya, ikan-ikan itu di tusuk dengan ranting, dan di tancapkan di celah-celah batu mengelilingi api yang sudah menyala.

"Apakah masih lama? Aku sudah lapar ssu!" Kise menggosok-gosok perutnya yang mulai berdemo minta diberi makan.

"Sebentar lagi, cobalah untuk sabar!" nasihat Momoi. Murasakibara tampak mengawasi ikan bakar yang paling besar. Ia pasti sudah bersiap untuk melahap ikan itu begitu matang. Akashi memandang sekeliling, mencari-cari surai aquamarine yang dirindukan iris matanya. Pemilik surai sebiru langit itu tampak masih duduk dipinggiran sungai.

"Lihat! Sudah matang!" seru Aomine, tangannya langsung saja menyambar ikan-ikan itu.

"Itadakimasuu~" semuanya melahap ikan bakar yang hambar rasa itu. Namun, karena dinikmati bersama, ikan yang tak diberi bumbu apapun itu terasa sangat nikmat. Lihat saja Midorima yang tengah melahap ikan keduanya.

"Ini," Akashi menyodorkan ikan bakar yang baru saja matang itu tepat di depan wajah Kuroko. Gadis itu mendongak, dan meraihnya.

"_Arigatou_," Akashi duduk di sebelah Kuroko, ia turut merendam kakinya. Keduanya menikmati ikan bakar itu bersama, sambil memandang langit biru yang minim awan.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti pemuda-pemudi itu. Dari kejauhan, rekan-rekan mereka yang masih melahap ikan masing-masing, memperhatikan keduanya dengan seksama. Mata mereka tak berkedip sedikitpun, mereka seperti tak ingin kehilangan satu momentpun. Jangan lupakan Murasakibara yang juga diseret untuk ikut-ikutan mengawasi.

"Ne, ne, apakah Akashi-kun dan Tetsu-chan pacaran?" bisik Momoi, yang lain menggeleng.

"Tidak tau. Tapi, bukankah mereka begitu dekat ssu?" balas Kise, Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "Orang yang disukai Kuroko itu, mungkinkah..?" Aomine melempar ikan yang hanya tersisa tulang itu sembarangan,

"Tetsu menyukai...?" kalimat Aomine sengaja dibuat menggantung, membuat keringat teman-temannya mengucur deras. Wajah mereka membuat ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan,

"Kurochin, menyukai Akachin. Bukan begitu?" ceplos Murasakibara, "EEEEEEHHHHH!?"

Para penguntit itu buru-buru membungkam mulut masing-masing. Namun, telinga Akashi terlalu peka, gendang telinganya sudah menerima gelombang yang diciptakan oleh kelima orang yang kini bersembunyi di balik semak-semak itu.

"Ayo kembali," Akashi beranjak dari duduknya. Kuroko hanya memandang Akashi yang kini terlihat begitu tinggi karena posisi mereka jauh berbeda. Bayangan Akashi menutupi wajah Kuroko dari sinar matahari yang menyengat, "Un, ayo."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, menghampiri kelima rekan mereka yang kini duduk santai seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Oh, sudah mau kembali?" tanya Aomine, Kuroko mengangguk. Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya pada Aomine. Pemuda bersurai dark-blue itupun langsung menerima uluran tangan Kuroko. Terimakasih pada tangan yang terulur itu, berkatnya Aomine dapat berdiri dengan mudah.

Akashi memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang ketika melihat Kuroko menggenggam tangan Aomine. Ia mencengkram kemejanya erat, dahinya berkerut, kedua alisnya bertautan. _"Ada apa denganku?"_

* * *

"Kita akan membuat barbeque~" sorak Kise kegirangan, Momoi dan Kuroko kembali dari dapur dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan mentah di tangan mereka. Semuanya berkumpul di teras belakang villa Akashi. Sesuai perkataan Kise barusan, mereka akan membuat barbeque.

Midorima di tugaskan menyiapkan kompor besar untuk memanggang semua bahan mentah yang belum di olah itu. Murasakibara diseret untuk ikut membantu Kuroko memotong daging sapi. Momoi dan Aomine bertugas mengurus sayuran, Kise dan Akashi...? Entahlah, mereka menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kita tidak memakai daging dari super market yang sudah dipotong-potong saja?" keluh Murasakibara, Kuroko menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Murasakibara, kemudian kembali memperhatikan daging bagiannya yang sudha terpotong tipis itu.

"Kata Akashi-kun lebih baik membeli yang belum di potong." Pisau di tangan Kuroko kembali bergerak, mengiris daging itu menjadi potongan kecil. Murasakibara menghela nafas dan kembali bekerja. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, jika ia ingin segera makan.

"Kami bawa kembang api ssu~ Ayo main setelah makan nanti ssu~" Kise muncul sambil menjunjung tinggi 3 pack kembang api yang dapat dikatakan cukup lengkap itu.

Akashi yang sedari tadi belum terlihat, akhirnya muncul sambil membawa sepiring daging daging ayam yang sudha terpotong tipis. Akashi meletakkannya di meja yang sama, tempat Kuroko memotong daging bersama Murasakibara.

"Kompornya siap, nanodayo." Lapor Midorima, "Sayurannya juga sudah~" sahut Momoi,

"Dagingnya juga," tambah Kuroko. "Baiklah~ Ayo kita mulai ssu! Barbeque party!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!

Suara daging yang bersentuhan dengan permukaan pemanggang yang panas, membuat perut Kise berbunyi nyaring.

"Aku baru ketemu model yang sepertimu, Kise." Ledek Aomine, Kise yang tidak tau kalau itu merupakan sindiran hanya cengengesan.

"Aomine meledekmu loh, Kise." Kata Midorima, "EH!?" Kise langsung menatap Aomine horor. Namun Aomine cuek aja, ia terus fokus pada daging di panggangan, menjaganya agar tak gosong.

Setelah 5 menit menunggu, semuanya matang. Merekapun siap dengan piring dan sumpit masing-masing. Menyerbu semua yang ada di atas panggangan yang masih menyala dengan api kecil, untuk menjaga makanan tetap hangat.

Acara pesta barbeque ini berubah menjadi perang, dengan daging menjadi incaran utama. Tak ada yang melirik sayuran yang sudah teriak-teriak minta dimakan itu. Semuanya hanya terfokus pada daging sapi dan ayam yang sangat nikmat itu.

Kuroko memenuhi mulutnya dengan sayuran, ia tak punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan sepotong dagingpun. Kontestannya terlalu agresif, ia tak mampu menandinginya.

Akashi tampak makan dengan santai, walaupun tangannya sibuk bergelut melawan sumpit milik yang lain untuk memperebutkan setiap potong daging yang bagitu menggoda itu. Matanya tertuju pada gadis besurai aquamarine yang berdiri di seberangnya. Midorima berdiri di sebelahnya, membuat Akashi turut memperhatikan pemuda go green itu.

"Kuroko, bisa kau mengambilkanku wortel itu? Tanganku penuh, _nanodayo_." Kuroko melirik Midorima yang meminta pertolongannya itu. Tangannya terlihat penuh dengan piring kotor. Kuroko mengangguk pelan, iapun merai wortel yang tersisa dan menyuapinya ke mulut Midorima melalu sumpitnya.

"_Arigatou_, Kuroko." Midorima berjalan masuk, ia tampaknya akan mencuci piring-piring itu. Apakah Midorima sudah selesai makan? Atau ramalan zodiaknya melarang pemuda itu makan banyak? Entahlah, tak ada yang tau.

Akashi yang '_kebetulan_' melihat kejadian itu mengenggam sumpitnya erat, hingga sumpit itu terbelah menjadi dua, tidak, bahkan terbelah empat.

"A-Akashicchi, kau kenapa ssu?" tanya Kise gemetar, Akashi menoleh ke arah Kise dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Langsung saja Kise berlari ke belakang tubuh Aomine, meminta perlindungan.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Akashi meletakkan piringnya dan sumpit yang sudah tak layak disebut sumpit itu di atas meja. Lantas, pemuda itu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya, ia duduk bersandar di sofa. Dengan kepala mengadah dan kedua tangan menutupi wajah, Akashi mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumam Akashi. Tangannya kanannya terkepal dan beberapa kali menghantam permukaan sofa itu. Ia mencoba mencari jawabany dari pertanyaan yang diciptakan oleh kepalanya sendiri itu. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa bisa begitu menyakitkan ketika melihat Kuroko dekat dengan pria lain. Ini pertama kalinya bagi seorang Akashi Seijuro. Perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan, begitu mengganggu. Sebenarnya perasaan apa yang dirasakan Akashi? Kenapa ia terlihat begitu tersiksa?

Bayang-bayang Kuroko berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Akashi memejamkan matanya, tangannya terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Jangan-jangan aku..." Akashi menelan ludahnya, ia menggantung kalimatnya. Beberapa tetes keringat tampak meluncur dari pelipis Akashi.

"_Jangan-jangan aku jatuh cinta kepadanya?!" _

Ia buru-buru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran konyolnya itu.

"Jatuh cinta yang benar saja, itu tak akan terjadi." Gumam Akashi. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa reaksinya terhadap kedekatan Kuroko dengan pria lain itu hanyalah kesalahan yang dibuat otaknya. Dan hal itu tak akan terjadi lagi, namun hatinya berusaha meyakinkah sang pemilik tubuh, bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta.

Akashi merasa ia akan segera dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa jika terus-terusan begini. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari angin di teras belakang. Siapa tau dengan begitu ia dapat sedikit lebih tenang.

Villa terasa sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Mungkin yang lain bermain kembang api di tepi sungai, pikir Akashi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju teras belakang. Baru beberapa langkah sejak Akashi melewati pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dengan teas itu, ia langsung buru-buru bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"Tetsura? Sejak kapan ada di sana?" gumam Akashi yang cukup terkejut dengan berdirinya Kuroko di sana. Ia tampak memperhatikan langit yang di taburi beberapa bintang kecil. Akashi memperhatikan Kuroko dari balik pintu dengan seksama.

Saat itu di langit, tampak sebuah bintang terjatuh, atau begitulah yang dipikirkan Kuroko.

"Ah, bintang jatuh!" serunya. Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan di depan dada, jari-jarinya bertautan, membuat posisi kebanyakan orang ketika berdoa.

"_Apa yang dilakukannya?"_ Bibir Kuroko bergerak perlahan, meneruakkan harapan hati kecil Kuroko. Akashi yang berdiam diri sekitar 2 meter dari Kuroko, secara ajaib mendengar permohonan gadis itu,

"_Semoga ... jatuh cinta padaku." _

"_Eh? Apa?"_

* * *

Yak, lagi-lagi, statusnya ga jelas~ Haruskan kita the end aja :v /di gebuk massa/

Yah, di tengah-tengah kesibukkan menyelesaikan laporan, secara ajaib saya sukses menyelesaikan chap 4 yang tak kalah ambigu ini. Semoga aja, benda ini dapat membuat para readers cukup puas yo :3

Oke, makasih banyak uda mau baca, makasih makasih banget x3 Saya benar-benar senang ada yang mau membaca cerita ambigu ini /nangis terharu/ Yah, pokoknya makasih, byee nee~ Oh, jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya, [buat yang mau aja yaa]


	5. Chapter 5

Syukur deh, si empu akhirnya uda ada review :v Ga tau, dia puas atau nggak yang pasti saya simpulkan kalau dia puas dah /di gantung/ oke, tanpa banyak omong lagi, langsung aja, ini dia chap 5~ *plakk

* * *

**Title :**

**星空のミステイ****ク****[****Hoshizora no misuteiku]**

**(Kesalahan Bintang)**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko, GoM, etc**

**Pair : **

**AkaKuro, **

**Warning : **

GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko,**OOC****, **etc :v

* * *

Akashi mengacak-acak ribuan helai rambut di kepalanya. Ia mencoba membuat kepalanya yang biasanya tenang itu kembali seperti semula. Akashi yang ada di sana tak seperti Akashi Seijuro yang kita kenal. Akashi yang selalu dingin dan tak banyak suara, sudah hilang di tepis oleh harapan tulus gadis bersurai Aquamarine itu.

"Aku tidak salah dengar, bukan?" gumam Akashi. Ia menghela nafasnya, menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Dan kembalilah wajah dingin Akashi yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tunduk pada pemuda itu. Angin malam berhembus pelan mencium mersa tengkuk Akashi yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Akashi tak bergerak, ia membiarkan dinginnya angin malam di musim panas itu menggelitik lehernya. Dadanya terasa sesak saat ini, ia tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan angin yang bahkan tak dapat dilihatnya itu. Sosok Kuroko Tetsura telah memenuhi setiap rongga kepala Akashi. Sekarang, dapat dipastikan, bahwa pemuda dingin yang satu itu, benar-benar sedang ja-tuh cin-ta.

Akashi berusaha menyangkal fakta yang ada. Merontokkan kenyataan yang bergantung di depannya. Ia tidak ingin percaya bahwa harapan kecil Kuroko itu membuatnya jatuh cinta pada gadis yang tidak kebagian stock ekspresi yang disiapkan Tuhan untuk semua makhluknya.

Jatuh cinta itu hal konyol, pikir Akashi. Ia tak punya waktu untuk hal tak berguna seperti itu. Ia lebih baik mengurusi kantor ayahnya, ketimbang harus bermain-main dengan yang namanya cinta. Namun sekarang, cupid sudah mengunci hati Akashi. Mungkin ini yang namanya karma. Akashi mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang pada awalnya berkata, tak akan jatuh cinta pada gadis minim ekspresi yang kini malah membuatnya menjadi orang lain.

Suara riuh dari luar kamar Akashi membuyarkan lamunannya. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan diluar sana. Memang sejak Akashi berlari menuju kamarnya setelah ia mendengar harapan Kuroko, ia belum keluar dari kamar selangkahpun. Mungkin, ini waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dari kamar dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

_**KREEK!**_ Pintu kayu itu terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang sangat menyesakkan bagi Akashi. Matanya terbelalak, tangannya meraih gunting di saku celananya. Di sana Kise memeluk Kuroko dengan eratnya, yang lain bersorak-sorai, sementara Aomine tampak mengepal tangannya, ia siap memukul wajah si pemilik suara cempreng itu.

"Kurokocchi! Selamatkan aku ssu!" jerit Kise sambil terus memeluk Kuroko,

"Kise-kun, lepaskan, aku tidak bisa bernafas." Keluh Kuroko, aura mengintimidasi yang sangat kuat terasa memenuhi ruangan, siapapun dapat merasakaannya. Tapi itu sebuah pengecualian bagi si pirang itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!" perintah Akashi, Kise jatuh terduduk, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan kehadiran Akashi. Yang lain bungkam, tak ada yang berbicara, bahkan Murasakibarapun menghentikan rutinitas ngemilnya.

Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, si gadis hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar dan mengangguk pelan. Sesaat kemudian, Akashi melayangkan _deathglare_ pada Kise yang kini sudah bersembunyi di balik tubuh besar Aomine.

"Akashi, kau ini kenapa sih?" Aomine secara nekat membuka mulut, dan suaranya itu dibalas oleh tatapan dingin dari Akashi.

"Maksudmu?" Aomine menghela nafas, "Kau aneh Akashi." Akashi menaikkan alisnya,

"Kau bertingkah seperti saat pertama kali kami mengenal Tetsu. Seperti saat pertama kalinya Kise memeluk Kuroko." Jelas Aomine, yang lain mengangguk kompak.

"Inikan bukan yang pertama kalinya, biasanya Akashi-kun juga diam saja kalau Tetsu-chan dipeluk begitu." Sahut Momoi, Akashi hanya diam, dia melihat wajah Kuroko yang seolah bertanya padanya, "Ada apa?"

"Ia benar, biasanya kau akan diam saja ketika Kuroko dipeluk oleh Kise begitu, _nanodayo_." Midorimapun ikut-ikutan ingin '_memojokkan_' Akashi. Tapi, bukan Akashi namanya jika dengan mudah dipojokkan begitu,

"Memeluk seorang gadis seperti itu tidak dibenarkan." Kata Akashi,

"Apalagi dia putri tunggal dari keluarga terpandang, seharusnya dijaga baik-baik, bukan seenaknya dipeluk-peluk orang begitu. Dia bukan boneka." Lanjut Akashi,

"Lalu, kenapa sebelum-sebelumnya Akashicci diam saja?" tanya Kise,

"Aku belum kepikiran sampai sana," jawab Akashi santai. Baiklah, jika sudah begini melawanpun tak ada gunanya, kemungkinan untuk menang hanya 1%. Lebih baik semuanya menuruti kata-kata pemuda dengan iris heterokrom itu, dari pada harus menggali lubang kubur sendiri.

"_Dia itu milikku"_

* * *

'_Kecemburuan_' Akashi semakin menjadi-jadi saja, ia menggunakan kekuasaannya dan hobinya mengintimidasi orang lain untuk menjauhkan Kuroko dari para pria, yang dianggap Akashi sebagai pengganggu.

Tentu saja itu sangat mengganggu, tak hanya untuk Kuroko, yang lainnya juga. Tapi, melawan Akashi berarti sudah bosan hidup. Dan karena alasan itu pulalah, tak ada yang berani melawan.

Kuroko jujur saja merasa senang, karena Akashi menjadi sangat perhatian padanya, mungkin para bintang sudah mengabulkan harapannya. Namun, disisi lain, Kuroko merasa seperti putri yang ditawan. Mengingatkannya pada memori semasa kecil, dimana ia hanya bisa memandang keluar jendela dari kamarnya. Tak dapat pergi kemanapun, jangankan bermain, bertemu dengan anak seumurannya yang ada diluar saja tidak boleh. Benar-benar terasa terisolir, putri yang disekap, dikekang oleh jeruji besi yang kasat mata.

Kuroko duduk diam di teras belakang, ia memandang langit senja yang akan segera gelap. Dadanya terasa sesak, oksigen yang dibutuhkannya seolah menghilang. Tanpa ada seorangpun disekitarnya, benar-benar membuat Kuroko kehilangan arah. Alasan ia tetap tinggal di Jepang adalah untuk tetap bisa bersama Akashi dan mendapatkan banyak teman baru. Tapi, jika pada akhirnya orang yang pada awalnya dianggap sebagai kakak laki-laki yang hebat itu malah menjauhkannya dari impian yang akhirnya terjwujud, lebih baik ia ikut Papa dan Mama ke Jerman.

"Tetsu-chan~" Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, kedua lengan itu melingkar di lehernya.

"Momoi-san," Momoi tersenyum lebar, ia membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Kuroko.

"Kau pasti kesepian ya, Tetsu-chan." Kuroko mengangguk, Momoi buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak ke hadapan Kuroko.

"Ayo main bersama!" ajaknya, Kuroko terperangah,

"Yang lain sudah menunggu di tepi sungai, kita akan main kembang api." Otak Kuroko berusaha mencerna keadaan saat ini. Matanya bergerak melihat tangan Momoi yang sudah terulur itu, dengan segera Kurokopun menerima uluran itu. Tubuhnya ditarik dari kursi yang menjadi tumpuannya.

"Ayo cepat!" seru Momoi, keduanya berlari beriringan menuju tepian sungai, tempat dimana semua orang menunggu keduanya.

"_Aku tidak ingin sendirian."_

* * *

"Kembang Api~" seru Kise, pletak! Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepalanya,

"Berisik! Tak bisakah kau diam!?" gerutu Aomine, Kise menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang dijitak Aomine. "Ahomine baka!"

PLETAK! JEDUAK! PLAK! DUM! TAS! DON! PLETAK! JEDUAK!

"Baiklah, baiklah, ayo kita mulai saja!" seru Momoi. Momoi meraih Parasute Launcher Fireworks untuk pembukaan. "SE~NO!"

Kembang api meluncur, ketika ledakan-ledakan indah itu berakhir sebuah parasute jatuh dari atas. Semuanya berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkannya. Karena dalam ukuran tubuh Murasakibara yang menang, maka dengan mudah pemuda itu mendapatkannya.

Setelah selesai dengan Parasute Launcher, mereka melanjutkannya dengan Rocket Fireworks. Kuroko mulai dengan 5 buah di tangannya, setelah disulut iapun menerbangkannya ke langit. Tapi siapa sangka, kembang api itu justru terbang ke arah Kise.

"Kurokocchi!? Apakah kau mencoba membunuhku ssu!?" gerutu Kise yang sudah basah kuyup karena terpaksa meloncat ke sungai demi menghindari kembang api yang mengejarnya.

"Mereka terbang ke arah Kise-kun dengan sendirinya." Balas Kuroko, Aomine tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Kise kau begitu populer! Bahkan dikalangan kembang api!" Aomine tertawa lepas, ia tak memperdulikan wajah Kise yang sudah tak karuan itu. Pipinya menggembung seperti balon, bibirnya tak lupa maju 5 centi. Wajah yang sangat aneh itu sukses membuat Momoi ikut-ikutan tertawa lepas. Sementara yang lain, keep calm, jaga image bro :3

"Yosh! Berikutnya Pinwheels ssu!" Kise mencancapkan beberapa batang Pinwheels itu ke celah antar batu. Ia menyulutnya dan segera berlari menjauh. Letusan kembang api itu berputar-putar dan meluncur ke langit, hingga akhirnya menimbulkan ledakan indah yang terlihat seperti kincir angin. Benar-benar indah, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpana akan keindahan sesaat itu. Namun, mata Akashi sama sekali tak tertarik pada pesona fana itu, ia lebih tertarik pada gadis yang membuatnya tergila-gila, keindahan yang akan lebih memuaskan daripada keindahan yang ditawarkan kembang api murahan itu.

"Selanjutnya! Selanjutnya!"

"Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak kembang api yang kau bawa, nanodayo!?" Kise menoleh, kemudian memainkan jarinya seperti anak kecil yang di tanyai usianya.

"Ada banyak!" jawabnya, ia tersenyum lebar pada Midorima. Pemuda bersurai hijau lumut itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Repeaters!" seru Kise, Seperti namanya, kembang api ini menembakkan bunga api berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya semuanya meledak di langit malam yang gelap. Warnanya yang berwarna-warni benar-benar membuat mata setiap orang tahan untuk tidak berkedip dalam waktu yang lama. Bahkan Kurokopun ikut terperangah melihatnya, padahal ia sudah pernah melihat kembang api yang lebih hebat dari itu seperti Shells dan Roman Candles and Tubes yang merupakan deretan kembang api yang cukup mahal.

"Akashi-kun, mereka indah ya." Kata Kuroko pada Akashi yang beridiri tepat di sisinya. Akashi menoleh, bayangan wajahnya terpantul di mata Aquamarine gadis itu, terlihat begitu jelas dan bening.

"Tapi kau jauh lebih indah," gumam Akashi, begitu pelan hingga hampir tak terdengar.

"Eh?" Kuroko menenglengkan kepalanya, sepertinya telinga gadis itu menangkap sedikit gelombang Akashi yang begitu pelan itu.

"Lupakan." Kata Akashi, ia mengadah, menghadap ke lagit malam yang dihiasi bunga api yang mekar perlahan dan menghilang dengan cepat. Indah, tapi begitu singkat.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko memandang pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan wajah datarnya, namun matanya menunjukkan sorot kesedihan yang mendalam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, atau entah apa yang diingatnya, tak ada yang tau.

"Akashi-kun, mungkin aku akan ke Jerman ikut Papa dan Mama." Kata Kuroko tiba-tiba, Akashi memandang Kuroko dengan seksama. "Apa?"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, ia buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa, lupakan saja."

Iris Heterokrom itu membulat, "Apa itu barusan?" Akashi memperhatikan setiap langkah dari Kuroko yang perlahan berlari menuju Momoi dan yang lainnya. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang mampu membuat pipi Akashi mendadak memerah. Tapi, tidak kali ini, senyuman itu, justru membuat dada Akashi terasa sesak, membuat pemuda itu tak dapat bernafas dengan leluasa. Begitu sesak, tak ada ruang bagi dirinya. Uh, menyebalkan.

"_Perasaan menyakitkan apa ini?"_

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Akashi membuka matanya perlahan, dengan punggung tangannya ia mengusap-usap dua teropong yang dapat menangkap apapun itu. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang empuk itu. Menarik dirinya dari balutan selimut yang memaksanya untuk tidur lebih lama.

Dalam beberapa detik pintu kamar Akashi terbuka, seorang gadis berdiri disana. Kuroko tampak segar dengan rambut pendek sebahu dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna coklat.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci, jadi aku masuk saja, tidak apa?" Akashi menyipitkan matanya, ia menghela nafas, Akashi mundur beberapa langkah. Ia mendaratkan bokongnya ke tempat tidur kusutnya. Kuroko berjalan memasuki kamar Akashi, ia duduk di sofa yang posisinya membelakangi tempat tidur sang emperor.

"Ada apa?" Kuroko menoleh, ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke Akashi yang duduk diam di pinggiran ranjangnya. Seperti biasa, dengan wajah datar yang tak kalah datar dari dinding yang mengelilingi keduanya.

"Sarapannya sudah siap," kata Kuroko memberi tahu, Akashi menguap lebar, namun tangannya buru-buru menutupi terowongn itu. "Aku mengerti."

Kuroko mengangguk, ia beranjak dari sofa itu dan berlari keluar kamar Akashi. Meninggalkan kekosongan yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Akashi. Lagi-lagi dadanya terasa sesak, Oksigen tak mampu mencapai paru-parunya yang sudah merengek minta di isi. Akashi mengepal tangannya, kepalan itu berkali-kali menghantam permukaan ranjangnya.

"Akashi-kun! Ayo cepat!" kini suara Momoi yang terdengar, begitu nyaring dan jelas,

"Akashicci! Ayo cepat ssu! Nanti bagianmun dimakan Ahomine ssu!" suara itu melengking, terdengar jelas namun menyakitkan, membuat Akashi harus menyengritkan dahinya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Ahomine huh!" "Itte! Ahomine baka!" "Haaah!? Apa!?"

Akashi geleng-geleng kepala, kenapa teman-temannya itu [baca : budak] tidak ada yang normal sedikit huh!? Lihat saja, begitu ia keluar dari singgasananya itu, ia pasti akan disambut oleh wakil ketuanya yang sudah sibuk dengan lucky item anehnya itu.

"Oh, Ohayou, Akashi." Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit miring dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya...

"Akashicchi! Lihat Midorimacchi dengan lucky itemnya itu!" seru Kise yang sudah babak belur karena Aomine yang ingin menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada si pirang (tapi caranya salah).

Akashi berjalan begitu saja melalui Kise yang tengah antusias seperti anak TK yang baru saja menemukan kumbang. Kise langsung memajukan bibirnya 5 cm, diacuhkan itu menyebalkan, pikir Kise.

Akashi duduk di meja makan, tepat disebelah Kuroko yang sedang menceramahi Murasakibara agar tak makan ice cream di pagi hari, namun, Murasakibarakan telinga panci, mana mau ia mendengarkan nasihat Kuroko. Apalagi dengan hawa keberadaan yang begitu tipis itu, jangankan didengarkan, Murasakibara saja belum tentu mengetahui kalau seorang gadis dengan iris Aquamarine tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Atsushi," Akashi menatap Murasakibara dengan kedua korneanya, begitu tajam, seolah tatapan itu dapat mengiris apapun menjadi potongan kecil, hanya dengan meliriknya, **hanya** dengan meliriknya.

"Eh, Akachin... Tapi," "Atsushi," "Un, aku mengerti."

Kuroko menghela nafas lega, ia menoleh pada Akashi, "_Arigatou_,"

Akashi membuang muka, ia berjalan menuju pintu yang terbuk lebar, pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan teras belakang yang mendapatkan sinar matahari lebih banyak dari ruang makan yang ia tempati bersama teman-temannya [baca : budak].

_"Berada di sekitarmu, membuatku lupa dengan sesuatu yang disebut kesepian."_

* * *

Oke, mari kita berikan gelar The End pada kisah ini :v /digebuk/ Ya enggak lah, mana mungkin abis di sini ;v [kalo aku mau bisa aja sih :v] Yah, sekarang ya, saya bingung ini cerita mau dibikin gimana endingnya, happy endingkah sad endingkah. Kalau mau happy ending, Akashi mau nyatain perasaannya ke Kuroko gimana ya -_- saya bingung, siapa saja bantu aku, bimbing saya!

Oke, buat sang empu yang mau ujian semangat yoo! Yaudah, usulannya ditunggu, bye nee~


	6. Chapter 6

Ya~ Gomen telat update, ada berbagai kendala yang meghadang :v Mulai dari server yang bermasalah, hingga tumpukan laporan yang sudah merengek minta disentuh. Yah, saya harap readers tachi dapat mengerti keadaan saya saat ini /pundungan/ Oke, langsung aja, hepi reaading~ Semoga memuaskan :3

* * *

**Title :**

**星空のミステイ****ク****[****Hoshizora no misuteiku]**

**(Kesalahan Bintang)**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko, GoM, etc**

**Pair : **

**AkaKuro, **

**Warning : **

GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko,**OOC****, **etc :v

* * *

"Tapi, Mama..."

"Tet-chan, kau ingat perjanjian kita?"

"Ya, aku ingat."

"Bagus kalau begitu,"

"Tapi aku..."

"Tet-chan, janji adalah janji. Mama dan Papa akan menjemputmu besok,"

"Ta—pi.." tuut tuut tuut tuut.

Gadis itu terkulai lemas, jari-jarinya kehilangan kekuatan untuk menggenggam ponsel biru muda itu. Perlahan, ponsel itupun merosot dari tangannya dan mendarat dipangkuannya. Gadis itu menghela nafas, alisnya bertautan,

"_Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?"_

* * *

"Tetsu-chan~" Momoi menghampiri Kuroko yang terduduk lemas di sofa,

"Ada apa, Momoi-san?" Momoi duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa milik Kuroko. Ia menatap wajah Kuroko lekat-lekat, sesaat kemudian, bibirnya melengkung sempurna,

"Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku, Momoi-san?" Gadis bersurai smoke pink itu langsung buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Lengkungan pada bibir peachnya itu semakin lebar,

"Benarkah begitu?" Momoi mengangguk mantap, "Percayalah padaku, Tetsu-chan."

Tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan tak jelas ini, Kurokopun memilih percaya pada Momoi. Gadis bersurai aquamarine itu beberapa kali menghela nafas,

"Kau tampak sedang masalah, Tetsu-chan." Momoi menenglengkan kepalanya, Kuroko buru-buru menggeleng, "Bukan masalah besar,"

Momoi mengerutkan dahi, ia ingin percaya, tapi tidak bisa. Kenapa? Ekspresi wajah Kuroko tak menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Lihat saja wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu, kini seperti benang kusut yang tak berujung.

"Tetsu-chan, menyukai Akashi-kun kan?" terka Momoi, Kuroko tersedak air ludahnya sendiri, ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, berusaha membuat udara kembali memenuhi paru-parunya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Momoi-san?" Momoi tersenyum kecil, ia terkekeh,

"Jangan disembunyikan lagi, aku tau semuanya." Kuroko membuang muka, ia tak ingin menatap langsung iris pink yang kini berkilat-kilat itu. Seolah, memaksa Kuroko untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"Ayolah, kau tak bisa berbohong, nona muda." Kuroko berusaha mengembalikan wajah datarnya, mana tau hal itu dapat membuat Momoi percaya kalau ia tak berbohong.

Bukannya wajah datar yang muncul, kedua pipi Kuroko malah bersemu merah, hal itu membuat Momoi semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda Kuroko.

"Ayolah, akui saja." Kuroko diam sejenak, ia menghela nafasnya beberapa kali. Menepak-nepak pipinya pelan, ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap langsung iris pink menawan milik Momoi.

"Tidak, Momoi-san. Aku tidak menyukainya." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya, oh, dia berhasil rupanya. Namun, bukan Momoi namanya jika dapat dikelabui semudah itu.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku bisa mendekati Akashi-kun tanpa ada kendala yang berarti." Momoi melirik Kuroko dengan ujung matanya. Oh, Kuroko bereaksi, tangannya meremas celana pendek yang ia kenakan. Alisnya bertautan, bibirnya bergetar, sedikit. Umpan tergigit, sekarang Momoi hanya harus menarik dan mengulur drillnya untuk menarik ikan keluar dari air.

"Ada apa, Tetsu-chan? Kenapa gigimu bergetar? Oh, bibirmu juga." Momoi menyeringai, lebar sekali. Astaga Kuroko, semudah itukah kau masuk ke dalam perangkap Momoi Satsuki? Kepolosanmu benar-benar tak ketulungan lagi ya -_-

"A-aku.."

"Hm..? Ada apa, Tetsu-chan?"

"A-ano, a-aku..."

"Kenapa..?"

"A-aku menyukai Akashi-kun!?"

Momoi tersenyum puas, Kuroko langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Oh, terkutuklah mulutnya yang tak mau diajak kompromi ini.

"Lihat, aku benar bukan." Momoi berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Kuroko mendongak, menatap Momoi dengan wajah bersemu merah. Oh, ayolah, kau tak terlihat seperti dirimu yang biasa, Kuroko Tetsura.

"Tapi aku.. Akashi-kun tidak menyukaiku.." senyum yang mengembang di wajah Momoi perlahan menghilang. "Darimana kau tau?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Aku tak yakin, tapi kelihatannya begitu."

"Ayolah, jangan pesimis begitu, kau bahkan belum bertanya pada orangnya langsung." Momoi meraih tangan Kuroko, menariknya dari lembah yang bernama _–Putus Asa-_

Momoi memaksa kaki Kuroko melangkah mengikutinya, membawanya ketempat para Kiseki no Sedai berkumpul. Momoi _'menggiring' _Kuroko menuju bench di taman, ia dipaksa duduk di sana bersama Akashi.

"Duduk di sini, jangan bergerak. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat." Bisik Momoi,

Kuroko ingin meraih Momoi, memohon agar ia boleh duduk di tempat lain. Akashi memandang Kuroko yang menurutnya bersikap aneh itu. Ia menyengritkan dahinya,

"Kenapa?" batinnya, Kuroko menarik nafas perlahan, berusaha kembali tenang dan hasilnya.. Jang! Jang! Kuroko yang berwajah datar dan selalu tenang sudah kembali. *plok plok*

Pembicaraan dimulai, mereka memulai semuanya dengan membicarakan hal-hal normal, seperti rencana kedepannya, atau akan makan apa mereka siang nanti. Semuanya normal, sangat normal tak ada yang aneh. Kalaupun ada yang aneh, itu pasti karena mereka membahas lucky item Midorima hari ini yang berupa gayung berwarna hijau tua. Itu orang, mau goyang gayung atau bagaimana? Mari kita lupakan masalah nenek gayung *eh, maksudnya gayungnya si Midorima. Kuroko sendari tadi mencoba tetap rileks, menerka-nerka apa yang akan mereka bicarakan berikutnya. Hingga saat itu... saat mereka semua berada di penghujung pembicaraan dan tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Momoi tersenyum pada Kuroko, gawat, sesuatu akan terjadi setelah ini, atau begitulah yang dipikirkan Kuroko.

"Ne, Akashi-kun." Yang di panggil menoleh dengan malas, tangannya sibuk memainan gunting hitam keramatnya. Matanya seolah berkata _'Apa?'_ pada Momoi.

"Apakah kau menyukai Tetsu-chan?" hening, semua berusaha mencoba mencerna kata-kata Momoi, sesaat kemudian, barulah mereka bereaksi, lamban.

Kacamata Midorima langsung meluncur dari hidung mancungnya, Aomine yang sedang menyeruput milkshakenya langsung menyembur Kise, Kisepun dengan berisiknya langsung teriak-teriak ga jelas karena disembur Aomine, bahkan Murasakibarapun langsung menghentikan kegiatan ngemilnya.

Sementara yang dibicarakan...

"S-Si-Siapa yang suka dengan gadis jel—ek ini!?" Akashi menunjuk Kuroko yang kini membatu disebelahnya dengan gunting keramat itu_. [Wah, Akashi Tsundere.]_

Kuroko terdiam, air matanya tampak menggenang, namun bibirnya dipaksakan tersenyum. Momoi memandang Kuroko iba, ia tau, ia tau betul kalau ini kesalahannya.

"Te-Tetsu-chan.." Kuroko menggeleng, ia menatap Momoi dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Seolah berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Matanya dihiasi titik-titik air mata yang mengilap karena pantulan sinar matahari. Indah, seperti permata yang diselimuti birunya permukaan samudera pasifik. Tapi, keindahan itu tak dapat membuat hati Kuroko yang hancur berkeping-keping kembali pulih. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berlari memasuki villa.

Selang kepergian Kuroko, semua memandang Akashi, mereka kecewa pada sang Kapten yang terkenal sadis ini. Yah, memang wajar sih, karena berita tentang kebaikan sang kapten pada orang lain belum pernah terdengar. Tetapi, setidaknya, tak bisakah ia berkata kalau ia menyukainya sekalipun itu bohong?

"Akashi-kun."

"Akashicchi, kau jahat sekali ssu!"

"Akashi, kau seharusnya tidak boleh begitu pada Kuroko, _nandayo_. I-ini bukan seperti aku peduli atau semacamnya, ya!"

"Akachin membuat Kurochin menangis."

"Akashi, kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada Tetsu. Kau pria yang buruk."

Tatapan para teman-temannya [baca : budak] itu, dibalas dengan deathglare dari Akashi, mebuat yang lainnya seketika bungkam.

"Oh, sekarang kalian sudah berani menasihatiku ya?" Akashi menodong kelimanya dengan senjata andalannya, yang ditodongpun langsung geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka belum mau mati sekarang.

Akashi meletakkan guntingnya kembali ke tempatnya, saku celana. Ia menghela nafas, dan menatap birunya langit musim panas yang dihiasi beberapa awan putih.

"_Aku ini.. bodoh, ya?"_

* * *

Kuroko duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya, ia menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangan pucatnya itu. Berusaha menghentikan air mata yang sedari tadi membanjiri pipinya. Tangan kanannya menahan ponselnya agar terus menempel di telinganya, supaya ia dapat mendengar suara sang Ibu dengan jelas.

"Lihat? Tidak akan semudah yang kau kira, Tet-chan. Akashi Seijuro itu benar-benar berbeda dengan yang lainnya."

"Ta-tapi..._ hiks_.. aku.. aku.. _hiks_.."

"Tet-chan, mau sampai kapan kamu membantah semua kata-kata Mama?" sang lawan bicara yang tak lain, tak bukan merupakan ibu dari Kuroko Tetsura itu sendiri menghela nafas, ia sudah tidak tau lagi, bagaimana caranya membuat putrinya ini menurut, dan menyerah pada Akashi.

"Bukankah orang yang dijodohkan denganmu jauh lebih baik dari si Akashi itu?"

"Tapi.. aku.." Kuroko kembali membuka mulutnya, bagaimanapun ia tetap ingin berusaha memenangkan Akashi, bagimanapun caranya. Egois memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kuroko sudah terjerat jaring laba-laba yang dibuat Akashi, ia tak dapat lepas lagi sekarang. Ia tak akan bisa menoleh ke yang lain.

"Tet-chan, tidak ada lagi kata 'tapi'. Sekarang juga, Mama akan menyuruh Riko menjemputmu. Setelah itu, sesegara mungkin berangkat ke Amerika."

"Tu-tunggu! Mama.. dengarkan aku Mama!?"

Percuma, sambungannya sudah diputuskan, Kuroko tak bisa bersembunyi lagi dari kedua orang tuanya. Nona kecil kita sudah kalah, tak ada alasan lagi untuk tetap di Jepang. Ia kali ini, harus ikut orang tuanya ke Amerika, bertemu dengan orang yang sudah dijodohkan dengannya. Itu berarti, Kuroko harus segera menghapuskan sosok Akashi dari benaknya.

Dapatkah Kuroko melakukannya? Seharusnya itu dapat dilakukan dengan mudah, mengingat Akashi sudah menolaknya terang-terangan. Namun, kalau sudah cinta, mau bagaimana lagi?

Kuroko beranjak dari tempatnya, ia berdiri menatap lemari coklat besar yang ada di depannya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada koper birunya yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat sofa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju koper itu, tanggannya meraih koper itu. Menariknya menuju lemari besar yang ada di sana. Pintu lemari itu terbuka, tampak pakaian-pakaian tersusun dengan apik di sana. Tangan Kuroko meraihnya, memasukkan satu—demi—satu pakaian itu ke dalam koper.

Air matanya perlahan kembali turun, menetes membasahi baju-baju yang kini sudah tersusun di koper itu. Kuroko kembali menyeka setiap bulir yang jatuh, ia tak ingin menangis lagi, sudah cukup. Mungkin yang Ibu Kuroko katakan memang benar, tidak mungkin ia berhasil mendapatkan hati Akashi yang terkenal dingin itu.

Sia-sia, semuanya tak ada hasilnya. Mungkin benar kata Murasakibara, tidak semua usaha akan mendapatkan penghargaan. Tidak semua usaha akan dihargai orang lain, tidak semua, ya tidak semua. Tapi, Kuroko tak ingin usahanya termasuk ke dalam golongan yang tidak dihargai itu. Ia ingin tetap percaya bahwa setiap usaha itu akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal, ia ingin, sangat ingin.

Tanpa sadar, lemari itu sudah kosong sekarang. Semuanya sudah berpindah pada koper biru yang sudah di tutup resletingnya oleh Kuroko itu. Selesai, sekarang ia siap untuk pergi dari villa itu kapanpun.

Kuroko menarik kopernya, membawanya keluar kamar. Ia tau, sebentar lagi Riko dan supirnya pasti akan datang. Kuroko disambut dengan wajah Momoi yang tampak sangat kehilangan, kedua lengan itu langsung mendekap Kuroko.

"Kau akan kemana? Tetsu-chan?!" Kuroko mendorong Momoi pelan, meminta agar pelukannya sedikit dilonggarkan.

"Amerika, Momoi-san. Aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang dijodohkan denganku di sana."

Momoi kini benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya, namun kedua tangannya menggenggam bahu Kuroko erat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ku mohon, jangan menangis. Jangan membuat perpisahan ini terasa semakin berat Momoi.

"Tetsu-chan... kenapa? Akashi bagaimana?" Kuroko tersenyum tipis,

"Aku sudah ditolak terang-terangan oleh Akashi-kun, Momoi-san. Aku juga sudah diminta segera pulang oleh Mama." Jelas Kuroko. Momoi langsung memeluk Kuroko erat, tangisnya meledak di sana. Air mata Momoi turut membasahi wajah Kuroko yang berada di dalam pelukannya.

"KUROKOCCHI! Ada Riko dan supirmu di depan ssu, kau mau ke..."

Kise terdiam melihat kejadian di depannya,

"Momocchi, a-ada apa ssu!?" Kise langsung menghampiri Momoi yang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk Kuroko erat.

"Tetsu-chan... _hiks_... _Ikanaide! Ikadaide!_" isak Momoi.

Aomine yang mendengar tangisan Momoi, langsung berlari menuju sumber suara. Tak lupa ia menjitak kepala Kise yang diduga sebagai penyebab menangisnya teman semasa kecilnya itu.

"Oi! Kise apa yang kau lakukan pada Satsuki hah!?" Kise langsung meritih kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalaya.

"Bukan salahku, ssu. Aku datang sudah begini ssu.."

"Ada apa sebenarnya, _nanodayo_. Kenapa adegan drama melodramatis ini bisa terjadi di sini, _nanodayo_?"

"Midochin, tidak bisa melihat sutiasi ya." Murasakibara kembali memasukkan segenggam potato chips ke mulutnya.

"Yang tidak bisa melihat situasi itu siapa, _nanodayo_!?" umpat Midorima dalam hati.

Momoi terus menangis, bahkan tangisannya semakin nyaring saja. Sampai-sampai Akashi yang sedang mengurung diri di kamarpun terusik.

"Momoi-san jangan menangis." Bujuk Kuroko sambil mengelus-elus punggung Momoi yang tak melonggarkan pelukannya sedikitpun.

"Tetsu-chan.. _hiks.._ jangan ke Amerika, aku mohon... _hiks.._"

"HEE!? Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Kurochin mau ke Amerika!?"

Kuroko mengangguk, ia akhirnya sukses melepaskan diri dari pelukan Momoi yang begitu menyesakkan. Sekarang Momoi duduk di sofa ruang tengah itu, sambil terus menangis.

"Seharusnya aku ke Jerman. Tapi, orang yang dijodohkan denganku ada di Amerika. Jadi, mulai besok aku akan tinggal di sana." Jelas Kuroko. Mendengar penjelasan itu, kini giliran Kise yang memeluk Kuroko erat. Dengan suara cemprengnya ia berteriak,

"KUROKOCCHI! Jangan pergi ssu!"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak bisa Kise-kun. Aku sudah ditolak Akashi. Aku harus pulang."

"Oi, oi, hanya ditolak begitu kau sudah menyerah Tetsu? Tidak seperti dirimu saja."

Kuroko menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, alisnya bertautan.

"Kalau aku bisa melawan, dengan senang hati aku melakukannya, Aomine-kun."

"Tapi dalam situasi seperti ini Kuroko tak dapat melakukan apapun, _nanodayo_." Sambung Midorima. Kuroko mengangguk, Aomine mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Kehidupan kalian keluarga kelas atas benar-benar menyusahkan." Komentar Aomine asal-asalan.

"Jadi, Kurochin akan pergi?" Kuroko mengangguk pada Murasakibara, pemuda dengan tinggi tubuh di atas rata-rata itu tampak kecewa. Terbukti dengan munculnya kerutan di dahi dan alis yang bertaut satu sama lain.

"_Gomenasai, _aku harus segera pergi.." Kuroko menarik kopernya menuju pintu, di sana Riko sudah menunggu dengan senyuman hangat pada Kuroko. Ia berusaha menenangkan hati sang nona muda agar ia dapat berpisah dengan teman-temannya dengan lapang dada. Dan tentu saja, dapat melupakan Akashi sesegera mungkin.

"_Sayonara, minna. Arigatou_." Kuroko melambaikan tangannya, tangisan Momoi semakin menjadi-jadi. Ah, hati Kuroko terasa tercabik-cabik. Samar-samar terdengar suara Aomine yang berusaha menenangkan Momoi.

Kuroko sudah tak dapat berbalik, ia harus segera ke Amerika. Ia sudah kalah, ia harus menuruti perintah Ibunya kali ini. Sudah tak ada waktu untuk menjadi egois ataupun keras kepala.

"Apakah kita langsung ke airport, nona?" tanya Riko begitu keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Ya, langsung saja." Balas Kuroko. Ia memandang keluar jendela, memandang villa yang berada di luar sana. Tempat yang kini tak bisa Kuroko raih.

"_Tak adakah, ucapan selamat jalan untukku?"_

* * *

Bukannya mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Kuroko. Akashi malah sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai Kuroko. Ditambah lagi, ia mengatakan bahwa nona yang begitu menawan itu terlihat jelek di matanya. Ah, rasanya mengutuk diri sendiri saja tak cukup untuk menebus dosanya.

Akashi menghela nafas, ia memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Ia tak pernah merasakan rasa menyesal yang sedahsyat ini. Tentu saja, karena sebelumnya Akashi tak pernah menyesali apapun bukan?

Oh, Akashi, kemana dirimu yang penuh kharisma dan berwibawa, huh? Kemana dirimu yang begitu kejam dan senang mengintimidasi? Kemana hilangnya dirimu yang biasanya? Apakah perasaan tulus milik gadis minim ekspresi yang seharusnya menjadi tanggunganmu itu benar-benar membuat hati bekumu meleleh? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau melepasnya Akashi? Tak hanya melepasnya, kau bahkan melukai gadis yang seharusnya kau jaga baik-baik itu.

Ingin rasanya Akashi menguliti dirinya sendiri saat itu juga. Namun, sepertinya tindakan seperti itu terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk masalah cinta seperti ini.

"_Apakah yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?"_

* * *

"Penerbangannya bisa secepat ini, seperti yang diharapkan dari perkembangan teknologi." Gumam Kuroko. Tentu saja, karena kau terbang menggunakan jet pribadi keluargamu, nona muda.

Kuroko menatap sekeliling, lapangan tandus yang menjadi landasan pesawat itu menyapa Kuroko ramah. Jet pribadi itu mendaratkan Kuroko pada salah satu airport yang dijalankan keluarga Kuroko bersama keluarga pemuda yang dijodohkan dengan Kuroko. Tuhan, sebenarnya seberapa kaya sih keluarga Kuroko dan keluarga mempelai pria ini? Yah, walaupun dapat dipastikan kalau Akashi group, jauh diatas keduanya.

Kuroko didampingi Riko, berjalan keluar airport. Memandang sekeliling, menunggu mobil jemputan datang. Namun tiba-tiba...

BRUUKK!

"Ah, sorry.. a-are you okay?" Kuroko meringis kesakitan, ia mengelus-elus lututnya yang langsung membentur permukaan jalan itu. Riko langsung membantu Kuroko berdiri, sementara pemuda bertubuh besar yang menabrak Kuroko itu buru-buru minta maaf. Riko yang sudah siap menghajar orang yang melukai sang nona muda, langsung dihentikan oleh Kuroko. Ia tak ingin membuat keributan di tempat itu.

"Um, excuse me. Are you japanese?" tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Kuroko yang sedikit—banyak mengerti, mengangguk. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, ia menghela nafas lega.

"_Onamae wa nan desuka?_" pemuda itu bertanya dengan nada bergetar. Sepertinya ia jarang menggunakan bahasa Jepang, atau kalimat itu tidak biasa ia gunakan karena bersifat cukup formal? Dan juga, tiba-tiba menanyakan nama itu, bukankah agak aneh?

"Kuroko Tetsura, _desu. Kanojo wa _Aida Riko _desu_."

"Oh, aku sudah menunggumu, Kuroko—san?" Kuroko menenglengkan kepalanya,

"Anda siapa?" tanyanya, ia memandangi pemuda itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Oh, aku Kagami Taiga. Panggil saja Taiga. Aku diminta untuk menjemputmu."

"Taiga—kun, ya?" Pemuda itu mengangguk, tiba-tiba ponsel Kuroko berdering. Pemuda yang bernama menyebut dirinya Kagami Taiga itu tersenyum, mempersilahkan Kuroko untuk menerima telpon yang sepertinya penting itu.

"Moshi-moshi, Mama..?"

"Sudah bertemu Kagami-kun?" Kuroko melirik ke arah orang yang dibicarakan Ibunya,

"Sudah,"

"Bagus kalau begitu, kita bertemu malam nanti ya, Tet-chan."

"Aku mengerti." Tuuuut Tuuut Tuuut,

Kuroko menutup flip ponselnya, ia kembali meletakkan ponsel itu ke dalam sakunya. Kagami berdehem. Ia mengulurkan tangannya,

"Kita pergi sekarang..?" Kuroko menyerahkan kopernya ke tangan Kagami,

"Baiklah," Riko menepuk bahu Kuroko pelan,

"Saya mohon maaf sebesar-sebesarnya, nona. Tapi, saya hanya bisa mendampingi anda sampai di sini saja."

"Eh?"

"Saya harus segera kembali ke Jepang nona." Jelas Riko. Alis Kuroko bertautan satu sama lain.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, nona." Riko membungkukkan tubuhnya 45° derajat.

"Baiklah, arigatou ne. Riko-san." Kuroko tersenyum tipis, Rikopun membalas senyuman itu, sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang banyak.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang?" Kagami kembali bertanya, Kurokopun mengangguk sebagai responnya.

Keduanya berjalan menuju mobil hitam yang diparkir rapi di parking lot. Sepanjang jalan, Kagami menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai dirinya maupun orang yang ditunangkan dengan Kuroko.

"Dia pemain basket yang hebat. Walaupun sempat hiatus karena cidera fatal." Jelas Kagami, sambil melirik wajah Kuroko yang duduk di belakang melalui kaca spion. Kuroko mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

Mobil yang ia naiki itu perlahan mengurangi kecepatannya, hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah gedung besar dengan gapura besar betuliskan **'Seirin Basketball'**

"Ano, Taiga-kun, ini tempat apa?"

"Ini adalah lapangan basket indoor milik orang itu." Kuroko ber-oh ria, ia mengikuti langkah Kagami memasuk gedung besar itu.

Di dalamnya, ada banyak orang yang sedang berlatih basket. Tunggu, semuanya terlihat seperti orang Jepang. Aroma keringat yang menyengat mengusik hidung Kuroko, namun ia tak bergeming. Sudah sering dialaminya sewaktu di Jepang kok, ga masalah.

"Lihat, itu orangnya." Kagami menunjuk seorang pemuda bertubuh besar dengan alis yang cukup tebal dan surai kecoklatan yang tampak basah oleh keringat. Ia sedang bertanding one—on—one dengan seorang pemuda berkacamata.

"Oi! Dia sudah disini!" Pertandingan itu berhenti seketika, tepat setelah Kagami berteriak padanya. Pemuda itu membalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan. Ia langsung berlari menuju tempat dimana Kagami dan Kuroko berada.

"Yo, Kagami. Jadi, ada di mana gadis itu?" tanyanya sambil celingak—celinguk. Kagamipun ikut-ikutan celingak-celinguk.

"A-ano.. aku ada di sini." Kuroko mencolek lengan pemuda itu, ia tampak terkejut, ia sepertinya tak sadar kalau tenryata Kuroko sudah beridiri tepat di sampingnya,

"A-ah_, sumanai_, kau begitu kecil, aku tak dapat melihatmu." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko,

"Perkenalkan, aku Kiyoshi Teppei." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar,

Tiba-tiba sebuah potongan film tua terulang kembali di kepala Kuroko.

"_Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, Kuroko. Aku janji!"_

Suara itu menggema di telinga Kuroko, sebelum akhirnya hilang dengan sendirinya.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsura." Kuroko menjabat tangan pemuda itu, pemuda yang dijodohkan dengannya. Tangannya begitu besar dan hangat, jangan lupa sensasi lengket yang diciptakan keringatnya. Senyuman si Kiyoshi itu semakin melebar saja, Kurokopun membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman tipis yang biasa itu tunjukkan.

"_This is what it means to be happy, desuka?"_

* * *

Yooosshhhaa~ Chapter 6 update~ Dengan word lebih dari 2000 :v Yah, gimana? Apakah alur yang seperti ini akan memuaskan anda-anda sekalian? Harus yaa, dari pada dibikin sad ending entar :v _[*maksa]_ /di lempar ke laut/ Maaf aja ya, kalo semakin kesini karakternya semakin OOC aja, makluminya, okeh? /di bejek/

Yah, entah saya mau nulis apa lagi, lupa ._. Yang pasti makasih uda mau membaca fic ambigu seperti fic saya ini /nangis guling-guling/ yah, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya, [kalo ada] /di gantung/ Mind to review :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Title :**

**星空のミステイ****ク****[****Hoshizora no misuteiku]**

**(Kesalahan Bintang)**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko, GoM, etc**

**Pair : **

**AkaKuro, **

**Warning : **

GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko,**OOC****, **etc :v

* * *

Potongan film itu terus berputar di kepala Kuroko sejak ia menjabat tangan pria bertubuh besar itu. Ada apa? Kenapa seperti ini? Seolah Kuroko pernah bertemu dengannya disuatu tempat.

Keduanya duduk manis di bench sambil menyaksikan pertandingan basket Three—on—Three, antara Kouhai Team dan Senpai Team.

"Orang tua itu aneh ya." Kata Kiyoshi, Kuroko menoleh, menenglengkan kepalanya.

"Maksudnya?" Kiyoshi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu.

"Kau tau, kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tau-tau sudah di jodohkan begini."

Kuroko menggangguk pelan, "Un, Kau benar Kiyoshi-kun."

Kiyoshi tertawa renyah, ia memegangi perutnya.

"Baru saja bertemu seperti ini, taunya 5 hari lagi kita akan bertunangan. Dunia ini benar-benar hebat." Tawanya kembali lepas di udara. Membuat Kuroko terperangah, untuk pertama kalinya, melihat seorang pria yang lebih ekspresif daripada Kise.

Tangan besar Kiyoshi, menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko perlahan.

"Yah, semoga saja kita bisa cocok, ya?" Senyuman lebar itu kembali tersuguh untuk Kuroko. Senyuman tulus yang menghangatkan itu. Seolah, sang matahari sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Semoga saja," gumam Kuroko. Kiyoshi berdiri tepat setelah pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan mutlak Senpai Team.

"Jangan remehkan kami, dasar bocah!" seru pemuda dengan kacamata itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia memandang para _kouhai_nya rendah.

"Jangan begitu, kau terlalu sombong, Hyuuga." Kiyoshi menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda yang dipanggilnya Hyuuga itu.

"Haah!?" Hyuuga menatap Kiyoshi tajam, sementara Kiyoshi hanya cengar-cengir,

"Ayolah, jangan membuat wajah seperti itu." Katanya santai, Hyuuga mengepal tangannya, ia siap untuk membabat habis kepala Kiyoshi. Namun...

"Ano.."

"HUAA!" Semua terkejut dengan kehadiran Kuroko yang tergolong sangat tiba-tiba. Bahkan Kiyoshipun sampai terkejut karena calon pengantinnya itu tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka.

"Ku-Kuroko-san, sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanya Kagami ragu-ragu,

Kuroko menenglengkan kepalanya,

"Aku berjalan kemari bersama Kiyoshi-kun kok," jawab Kuroko, "—tolong jangan gunakan 'san' aku merasa menjadi sangat tua karenanya."

Kagami nyengir, "Ho—oh, _gomenasai_."

Mereka benar-benar dibuat kaget plus kagum oleh hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang super tipis ini. Ayolah, kalian berlebihan, bahkan para Kiseki no Sedai saja tidak bereaksi selebay itu.

"Jadi, ada apa, Kuroko?" tanya Kiyoshi,

Kuroko buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak ada, _gomenasai_."

"Tidak perlu sungkan, katakan saja." Sahut pemuda dengan surai hitam dengan nomor punggung 5.

Kuroko diam, ia bahkan tak tau apa alasan kakinya bergerak mengikuti Kiyoshi. Ia hanya merasa, kalau ia harus selalu berada di dekat Kiyoshi. Walaupun ia tak tau kenapa, tapi ia hanya mengikuti instingnya. Kau tau? Ada yang bilang kalau insting wanita itu sangat tajam. Yah, mungkin saja itu benar, kan?

"_Maa.. Maa.._" Kiyoshi menepuk-nepuk punggung Kuroko pelan, senyumnya kembali merekah. Orang ini, punya ada berapa banyak sih stock senyumannya? Ga capek apa?

"Ayo sudahi latihan hari ini," ujar Kiyoshi "—aku harus mengantarnya ke mansion. Dia pasti lelah."

Kedua manik kecoklatan itu menatap wajah Kuroko, tatapan yang begitu hangat, seolah mentari tengah menatap Kuroko.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa besok kita ada latihan pagi!" pemuda berkacamata itu –Hyuuga Junpei mengingatkan rekan-rekannya, dilihat dari tingkahnya, ia pasti ketua tim ini, apakah benar?

Satu persatu meninggalkan gedung itu, menyisakan beberapa orang disana, di antaranya ;

"Yaah, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan ya." Kata pemuda bernomor punggung 5 –Izuki Shun sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk putihnya.

Pernyataannya itu diberi anggukan oleh pemuda bertubuh besar yang terlihat begitu pendiam itu –Mitobe Rinnosuke

"Tapi hari ini menyenangkan~ Karena ada nona manis yang menonton latihan kita~" sahut yang paling berisik sambil melirik ke arah Kuroko yang membalasnya dengan tatapan datar –Koganei Shinji.

"Hoi, jangan meliriknya seperti itu dong!" protes Kiyoshi sambil memegangi kedua pundak Kuroko.

"Yare-yare, hanya karena gadis kecil saja." Komentar Hyuuga sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot itu.

"Senpai, kalian ini berisik." Tanggap Kagami, "—desu."

"Haah!?" Hyuuga menarik baju kaos Kagami, kontes saling menatappun dimulai. Namun, baru saja kontes itu berlangsung, Kiyoshi langsung buru-buru melerai keduanya.

Setelah kontes tatap-meatap itu dihentikan, Kiyoshi lantas menyeret Kagami keluar gedung itu. Tak lupa ia melambaikan tangan pada rekan satu timnya itu. Tentu saja, Kuroko mengekor pada Kiyoshi.

Kini ketiganya sudah duduk manis di mobil. Dengan Kagami sebagai sopir, dan Kuroko beserta Kiyoshi menghuni kursi belakang.

Kagami langsung tancap gas, membaur dengan kendaraan yang sudah berada di jalan. Jalanannya tak begitu ramai, jadi mobil hitam itu dapat melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

"Ah, apakah kau sudah diberitahu kalau kita akan tinggal di mansion yang sama?"

Kuroko tampak sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa?"

"Para orang tua itu yang bilang, katanya kita akan tinggal satu mansion." Jelas Kiyoshi,

"Ano, bukankah kita ini baru akan bertunangan 5 hari lagi?" Kiyoshi menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Loh, kau tidak diberi tau?" Kiyoshi menatap wajah Kuroko lekat-lekat. Wajah itu seolah berkata dengan sendirinya kalau Kuroko tak mengetahui apapun, kasihan sekali, datang jauh-jauh ke Amerika tanpa tau apapun. Kiyoshi menghela nafas,

"Setelah tunangan, 3 minggu kemudian pernikahan akan dilangsungkan. Tapi karena kau masih siswi SMA, jadi itu akan jadi White Wedding." Jelas Kiyoshi.

Kedua mata Kuroko terbelalak, ia sama sekali tak tau menau soal itu. Benar-benar di luar dugaan. Sebegitu inginnyakah para orang tua itu melihat anak-anaknya menikah?

"White Wedding kah?" gumam Kuroko, Kiyoshi terkekeh,

"Benar-benar anehkan. Padahal kita baru saja bertemu, taunya kita sudah mau jadi pasangan suami istri." Ujar Kiyoshi dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Kuroko menunduk, ia sedang berfikir keras saat ini. Mampukah Kuroko melupakan sosok Akashi dan segera berpaling pada Kiyoshi dalam waktu yang singkat ini?

"_Harus!"_ tekad Kuroko dalam hati, Kagami memperhatikan keduanya dari kaca spion, ia tersenyum kecil,

"_Syukurlah, akhirnya bertemu juga."_ Batinnya. Kagami menambah kecepatan mobil itu, ia ingin segera sampai ke mansion yang akan di tempati sang Senpai dan pasangannya.

"Akhirnya, aku dapat bertemu denganmu." Gumam Kiyoshi pelan sambil memandangi wajah Kuroko, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Ano, apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Kuroko sambil memegangi pipinya, Kiyoshi menggeleng dengan cepat. Tentu saja, sambil tersenyum ia berkata,

"Um, tidak ada apa-apa."

"_Look into your heart and you'll find love"_

* * *

Sebuah bangunan besar dengan cat kecoklatan yang dipadukan dengan warna putih berdiri di depan ketiga orang itu.

Kuroko terperangah melihatnya, mansion itu sedikit lebih besar dari rumahnya di Jepang. Designnyapun begitu indah, benar-benar memesona, pikir Kuroko.

Kagami menurunkan koper Kuroko dari bagasi mobil. Kiyoshi menarik tangan Kuroko, membawa calon mempelainya itu memasuk mansion besar mereka. Kagami mengekor di belakang sambil membawa koper milik Kuroko.

Pintu besar itu terbuka, interior yang benar-benar menakjubkan menyambut ketiganya. Tak hanya Kuroko, bahkan Kiyoshi dan Kagamipun ikut-ikutan terkagum-kagum.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau mansionnya akan semegah ini," decak Kiyoshi kagum. Seorang maid menghampiri ketiganya, ia membungkuk sebentar.

"Mari saya antarkan ke kamar anda, Nona Kiyoshi." Kuroko menenglengkan kepalanya, ia menatap Kiyoshi dengan tatapan bingung,

"Yang dimaksudnya adalah kamu," ujar Kiyoshi sambil mengelus-elus kepala Kuroko.

"Tapi sekarang aku masih nona muda Kuroko." Kiyoshi tertawa lepas, ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya, setitik air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ya, kau benar. Kau masih nona muda Kuroko saat ini." Kiyoshi berkacak pinggang, ia tersenyum hangat pada Kuroko.

"_Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi nyonya Kiyoshi, manis."_ Batin Kiyoshi.

Tak buang waktu terlalu lama, maid itupun segera mengantarkan Kuroko menuju kamarnya. Kagami tetap mengikuti keduanya, karena ia harus membawakan Kuroko kopernya. Ia tak tega jika melihat seorang wanita membawa barang bawaan berat seperti koper ini contohnya. Sementara Kiyoshi, ia memilih untuk segera mengecek kamarnya.

Kamar Kuroko terletak di lantai dua berbeda dengan kamar Kiyoshi yang berada di lantai satu, dengan jendela besar yang menghadap pepohonan hijau dibelakang Mansion. Pemandangan yang menyejukkan. Kuroko membuka jendela itu, membiarkan angin musim panas di Amerika masuk dan memenuhi ruangannya.

Mendapatkan waktunya kembali, membuat Kuroko teringat kembali pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, saat ia masih berpijak di dataran bernama Jepang. Begitu pedih, menyisakan beberapa luka dalam di hati Kuroko. Namun tentu saja, Kuroko pasti akan menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dari orang lain. Terutama Kiyoshi. Ia tak ingin Kiyoshi mengetahuinya, tidak, tak hanya ia. Yang pasti tak akan ada seorangpun yang mengetahui hal ini, Kuroko akan menyembunyikannya sebaik mungkin, serapi yang ia bisa.

Setelah merapikan pakaian seadanya yang ia bawa dari Jepang, Kuroko duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Matanya tertuju pada pepohonan yang bergoyang di luar sana. Angin musim panas yang cukup menyejukkan itu menyapa mesra setiap helai dari surai aquamarine Kuroko.

Maid yang tadi mengantarnya menuju kamar kembali muncul. Ia membawa gaun berwarna baby—pink dengan bahan satin di tangannya. Ia mengatakan bahwa itu pemberian dari Kiyoshi. Gaun itupun diletakkan di dalam lemari, bersama pakaian lainnya.

Tak lama setelah Maid itu pergi, kini giliran Kiyoshi yang menghampiri Kuroko. Seperti biasa, ia muncul dengan wajah berseri-seri. Memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tanpa cacat sedikitpun itu.

"Kau senang dengan gaun yang ku berikan?" tanya Kiyoshi penasaran—kepo maksudnya.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "Ya, arigatou, Kiyoshi-kun."

Kiyoshi menghela nafas lega, ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Kau tau, aku tak pintar dalam memilih pakaian. Apalagi jika itu untuk wanita. Untung saja ada si Kagami itu." Jelas Kiyoshi sambil melirik Kagami yang ternyata dari tadi terus mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal yang besar." Elak Kagami, Kiyoshi menepak-nepak punggung Kagami. Keduanya tampak sangat akrab, apakah hubungan antara Senpai dan Kouhai itu memang sehebat itu?

"Malam nanti, kita akan dinner. Aku harap kau mengenakan gaun itu ya." Pesan Kiyoshi,

"_E_, dengan senang hati." Balas Kuroko sambil mengangguk. Senyuman Kiyoshi kembali merekah, ah, pemandangan yang indah.

"Kalau begitu, mau jalan-jalan sebentar? Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum dinner." Ajak Kiyoshi, tidak ada respon langsung, Kiyoshipun menenglengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah, mungkin Kuroko-san ingin beristirahat." Kagami menyikut Kiyoshi yang masih menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko.

"Begitukah?" Kiyoshi meminta Kuroko memberi kepastian, apakah yang dikatakan Kagami itu benar atau tidak.

"Mungkin benar, aku merasa sedikit lelah."

"Eh, _go-gomenasai_. Aku tidak memikirkan bagian itu..." Kiyoshi menggaruk kepala belakangnya, Kuroko menggeleng,

"Tidak masalah." Sebuah senyuman tipis ia suguhkan untuk kedua pria di depannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, selamat beristirahat." Kata Kagami sambil menyeret Kiyoshi menjauh dari kamar Kuroko. Gadis dengan iris aquamarine itupun melambai kepada keduanya.

Menutup pintu kamarnya, Kurokopun merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia merogoh saku celananya, meraih ponsel yang berkemungkinan sudah diserang beribu-ribu pesan dari teman-temannya.

Dan benar saja, 39 e-mail. Kurokopun memutuskan untuk membuka e-mailnya satu persatu.

* * *

_From : Kise Ryouta  
To : Kuroko Tetsura  
Subject : Balas pesan ku!_

_Kurokocchi!? Kau sudah sampai? Bagaimana di sana? Kau baik-baik saja kan? _

_Kise_

* * *

_From : Murasakibara Atsushi  
To : Kuroko Tetsura  
Subject : Makan yang banyak_

_Kurochin, pastikan kau makan yang banyak ya. Kisechin yang menyuruhku mengirim pesan ini, katanya agar Kurochin senang. Apakah kau senang? _

_Mura _

* * *

_From : Midorima Shintarou  
To : Kuroko Tetsura  
Subject : None_

_Jangan salah paham, aku mengirimu pesan karena si cempreng itu memaksaku! Pokoknya jangan salah paham! Ini bukan seperti aku peduli padamu atau semacamya!_

_Midorima _

* * *

_From : Aomine Daiki  
To : Kuroko Tetsura  
Subject : None_

_Sudah sampai? Amerika itu seperti apa? Kau pastinya baik-baik saja kan? Jangan lupa kenakan tabir surya. _

_Aomine _

* * *

_From : Aomine Daiki  
To : Kuroko Tetsura  
Subject : Aku lupa _

_Aku lupa, kalau ada pemain basket hebat di sana, kenalkan padaku ya. _

_Aomine_

* * *

_From : Momoi Satsuki  
To : Kuroko Tetsura  
Subject : Kau tak dapat masalahkan?_

_Tetsu-chan!? Bagaimana di sana? Kau sudah sampai bukan? Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah pemuda yang dijodohkan denganmu itu orang baik? Apakah dia tampan? Apakah dia hebat? Dia tidak menakitimu kan? Tetsu-chan! Aku merindukanmu_

_Momoi_

* * *

Dan 33 pesan lainnya adalah pesan dari Momoi dengan isi yang sama.

Kuroko tampak tesenyum kecil beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya senyuman itu pudar perlahan. Karena tak ada pesan dari orang yang ia tunggu.

"Tidak ada ya?"

"_Demo Mezameta Asa,_ _Kimi wa Inainda Ne"_

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 04:00 dini hari, seorang pemuda duduk merenung di sofanya. Wajahnya tampak kusut, rambutnyapun acak-acakan. Seolah-olah ia sudah tak tidur berhari-hari.

Seorang gadis duduk diseberangnya didamingi 4 pemuda dengan surai warna-warni. Kelimanya menatap tajam pemuda yang duduk di depannya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Akashicchi?" yang bersurai pirang membuka mulut,

"Kalian ini, kalian pasti sadarkan kalau yang kalian lakukan padaku ini merupakan tindakan bunuh diri?" sahut pemuda yang duduk seorang diri itu –Akashi Seijuro

"Tapi Akashi-kun baru saja membunuh perasaan Tetsu-chan!" balas Momoi sengit,

"Yah, aku tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi pasti Tetsu sangat terluka." Ujar yang berkulit tan—Aomine Daiki

"Dia wanita, Akashi. Katanya wanita itu sanagt rapuh, _nanodayo_."

"Kurochin, pasti sekarang sedang menangis." Tukas yang berubuh paling besar sambil sesekali memasukkin pocky ke dalam mulutnya.

Yang sedang dimarahi saat ini hanya diam, dia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang setelah menolak gadis itu terang-terangan. Menembaknya lagi? Gengsi dong, dia yang menolak, masa pada akhirnya dia juga yang meminta. Mau ditaruh dimana muka Akashi Seijuro yang terkenal tak kenal ampun kalau melakukan hal itu?

"Kalian berisik. Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak menyukainya!" lagi-lagi berbohong, sepertinya Akashi ini benar-benar senang mendusta ya.

"Jangan bohong, Akashicchi. Kau jelas menyukai Kurokocchi ssu." Kata Kise,

"Jangan asal bicara Ryouta." Akashi menodong Kise dengan gunting keramatnya.

"Itu sebuah fakta Akashi-kun, fakta yang tak dapat dipungkiri!" sahut Momoi, disertai anggukan Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Aomine.

"Kalian tak punya bukti," kata Akashi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jangan bilang kalau itu berdasarkan institusi wanita," sambungnya

"Kau mau bukti? Bagaimana kalau ketika kau cemburu karena Tetsu-chan membantu Aomine berdiri saat itu? Atau ketika Tetsu-chan menyuapi Midorin? Tentu saja, institusi wanita termasuk."

Check mate, Akashi tak bisa lari lagi. Semuanya sudah dibongkar oleh Momoi dan institusi wanitanya. Mau tidak mau Akashi harus mengakui kekalahannya.

"Sudah tak ada jalan untuk kembali, kau harus gentle ssu." Kata Kise yang tumben kedengaran bagus,

"Tetsu-chan, akan bertunangan 4 hari lagi. Dan menikah beberapa minggu kemudian." Jelas Momoi, Akashi terbelalak, begitu pula dengan Aomine dan Kise. Sementara Murasakibara dan Midorima, keep calm.

"Wah, Kurochin akan jadi ibu." Ucap Murasakibara santai,

"Ibu?"

Kise dan Aominepun terlarut dalam imajinasi liar mereka, entah apa yang dipikirkan keduanya. Midorima berdehem.

"Menikah? Kuroko bahkan belum lulus SMA, _nanodayo_. Apa benar ingin menikah di usia semuda itu, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima,

"Oleh karena itu, pernikahannya akan jadi White Wedding. " jelas Momoi, matanya langsung menatap Akashi tajam.

"Kau harus segera bertindak, kalau mereka keburu bertunangan akan semakin sulit untuk mendapatkan Kuroko kembali." Desak Momoi, Akashi membuang muka. Ia kehilangan kharismanya sebagai orang kejam sekarang. Di mata teman-temannya, ia adalah orang jahat yang sudah terpojok saat ini. Tak ada tempat untuk lari.

"Momocchi benar ssu. Akashicchi harus segera bertindak." Tambah Kise.

Akashi menghela nafas, ia menepak-nepak pipinya pelan. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia terseret ke dalam permainan anak kecil seperti ini. Permainan yang bernama cinta, begitu menyebalkan dan membuang-buang waktu.

"_Bintang-bintang sialan, berani-beraninya mereka mengabulkan permintaan Tetsura."_ Kutuk Akashi dalam hatinya, ia meremas celananya hingga meninggalkan sisa-sisa kusut di sana.

Dasar, di saat seperti ini malah menyalahkan para bintang. Salahkan dirimu yang lengah dan membiarkan panah cupid menancap di hatimu, dasar pen—kurang tinggi!

"Jadi apa tindakanmu Akashi-kun?" tanya Momoi, kedua irisnya mengkilap,

"Lihat saja nanti. Kalian akan mendapatkan hadiah yang setimpal nanti, atas perlakuan kalian kepada ku ini!."

"_I won't hesitate no more. __I shall immediately come for you__"_

* * *

Kiyoshi bersandar pada dinding mansionnya. Menunggu sang tuan putri turun dari atas sana. Kagami tengah menyiapkan mobil untuk keduanya. Kaki Kiyoshi mengetuk-ngetuk lantai, menciptakan irama yang indah.

Sesosok gadis dengan balutan gaun berwarna baby-pink dengan bahan satin, yang menjuntai hingga 5 cm di bawah lututnya muncul. Dengan bagian rok dalam potongan ball gown yang mengembang, dan bagian atas yang sedikit ketat, membuat setiap lekukan tubuh Tetsura terlihat jelas.

Kakinya yang putih serta kedua lengannya yang tak dibalut apapun benar-benar menggoda. Terimakasih pada gaun yang berbentuk halter, karnanya tulang belikat Kuroko dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Ia terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari Dewi Afrodit yang menjadi rebutan pada Dewa.

Heels dengan warna senada dengan gaunnya membuat tinggi Kuroko bertambah beberapa centi. Perlahan menuruni setiap anak tangga, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan agar tak jatuh.

Kiyoshi berjalan mendekati tangga, menyambut sang dewi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Kuroko menuruni anak tangga yang tinggal beberapa saja.

"Kau terlihat begitu cantik, Kuroko." Puji Kiyoshi, Kuroko tersipu malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kiyoshi terkekeh, ia merangkul lengan Kuroko dan membawanya menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kagami.

Bahkan Kagamipun terkesima melihat penampilan Kuroko, ia bagaikan baru saja melihat seorang dewi turun dari kayangan bersama pendampingnya. Begitu menyilaukan, pasangan yang hebat. Kagami tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keturunan mereka nanti, pasti kalau perempuan akan jauh lebih cantik dari Selene dan kalau laki-laki pasti akan lebih gagah dari Ares.

Dari pada membayangkan hal-hal seperti ini, Kagami punya tugas yang jauh lebih penting saat ini. Yaitu membawa pasangan ini menuju tempat yang sudah disiapkan dengan selamat.

Mereka tiba di sebuah restoran yang cukup besar, berbintang 5, dengan interioir yang sangat menakjubkan. Keduanya disambut oleh barisan lilin-lilin yang menambah kesan romantis.

Meja yang sudah di tata sedemikian rupa, bunga mawar yang menghiasi meja. Benar-benar indah. Sesuatu yang mungkin tak akan Kuroko dapatkan jika tetap berdiam diri di Jepang.

Hidangan tersaji, dengan alunan melodi dari biola yang begitu indah, membuat semuanya menjadi lebih nikmat. Jangan lupakan setiap senyuman Kiyoshi yang sukses membuat Kuroko melupakan semua kesedihannya. Kiyoshi benar-benar membawa Kuroko ke arah yang lebih baik, mungkin dia memang jauh lebih pantas untuk Kuroko dibandingkan dengan seseorang yang menolaknya hanya untuk jaga image.

Setelah menikmati hidangan, keduanya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di sebuah taman. Kagami sudah pulang duluan bersama Izuki. Hanya tertinggal sebuah mobil hitam di sana, dan 2 orang yang sedang duduk di bangku, menikmati langit yang begitu indah.

"Aku tidak percaya, kalau kau menerima ajakan dinner ku. Padahal kita baru saja bertemu." Kata Kiyoshi, Kuroko diam, ia bingung, kenapa Kiyoshi senang sekali mengulang kalimat yang satu itu _'baru bertemu'_ Apakah ada maksud tertentu dari kalimat itu? Sama hal-nya dengan Kiyoshi yang senang mengulang kalimat itu, potongan film tua itupun terus mengulang di kepala Kuroko. Berputar tanpa henti, membuatnya sedikit kelelahan.

"Aku dengar kau sempat menolakku karena kau menyukai pria lain, apa itu benar?" tanya Kiyoshi, matanya menatap Kuroko tajam,

"Eh?"

"Y-ya, kalau kau tak ingin menjawabnya, juga tak apa sih." Kedua alis Kiyoshi sedikit bertaut, ia tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang lebih kecil dibandingkan senyuman-senyuman yang biasa ia buat.

"_Hai'_ Itu benar, tapi dia menolakku." Kuroko tertunduk, kedua tangannya meremas bagian rok gaunnya yang membungkus kedua pahanya.

"_Gomen, _membuatmu mengingat hal yang menyedihkan." Kiyoshi mengelus-elus kepala Kuroko perlahan. Tanpa disadari, air mata Kuroko lolos. Perlahan jatuh membasahi gaun serta pipinya. Kiyoshi yang menyadari hal itu, sontak langsung memeluk tubuh Kuroko erat.

"Jangan menangis... Aku mohon..." pintanya, tangisan Kuroko tak berhenti, air mata yang jatuh semakin banyak saja. Kiyoshi mempererat pelukannya, membuah Kuroko dapat mendengarkan detak jantung pria itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, Kuroko. Aku janji!" seru Kiyoshi. Pikiran Kuroko terbuka, seolah ia baru saja melihat film lama yang dulu pernah ia lihat.

Sama, adegan yang sama, kalimat yang sama, dan pelaku yang sama. Seolah kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu itu terulang kembali di sana. Ketika Kakek Kuroko meninggal, ketika Kuroko menangis di depan makamnya, ketika seorang pemuda memeluknya erat seperti ini, dan mengatakan hal yang sama.

Kiyoshi merenggangkan pelukannya, Kuroko mendongak, ia menatap wajah pria yang kini memeluknya itu lekat-lekat.

"Kiyo—nii—chan?" Air mata Kuroko berhenti mengikuti gaya gravitasi, Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar. Ia mengecup dahi Kuroko.

"Akhirnya kau ingat, Kuroko."

Jadi, inilah alasan kenapa putaran film tua itu selalu memenuhi kepala Kuroko. Inilah alasan Kiyoshi selalu mengulang kalimat itu. Keduanya betujuan agar memori Kuroko kembali. Mengingat orang yang sangat dekat dengannya sewaktu kecil itu. Orang yang berjanji akan menjadi kakak yang baik sewaktu kecil itu. Orang yang selalu ada di samping Kuroko, sewaktu kecil. Semuanya, semuanya kenangan semasa kecil.

Kehangatan yang sudah lama Kuroko lupakan, kini akhirnya ia temukan kembali. Kehangatan yang lebih hangat dari sang mentari di pagi hari.

"_Kokoro no Oku ni wa Nukumori o Kanjiru yo"_

* * *

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Kuroko menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bersama Kiyoshi. Mulai dari menemaninya bermain basket, hingga ikut berpartisipasi dalam latihan basket tersebut. Merekapun sering jalan-jalan berdua di sore hari, menikmati langit senja yang oranye seperti si jeruk raksasa yang biasa mereka mainkan.

Esok adalah harinya, hari di mana Kuroko harus menggenjot otakknya berkerja lebih keras. Hari di mana, Kuroko harus melupakan Akashi dan mulai mengukir nama Kiyoshi di otaknya. Mengingat bahwa Kiyoshi akan bertunangan dengannya esok hari, ketika matahari terbit.

Kuroko menyesap tehnya sambil duduk di ruang makan, Kiyoshi muncul dari kamarnya. Ia menghampiri Kuroko yang duduk manis di meja makan.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajaknya, Kuroko meletakkan cangkir tehnya,

"Pergi?" Kiyoshi mengangguk, "Kita akan melakukan fitting. Untuk gaun mu." Jelas Kiyoshi

"Eh?" Kiyoshi menarik Kuroko, meninggalkan teh yang tinggal setengah itu. Seperti biasa, Kagami suda siap bersama si Hitam. Mungkin jika Kuroko dan Kiyoshi sudah menikah nanti, Kagami bisa di rekrut menjadi supir pribadi mereka, benar tidak?

Mereka tiba di sebuah bridal yang cukup besar. Mereka di sambut langsung oleh pemilik bridal yang tak lain tak bukan adalah adik dari Ayah Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi Miwa.

"Selamat datang," sambutnya, "Lama tak jumpa, Miwa-san." Sapa Kiyoshi, Kuroko membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Cantik sekali, terlalu cantik untukmu, Kiyoshi." Ujar Miwa sambil menyikut keponakannya itu, Kiyoshi tersipu, tampak semburat merah memenuhi pipinya, begitu pula Kuroko.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera memilih gaun untuk pertunangan kalian nanti. Aku sudah tidak sabar!" seru Miwa. Kuroko, Kiyoshi, dan Kagamipun _[3K]_ mengikuti langkah Miwa memasuki bridal itu. Mereka di sambut dengan gaun-gaun yang begitu indah. Berjejer dengan rapi, putih dimana-mana.

"Apakah Tet-chan nanti saat acara pernikahan ingin menggunakan gaun?" tanya Miwa,

Kuroko menggeleng, "Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengenakan Kimono," jawab Kuroko

"Shiromuku ya?" tanya Kagami, Kuroko mengangguk. Kiyoshi menepuk bahu Kuroko,

"Tapi kurasa, gaun akan jauh lebih cantik untuk Kuroko." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar,

Kuroko blushing di tempat, Miwa dan Kagami terkekeh melihatnya. Tanpa buang waktu, mereka langsung memilih dan memilah gaun yang kiranya cocok untuk Kuroko.

Setelah memilih beberapa gaun, Kurokopun masuk ke ruang ganti untuk mencobanya. Gaun pertama, Halter, seperti gaun yang digunakan Kuroko malam itu, hanya saja yang ini berwarna putih dengan rok hingga menutupi seluruh kaki Kuroko.

"Aku tidak ingin lekukan tubuh calon istri ku dilihat banyak orang." Tolak Kiyoshi,

"Ayolah, kalian hanya akan bertunangan besok." Tukas Kagami, Kiyoshi menggeleng,

"Coba gaun berikutnya." Pintanya. Kuroko mengangguk, ia kembali ke ruang ganti untuk mencoba gaun berikutnya.

"Flare Wedding Dress." Ujar Miwa, "—Tidak buruk, bagaimana, Teppei?"

Gaun dengn rok di bawah lutut, rok mengembang dengan bahan chiffon yang berlapi-lapis. Untuk bagian atas menggunakan bahan satin, bagian lengan menggunakan bahan organza. Bunga hibiscus putih di bagian empire line. Potongan V-neck kembali membuat tulang belikat Kuroko terlihat jelas, begitu pula belahan dada Kuroko.

Sang pengguna gaun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah seperti tomat matang. Ia sangat malu menggunakan gaun yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Kurasa tidak, benarkan?" Kiyoshi melirik Kagami yang kini blushing ria melihat Kuroko. Kagami buru-buru mengiyakan kaliamt Kiyoshi barusan. Kurokopun langsung buru-buru kembali ke ruang ganti untuk mencoba gaun lainnya.

Kiyoshi menunggu dengan hati berdebar, ia bersiap untuk kembali melihat pesona yang diciptakan Kuroko. Sementara Kagami berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tak tergoda oleh calon mempelai sang Senior itu. Nggak lucukan, kalau Kagami malah jatuh cinta sama Kuroko disaat seperti ini.

"Waah, ada dewi jatuh dari kayangan!" seru Miwa heboh, kedua iris Kiyoshi membulat, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Tak ketinggalan Kagami yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Seorang dewi dengan iris Aqumarine yang memesona muncul dengan gaun Vintage Lage Wedding Gown, sebuah gaun A-line, dengan halter neck, serta lengan ¾.

Bahan Organza dengan bordiran bunga mawar di bagian lengan dan leher memperihatkan samar-sama kulit putih pucat Kuroko. Rok yang hanya sampai selutut Kuroko itu terbuat dari bahan Organza yang berlapis-lapis. Dengan gaun itu, bagaimana cara menggambarkannya, Kuroko benar-benar terlihat begitu suci—mungkin. Begitu cantik seperti Dewi. Entahlah, sudah tak ada kata-kata yang dapat menggambarkan kecantikan Kuroko beserta gaunnya. Sulit untuk digambarkan, silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

Yang pasti kecantikan itu, sukses membuat Kiyoshi, Kagami, dan Miwa membuka mulutya lebar.

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan seorang dewi rupanya." Ujar Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum lebar,

"Tapi dewi tak bisa menikah dengan manusia, Kiyoshi—senpai." Kata Kagami,

"Kalau begitu Teppei harus menjadi dewa." tukas Miwa, Kiyoshi tertawa renyah.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi dewa?" tanya Kiyoshi, Miwa mendekati Kuroko, ia memeluk pinggang calon keponakannya itu.

"Kalau begitu kau tak bisa menjadi pasangannya Teppei." Miwa menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kiyoshi. Kagamipun mengaminkan kalimat Miwa barusan.

"Kalau, Kiyo—nii—chan.. mungkin bisa menjadi dewa." Kata Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

Kiyoshi langsung blushing di tempat mendengarnya. Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sedikitpun itu. Miwa dan Kagamipun langsung meledeki Kiyoshi yang sedang salah tingkah itu.

"_Mou Dokoemo Ikanai yo__**, **__Mou Dokonimo Ikanai de"_

* * *

"Kau yakin akan pergi sendirian ssu?"

"Berisik, aku bukan anak kecil, dasar bodoh!"

"Pastikan kau mendapatkan Tetsu-chan kembali ya!"

"Tenang saja,"

"Awas saja kalau kau membuat Tetsu menangis lagi."

"Memangnya kau bisa apa? Dakian?"

"Jangan bertengkar, cepat lakukan tugasmu, _nanodayo_"

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang."

_"Kimi wo Dare Nimo Watashi Taku nai!"_

* * *

Yah, akhirnya jadi juga chapter dengan word di atas 3000 ini :v Si Author begitu update langsung panjang begini -_- dasar serakah /di tendang/

Hng, eiya, di summary saya tulisnya AkaKuro, eh ini malah Nyelip KiyoKuro, apaan coba maksudnya ya hng /di gantung/

Soal gaun itu, kalo kira-kira penggambarannya ga jelas, silahkan cari di gool search ohohoho.

Yaudah, saya ga mau banyak cincong lagi. Makasih yaa atas semua review yang telah di berikan~ Makasih banget~ Last, mind to review (again) ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Title :**

**星空のミステイ****ク****[****Hoshizora no misuteiku]**

**(Kesalahan Bintang)**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko, GoM, etc**

**Pair : **

**AkaKuro, **

**Warning : **

GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko,**OOC****, **etc :v

* * *

"Padahal hanya acara pertunangan, tapi tamunya sudah sebanyak itu." Kata Hyuuga tepat setelah acara pertunangan selesai. Kiyoshi tertawa lebar,

"Kau juga, cepatlah cari pasangan." Balas Kiyoshi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hyuuga.

"Oh, kalau tidak salah pacarnya Hyuuga itu bekerja untuk keluarga Kuroko, kan?" Izuki melirik Kuroko yang duduk di sebelah Kiyoshi. Gadis itu menenglengkan kepalanya,

"Eh?"

"Loh, Kuroko tidak tau?" Kuroko menggeleng, ia menatap wajah Kiyoshi, seolah-olah matanya kini tengah bertanya _"Maksudnya?"_ pada Kiyoshi.

"Oh, kau tau Riko itu pacarnya Hyuuga." Tukas Kiyoshi santai, Kuroko mengangguk-angguk. Reaksi yang sangat tak terduga.

"Kau terlihat tak terlalu terkejut ya, Kuroko?" tanya Hyuuga, Kuroko mengangguk.

"Hee, seharusnya kau kan berteriak _**'HEEEEEEE!'**_ nyaring dan panjang begitu!?" protes Koganei, pemuda itupun mendapatkan hadiah special dari sang Kapten,

"Berisik kau Koganei!" gerutu Hyuuga. Yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Hyuuga membabat habis kepala rekannya itu.

"Oh, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kagami yang sedari hanya memperhatikan membuka mulut,

"Ada apa, Kagami?" tanya Kiyoshi, "Apakah nanti keluarga Akashi juga di undang?" tanyanya

Mata Kuroko membulat begitu mendengar nama itu, nama yang sama dengan orang yang sempat ia cintai—tidak sampai sekarangpun masih. Ia tak bisa membuang perasaan itu. Tak peduli seberapa baik si Kiyoshi ini, Akashi akan selalu berada di posisi teratas. Karena Akashi, selalu menang.

Tapi, ayolah, sekali saja, tak bisakah kau membuat si Akashi itu merasakan kekalahan telak dengan melupakaanya, Kuroko? Bukankah Kiyo—nii—chan mu itu jauh lebih baik daripada pemuda egois seperti Akashi Seijuro? Sebenarnya apa yang dilihat Kuroko dari pemuda pen—kurang tinggi seperti dia?

"Tentu saja," Kiyoshi melirik Kuroko sesaat "—pasti diundang." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Kagami.

"Eh? Apa itu tadi?" gumam Kuroko. Izuki menghela nafas,

"Enak sekali ya, padahal sekolah saja belum lulus tapi sudah dapat pasangan secantik dewi." Dengus Izuki, oh, dia iri rupanya. Koganei dan Mitobe mengangguk dengan kompaknya,

"Begitukah menurutmu?" Kiyoshi melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kuroko, membuat mata mereka bertemu secara langsung.

"Tapi kurasa.." Kiyoshi mengecup dahi Kuroko, "—aku tidak akan bersama Dewi ini dalam waktu yang panjang."

Kiyoshi tersenyum tipis, begitu tipis, seolah ia akan kehilangan sesuatu namun ia mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Hoi! Teppei! Beraninya kau bermesraan disaat seperti ini!" Hyuuga menjitak kepala Kiyoshi. Kiyoshipun meringis, namun ia langsung tersenyum lebar.

Kuroko yang masih memikirkan maksud dari perkataan dan senyuman misterius barusan hanya terdiam. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Apakah mereka akan terpisah lagi? Tapi oleh apa? Jika memang benar, entah mengapa ada sedikit kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang bersemayam di Hati Kuroko. Perasaan sakit yang tiba-tiba datang bersamaan dengan rasa takut.

Kedua iris aqumarine itu hanya dapat melihat Kiyoshi yang sedang di_'babat'_ habis oleh rekan-rekannya dengan perasaan khawatir. Mungkinkah, Kuroko takut kehilangan Kiyoshi?

Kiyoshi akhirnya berhasil lepas dari terkaman rekan-rekannya. Ia kembali duduk di sisi sang Dewi, Kuroko Tetsura.

"Ano," Kiyoshi menoleh, "Ada apa?" balas Kiyoshi.

"Aku permisi sebentar." Pamit Kuroko, gadis itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Kiyoshi dan yang lainnya.

"Dia mau kemana?" gumam Kiyoshi bingung. Hyuuga menghela nafas,

"Teppei," sang empu nama menoleh, "Jelaskan semuanya," perintah Hyuuga,

"Hm? Apa maksud dari perkataanmu barusan Hyuuga?" Kiyoshi mengerutkan dahinya,

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, acara pertunangan ini sangat aneh." Hyuuga melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Oh, benar juga, tak ada awak media yang datang hari ini." Sahut Izuki, disertai anggukan mantap dari Kagami dan Hyuuga yang tumben bisa kompak.

"Iya, biasanya kalau berhubungan dengan keluarga terpandang seperti Kiyoshi dan Kuroko pasti ada saja awak media yang datang." Tambah Kagami.

"Awak media? Memangnya ini pernikahan Pangeran William dan Kate Middleton apa?" tanya Kiyoshi, tawanya lepas di udara.

Koganei lantas mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya,

"Tidak, tidak, ini adalah pertunangan Dewa Ares dan Dewi Afrodit." Ralatnya tegas, Kiyoshi terkekeh, ia menggaruk lehernya yang tak pernah gatal itu,

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa di bunuh suaminya Afrodit, dong." Keluh Kiyoshi, Koganei mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, "Afrodit punya suami?"

Izuki dan Mitobe mengangguk mantap,

"Ada kok, kalau tidak salah namanya Hefaitos." balas Izuki,

"Wah, Izuki tau banyak ya." Puji Tsuchida yang dari tadi hanya diam, Izukipun menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bangga. Ia tengah menyombongkan dirinya sekarang. Dasar, senang sekali sih berbangga diri.

"Kalau begitu, Kiyoshi-senpai itu Hefaitos. Dia Dewa Penempa, benarkan? Sesuai dengan julukannya, jiwa besi." Celetuk Kagami asal-asalan, Kiyoshi kembali tertawa, kali ini agak renyah.

Ia menunduk, "Kalau memang begitu, aku benar-benar akan segera kehilangan dia dong."

Izuki tersontak, ia tampak baru saja mengingat sesuatu. Ia menepuk tangannya,

"Benar juga, setelah Afrodit resmi menikah dengan Hefaitos, Dewi yang super cantik itu malah selingkuh sama Areskan?" tanya Izuki,

"Setelah ketahuan, Hefaitos menceraikan Afrodit dan mendapat ganti rugi dari Poseidon." Tambah Hyuuga,

"Waah, Afrodit itu sangat tidak setia ya." Komentar Koganei disambut oleh anggukan dari Mitobe.

"Walaupun dia cantik, dia senang berganti-ganti pasangan." Jelas Kiyoshi, Koganei ber-oh ria. Sepertinya hari ini Koganei dapat pelajaran sejarah gratis dari teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita ibaratkan kalau Kuroko itu adalah Selene." Tukas Izuki,

"Dewi bulan ya?" tanya Koganei, Izuki mengangguk,

"Tapi Afrodit masih jauh lebih cantik." Tanggap Kagami. Ya, itu benar Kagami, Afrodit adalah yang paling cantik, dibandingkan dengan Selene sekalipun.

Kiyoshi kembali tertawa mendengarkan pembicaraan teman-temannya itu. Ia menyeka peluhnya yang menetes karena terus-terusan tertawa.

"Kuroko tak seperti Dewi manapun, dia adalah Dewi yang baru terlahir, Dewi yang bernama Kuroko Tetsura." Sahut Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kiyoshi baru saja mengucapkan hal yang romantis loh." Kata Tsuchida, yang lain langsung memberikan tepuk tangan _'meledek'_ pada Kiyoshi, yang ditepuki tanganpun hanya cengar-cengir ga jelas. Sepertinya pria bertubuh besar itu tidak sadar kalau ia sedang di ejek melalui tepukan itu.

"Tapi," Hyuuga menghentikan tepukannya,

"Kau benar-benar harus menjelaskan semuanya, Teppei." Desak Hyuuga, "—Secepatnya"

Kiyoshi menghela nafas, "Iya. Saat Ares menjemput Dewiku, aku akan jelaskan semuanya."

"Eh? Kenapa Ares mau menjemput Kuroko?" tanya Koganei, Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar.

"Itu karena, Dewi ku itu pernah jatuh cinta pada Ares." Jawab Kiyoshi.

"_Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu"_

* * *

Kuroko memandangi bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin, ekspresinya tetap datar, tapi ada sesuatu yang berubah di sana.

Bola mata yang biasanya bersinar dan mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bahagia, kini menampilkan sorot yang begitu kelam. Seolah, kesedihan dan ketakutan tumbuh dan bergabung menjadi satu di sana.

Kedua Iris Aquamarine itu beralih pada sebuah cincin perak bertahtakan sebuah permata berwarna putih yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Terasa pedih, namun ia sangat senang melihatnya.

Setelah puas mengunci diri di sana, Kurokopun berjalan keluar. Dan siapa sangka, Kiyoshi sudah menunggu di luar sana.

"Ah, ketemu juga." Ujarnya sambil menghela nafas lega,

"Kiyo—nii—chan." Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar, tangannya langsung menggenggam telapak tangan mungil gadis itu.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Kiyoshi. Keduanyapun berjalan beriringan menuju mobil di mana Kagami sudah menunggu. Sopir yang baik ya,

"Kita langsung ke mansion kan?" tanya Kagami, ketika semua sudah duduk di dalam mobil.

"Tentu saja, memangnya mau ke mana lagi?" Kiyoshi malah balik bertanya pada kouhainya itu. Kagamipun langsung tancap gas, tapi sebelum itu,

"Kiyoshi-senpai, tadi Furihata dan Fukuda titip salam, mereka tidak sempat menyapa secara langsung karena sibuk."

"Begitukah? Anak SMA memang selalu sibuk ya," balas Kiyoshi,

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau sudah berumur, senpai." Kagami langsung tancap gas, Kiyoshi tertawa lebar. Orang ini, ga capek apa ketawa mulu dari tadi.

Kuroko memandang keluar jendela, menikmati birunya langit musim panas. Di tengah mobil yang melaju kencang itu, mata Kuroko menangkap sesosok yang sangat tak asing baginya. Bersurai merah darah, iris heterokrom, berperawakan mungil, dan gunting di tangannya.

"Aka—shi—kun?" gumam Kuroko, kedua tangannya meremas bagian rok gaunnya, tubuhnya gemetar. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Kuroko? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiyoshi yang menyadari tingkah aneh Kuroko,

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, "_Daijobu_, desu."

"_Itu pasti hanya halusinasi, ya, halusinasi."_ Batin Kuroko.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah mansion, beberapa Maid dan Butler menyambut kedatangan sang tuan.

Kuroko berjalan pelan memasuki pintu besar itu, entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat berat. Rasanya, tubuh mungilnya itu akan segera kehilangan kesadarannya, dan benar saja, sesaat kemudian Kuroko jatuh pingsan.

"_Mou Nani ga Atta ka Omoidasenai Kedo"_

* * *

Pemuda bersurai merah itu meraih ponselnya,

"Oi, Satsuki. Acaranya sudah selesai."

"Heee?! Kalau begitu gawat!" balas suara di seberang sana, pemuda itu menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Kemudian kembali menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya,

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau ingin membuat gendang telingaku pecah atau apa!?"

Lawan bicaranya menghela nafas, "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi!? Kita sudah sangat terlambat Akashi-kun!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi itu menaikkan alisnya sebelah,

"Cepat berikan saja alamat mansion tempat mereka tinggal," titahnya,

"Kau mau apa?" Akashi tak merespon, itu artinya ia sedang kesal saat ini. Jika ia sedang kesal, melalui telpon sekalipun, orang yang membangkangnya akan segera beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Baiklah, akan aku kirimkan!" Tuuuut Tuuuut Tuuut,

Panggilanpun diputuskan begitu saja. Akashi meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Ia menghela nafas, keringat bercucuran membasahi wajahnya. Bukannya terlihat menjijikkan atau semacamnya, justru ia terlihat begitu sexy.

Pemandangan itu membuat beberapa gadis yang lewat dibuat terpesona olehnya. Tapi untuk Akashi, hanya ada satu gadis yang bisa membuatnya terpesona. Dan gadis itu adalah...

"Kuroko Tetsura, I shall immediately come for you." Gumamnya sambil menyeringai. Dan berkat seringai dari Akashi itu, seorang gadis di larikan kerumah sakit karena kehilangan banyak darah.

3 jam Akashi berdiri di tempat yang sama, menunggu pesan dari Momoi masuk. Namun, yang ditunggu tak kunjung muncul. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan budaknya yang satu itu. Beraninya membuat seorang Akashi Seijuro menunggu lama.

Akashi menggeram, tangannya terkepal. Ia menelpon bawahannya yang lain, memerintahkan mereka agar segera menjempunya dan membawanya ke mansion keluarga Akashi. Ia sudah tidak tahan berdiri disana. Bisa-bisa kulitnya akan semerah rambutnya jika terus-terusan berdiam diri di tempat itu.

Acara menjemput Kurokopun, di tunda hingga esok.

5 menit berselang, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di tepat di depan Akashi. Pemuda berperawakan mungil itupun memasuki mobil. Ia langsung di sambut hawa dingin dari AC yang terpasang di mobil.

Sang Sopir langsung tancap gas membawa tuannya menuju mansion. Akashi memandang keluar jendela. Di kepalanya saat ini, hanya ada wajah gadis yang sempat ia lukai itu. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Tetapi, hal itu justru membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Tak ada ruang untuk oksigen yang ingin masuk.

"Tetsura," gumam Akashi lirih. Lagi, perasaan menyakitkan itu kembali menyerang tuan muda Seijuro. Ia meremas ribuan helas rambut yang menghiasi kepalanya itu. Berusaha melapiaskan emosi yang menumpuk di benaknya.

"Tetsura.."

"_Kimi no Namae Nani ga Atemo, Kanarazu Yobu Kara."_

"Tetsura.."

Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya, nafasny memburu, keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Matanya menangkap pemandangan yang tak asing baginya, kamar.

Kuroko menyibak seimut yang membalut tubuhnya, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Nafasnya masih belum teratur, apakah dia baru saja bermimpi buruk?

Kuroko menuruni tangga, berjalan menuju dapur sambil terus memegangi perutnya. Dia lapar rupanya.

Tapi kalau sudah tengah malam begini, di dapur ada apa?

Kuroko duduk di meja makan yang sudah kosong itu, ia terus memegangi perutnya. Ia benar-benar lapar. Sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Dia tidak bisa memasak.

Terkutuklah Riko yang tak pernah mengizinkan Kuroko belajar memasak. Yah, sebenarnya, kalaupun Kuroko belajar memasak, bisa-bisa dapurnya meledak ._.

Kuroko tak bergerak dari tempatnya, ia sudah tak punya tenaga. Tiba-tiba, Kuroko merasakan seseorang bejalan di belakangnya, semakin dekat, semakin dekat. Kuroko ingin menoleh, tapi ia sudah keburu gemetar (hatinya). Tubuhnya membatu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan besar menepuk bahu Kuroko, ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kuroko...

"Aku... akan menyantap jiwa mu~" Kuroko berteriak (dalam hati), tiba-tiba saja lampu dapur menyala.

"Jangan seperti itu, senpai!" PLETAK!

Suara itu...

"Taiga—kun?" Kuroko menoleh ke belakang, "—dan Kiyo—nii—chan?"

Kiyoshi cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala, Kagami berkacak pinggang sambil memandang Kiyoshi dengan sebalnya.

"Jangan seperti itu, aku tidak suka!" gerutu Kuroko. Kiyoshi mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_Gomen, gomen,"_ ujarnya. Ia dan Kagami duduk di meja makan bersama Kuroko.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ada di dapur, Kuroko-san?" Kagami memulai sesi tanya jawab,

"Aku lapar, Taiga—kun." Jawab Kuroko. Kagami menghela nafas,

"Jadi kenapa kau berdiam diri di dapur? Kau bisa saja membangunkanku." Tanya Kagami.

"Eh!? Saat aku yang membangunkanmu kau sangat marah, Kagami." Kiyoshi menatap Kagami tajam, yang ditatappun menghela nafas,

"Aku akan lebih senang kalau yang membangunkanku itu seorang Dewi, bukannya Titan seperti mu." Balas Kagami, "Heeeeeeeeee!?"

Kiyoshi langsung pundungan, melihatnya Kuroko hanya bisa diam tanpa suara, seperti biasa.

Kagami mengambil apron dan segera mengenakannya, "Jadi kalian mau makan apa?" tanyanya,

"Eh?"

Kiyoshi langsung pulih dari keterpurukannya dan kembali duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Aku juga terbangun karena lapar, jadi aku membangunkannya." Jelas Kiyoshi, Kuroko membentuk huruf O sempurna dengan mulutnya.

"Omurice saja tidak masalahkan?" Kiyoshi dan Kuroko mengangguk.

Chef Kagamipun memulai acara masak-memasaknya. Suara bawang, daging, serta lainnya yang terpotong, terdengar seperti melodi yang indah. Tak ketinggalan aroma dari tumisan yang begitu wangi. Ah, membuat siapa saja yang menciumnya menjadi sangat lapar.

"Baiklah, sudah siap." Kata Kagami, 2 porsi Omurice buatan Kagami sudah terhidang di meja. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kiyoshi langsung saja melahap Omurice itu.

"_Itadakimasu,_" Kuroko memasukkan sendokan pertama ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memegangi kedua pipinya yang penuh dengan Omurice.

"Oishi.." gumam Kuroko. Kagami tersenyum kecil melihat keduanya makan sangat lahap. Kagami kini terlihat seperti seorang Ibu yang sedang memperhatikan kedua anaknya makan dengan lahap. Tapi kalau Kagami seorang ibu, ayahnya siapa? Sudahlah, lupakan saja.

"Gochisosama/deshita." Kini di meja hanya tersisa 2 piring yang sudah kosong. Kagami membawa kedua piring itu menuju wastafel dan mencucinya.

"Oh, biar aku saja, Taiga—kun." Kuroko hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya,

"Tidak apa, aku saja yang lakukan." Sahut Kagami, Kurokopun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri. Kiyoshi melirik Kagami sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memusatkan pandangannya pada gadis bersurai Aquamarine di depannya.

"Kagami pemuda yang hebat bukan?" Kuroko mengangguk,

"Dia sangat jago memasak dan handal dalam mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga." Kata Kiyoshi, Kuroko kembali mengangguk. Sementara yang menjadi pusat pembicaraan sibuk menahan semburat merah agar tak memenuhi wajahnya.

"Calon suami yang baik," tambah Kiyoshi,

"Wanita yang menikah dengannya pasti bahagia." Sahut Kuroko.

Kagami kalah, semburat merah kini memenuhi wajahnya, bahkan telinganya.

"Kalian berdua! Jangan seperti itu!" gerutu Kagami. Kiyoshi dan Kuroko berhigh-five ria, mereka suskses membuat harimau itu tersipu.

Kagami mematikan keran yang dari tadi terus mengucurkan air, ia mengelap tangannya dengan apron yang masih di kenakannya.

Kiyoshi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Kagamipun menggantung kembali apron itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kembali ke kamar masing-masing~" seru Kiyoshi. Gadis berperawakan mungil itu mengangguk. Ia bergegas mengikuti Kagami dan Kiyoshi keluar dari dapur. Tak lupa, lampu yang tadi menyalapun kini sudah dimatikan.

Ketiganya kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan melanjutkan tidur mereka.

"_Osanai Shoujo ga Yume ni Miteiru Hakuba no Ouji Mitai na Mono"_

* * *

Kuroko duduk santai di ruang tengah sambil membaca sebuah buku, sesekali ia menyesap tehnya. Pagi itu, Kiyoshi beserta rekan satu timnya sedang latihan di lapangan basket yang berada di belakang mansion.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, semua anggota team Seirin datang ke mansion dan langsung menuju lapangan itu.

"Kenapa tidak latihan di tempat biasa?" tanya Kuroko pada Kiyoshi,

"Sesekali mengganti suasana." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Kuroko menghela nafas, suara teriakkan para pemain yang tampak heboh sendiri di luar sana merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Kuroko. Seperti alunan piano yang biasa dimainkan Midorima di ruang musik, setiap kali tidak ada latihan basket. Begitu indah dan menenangkan.

Baru saja Kuroko akan terlelap karena alunan musik itu, ia langsung terusik oleh suara bel yang berdering nyaring.

Dengan segera Kurokopun berjalan menuju pintu utama, untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Kuroko menyentuh ganggang pintu, menariknya perlahan, dan pintu besar itupun terbuka.

"Akhirnya, ketemu kau, Tetsura!"

Seorang pemuda dengan surai merah darah berdiri di sana. Kuroko terperanjat melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang mungkin tak ingin ia lihat lagi.

"A-Akashi—kun? Mau apa kemari?!" tanya Kuroko ketus, Akashi menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Jujur ia tak suka atas perlakuan Kuroko padanya.

Namun, ia teringat pada kata-kata Momoi, ia harus menjadi lebih lembut pada Kuroko jika ingin menang dari orang yang sudah di jodohkan dengan gadis itu.

"Tetsura. Aku akan membawamu kembali. Di sini bukan tempatmu!" Kuroko mendorong dada bidang Akashi kuat, membuat pemuda itu termundur beberapa langkah.

"Pergi! Aku tidak ingin melihat Akashi-kun lagi!" seru Kuroko, ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak keluar itu.

Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko erat, hal itu membuat Kuroko membuka matanya, memperlihatkan permata yang sudah di genangi air mata.

"Dengarkan aku Tetsura! Ku pikir para bintang sudah mengabulkan permohohanmu, jadi aku—"

Kuroko menepis tangan Akashi, air matanya lolos.

"Pembohong! Akashi-kun sendiri yang bilang kalau itu tak akan terkabul! Dan Akashi-kun juga sudah mengatakan kalau tidak menyukaiku!"

Akashi terbelalak, terkutuklah dirinya yang waktu itu membohongi dirinya sendiri yang membuat masalah ini semakin rumit saja.

"Tetsura, dengarkan aku! Jangan menyela kalimatku!" pinta Akashi, namun sekilas terdengar seperti perintah.

Kuroko menggeleng, sudah cukup, ia sudah muak dengan semua ini.

"Pergi!" perintah Kuroko sambil membanting pintu itu. Membuat surai merah itu sedikit berantakan akibat angin yang datang karena pintu di tutup dengan kasar itu.

Kuroko membelakangi pintu, ia gemetar, air matanya turun semakin deras. Ia berjongkok di sana, menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

Suara Akashi yang terus mengetuk pintu dan menyerukan nama Kuroko tanpa henti terdengar samar-samar oleh telinga gadis itu.

"Sudah cukup.. Pergi!" isak Kuroko, suara ketukan dan seruan namanyapun menghilang. Kini, hanya terdengar ketukan antara permukaan tanah dan sol sepatu pemuda itu.

Kuroko masih diam di tempat, masih dengan posisi yang sama. Dan ia masih menangis. Kiyoshi yang mendengar suara tangisan Kuroko, langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Kuroko!? Apa yang terjadi? Hei?" ia mengguncang tubuh Kuroko pelan, gadis itu terus menangis, tubuhnyapun masih saja gemetar. Ia seperti baru saja melihat makhluk gaib. Sebenarnya mungkin bisa di katakan demikian, ia baru saja melihat orang yang sudah membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Hyuuga dan yang lainnya ikut menghampiri Kuroko. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi pada Kuroko.

"Ares, baru saja mendatanginya, bukan?" tanya Kagami tiba-tiba. Semua perhatian kecuali milik Kuroko terpusat pada pemuda dengan alis bercabang itu.

Kiyoshi mengangguk, ia mengusap-usap kepala Kuroko perlahan.

"Ya, kau benar, Ares baru saja mendatanginya." Sahut Kiyoshi.

Koganei menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Eh? Dewa Perang baru saja kemari?"

"Apa maksud dari pembicaraan kalian huh!?" tanya Hyuuga, Izuki menepuk bahu Hyuuga, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hyuuga menghela nafas, ia memijat pelipisnya perlahan.

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini berakhir. Semuanya bubar sekarang!" perintah Hyuuga,

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Furihata, Hyuuga menatapnya tajam,

"Sudah diam dan turuti saja setiap perintah senior mu, dasar bocah!" hardiknya, Furihata langsung gemetar. Ia langsung berpamitan dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kami pulang sekarang, Teppei." Pamit Hyuuga "—jangan lupa untuk jelaskan semuanya."

Kiyoshi mengangguk, semuanya beranjak pergi. Hingga tertinggallah Kuroko, Kagami, dan Kiyoshi (3K) di sana.

Kurok kini duduk di sofa, ia menyesap air putih yang di berikan Kagami padanya. Kiyoshi duduk di seberang Kuroko, begitu pula Kagami.

Mereka bersiap untuk memulai sesi tanya jawab, um, mungkin introgasi, setelah Kuroko benar-benar tenang. Melihat seorang gadis yang minim ekspresi tiba-tiba menangis sesegukan seperti ini, benar-benar sebuah kejutan tersendiri bagi kedua pria berubuh besar itu.

"Jadi Kuroko, siapa tadi yang datang?" tanya Kiyoshi, Kuroko menggeleng,

"Kenapa tidak mau cerita?" tanya Kagami, Kuroko kembali menggeleng,

"Apakah dia menyakitimu?" tanya Kiyoshi, lagi-lagi Kuroko menggeleng.

Kiyoshi menghela nafas, "Jadi, kenapa kau menangis?"

Kuroko menatap mata Kiyoshi secara langsung, "Aku tidak tau." Jawabnya lirih.

Pria itu berdiri dan menghampiri Kuroko. Tangan besarnya mengusap-usap puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Yosh, yosh, jangan menangis lagi ya." Hibur Kiyoshi, Kagami menghela nafas,

"Salah, seharusnya _'jangan bersedih lagi'_ bukan _'menangis'_." Ralat Kagami. Kiyoshi menggaruk kepalanya sambil cengengesan tidak jelas. Pemuda Leo itu hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Seniornya itu.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, tangan Kiyoshi yang entah kenapa terasa begitu hangat memberikan ketenangan tersendiri bagi Kuroko.

Kiyoshi tersenyum kecil, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko.

"Ayo, aku antar ke kamar." Kurokopun menerima uluran itu. Dan mengikuti langkah Kiyoshi menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

Kagami menatap Kiyoshi dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Berapa lama lagi kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu, Kiyoshi-senpai?" gumam Kagami.

"—jika aku di posisimu, aku pasti sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum."

"_Egao Wasureta Mama"_

* * *

Bulan malam itu tampak indah, bersinar dengan terangnya di antara para bintang yang bertaburan.

Kuroko memandangi sang bulan sambil terus terbayang kejadian pagi tadi di teras depan. Kedua matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun, ia tak ingin berpaling dari keindahan sang rembulan.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Kiyoshi yang tiba-tiba muncul, membuat Kuroko terkejut dan sontak mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Tolong jangan muncul tiba-tiba Kiyo—nii—chan." Pinta Kuroko, Kiyoshi terkekeh,

"Bukannya yang senang muncul tiba-tiba itu kamu?" tanya Kiyoshi, Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. Pria Gemini itu tertawa kecil. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, turut menyaksikan indahnya bulan malam itu.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" ajak Kiyoshi, "Boleh saja." Jawab Kuroko.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan di pinggiran jalan raya. Walaupun sudah cukup larut, masih banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalanan.

Lampu-lampu gendung dan jalanan menjadi pemandu pasangan itu di tengah gelapnya malam. Keduanya sampai di sebuah taman. Kedua duduk di bangku yang ada.

Lagi, keduanya tak bosan-bosannya memandangi langit malam yang gelap itu. Hening menyelimuti keduanya, tak ada yang bersuara.

Kiyoshi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia tersenyum kecil,

"Aku akan beli minuman sebentar." Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah minimarket di seberang jalan. Kuroko mengangguk.

Kiyoshi berlari menyebrangi jalanan yang cukup sepi itu. Meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di taman. Kedua tangannya mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Sekalipun ini musim panas, angin malam cukup dingin dan menusuk hingga tulang.

Jika di Jepang, di saat seperti ini, Akashi pasti akan melempar Kuroko dengan sweater tebal miliknya untuk menggantikan jaket rajut tipis yang Kuroko kenakan.

"Akashi-kun.." gumam Kuroko.

Seorang pria dengan 2 kaleng minuman di tangannya berlari ke arah Kuroko, Kiyoshi telah kembali rupanya.

"Ini, mereka menjual minuman baru. Cobalah." Kata Kiyoshi antusias sambil menyodorkan salah satu kaleng minuman itu pada Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan menerimanya. Tangan kirinya memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha menahan dingin. Melihat hal itu, Kiyoshi melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Kuroko.

"Kau kedinginan ya?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Arigatou." Ujar Kuroko, pria itu tersenyum kecil dan duduk di samping Kuroko.

Keduanya kembali menikmati indahnya langit malam sambil menyesap minuman yang Kiyoshi beli. Tiba-tiba, Kuroko tampak cegukan, ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Kiyoshi.

"Ku-Kuroko? Kau tak apa?" tanya Kiyoshi, tak ada jawaban dari si surai Aquuamarine. Suara cegukan itu semakin terdengar jelas. Kiyoshi lantas memperhatikan kaleng itu dengan seksama dan membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

'50% Alchohol'

Kiyoshi menepuk dahinya. Ia lantas mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang baru saja memberikan minuman ber-alcohol pada gadis di bawah umur. Lupakan soal itu, bagaimana keadaan Kuroko sekarang?

"Ku-Kuroko?" panggil Kiyoshi. Tak disangka.. Kuroko menangis, dengan wajah yang memerah karena mabuk, air matanya bercucuran.

Kiyoshi semakin panik, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Tunangannya yang tengah mabuk karena kelalaiannya kini malah menangis di bahunya. Ia harus bagaimana!?

"Ku-Kuroko..." Kiyoshi mendorong kepala Kuroko pelan. Namun, gadis itu justru menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Kiyoshi.

"Akashi-kun.." isaknya, Kiyoshi membatu, ia tak percaya atas apa yang barusan ia dengar. Gadis yang akan menikah dengannya beberapa minggu lagi itu, malah menyerukan nama pria lain ketika ia sedang mabuk.

"Akashi-kun..." Tangis Kuroko semakin menjadi-jadi, Kiyoshi mengusap-usap kepala gadis yang kini berbaring di pangkuannya itu.

"Tenanglah.. jangan menangis Kuroko.." bujuknya, namun gadis itu terus menangis, wajahnya pun masih saja merah.

"Kenapa.. _hik._. padahal aku sangat menyukai Akashi-kun.. _hik.._ tapi kenapa..?"

Kiysohi menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia tak ingin melakukan hal ini. Tapi, ini demi kebaikan Kuroko juga.

"Kuroko, apakah kau sampai sekarang masih mencintai Akashi Seijuro?" tanya Kiysohi,

Gadis itu mengangguk, menciptakan sensasi geli pada kaki Kiyoshi. Tunggu, bukan itu yang harusnya di bahas sekarang.

Kiyoshi menghela nafas, ia tersenyum. Di satu sisi ia sedih mendengar jawab gadis itu, tapi, di satu sisi ia senang karena akhirnya ia tau apa yang sebenarnya di rasakan Kuroko.

"Ternyata, aku memang tidak akan bisa menang ya, jika melawan Ares.." gumam Kiyoshi,

Kiyoshi mengusap sisi wajah Kuroko, tangannya mengangkat kepala gadis itu perlahan. Mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya, mata mereka bertemu. Kiyoshi kembali tersenyum.

"_Gomen ne_, Kuroko." Gumam Kiyoshi.

Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir mungil itu di lumat perlahan oleh Kiyoshi, ingin rasanya ia meminta jalan agar lidahnya dapat mendominasi rongga mulut Kuroko. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya mengingat air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata Kuroko dan gadis itu dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia tak ingin di katakan mencari kesempatan dalam kesimpitan. Walaupun memang begitu adanya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, hingga akhirnya keduanya kehabisan oksigen. Dan mengakhiri ciuman pertama dan kemungkinan ciuman terakhir mereka itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kuroko."

"_It's Time to Say Good Bye, __**desuka**__?"_

* * *

Waay! Entah kenapa secara ajaib chapter 8 yang ambigunya ga ketulungan ini bisa selesai~ Banzai~ Banzai~ Banzai~ :DDDD

Yaah, makin ke sini, alurnya makin ga jelas aja ya, /ketawa nista/

Dan dengan adanya adegan KiyoKuro yang cukup ehem, barusan. Sepertinya saya harus segera nulis surat wasiat ya wwwwwwwwww

Yah, pokoknya begitu deh. Saya lagi mikirin gimana caranya entar Akashi dapetin Kuroko lagi /jedotin kepala ke tembok/

Dan untuk adegan di mana Kuroko mabuk, jangan tanya saya ya kenapa jadi aneh plus ambigu begitu. Mungkin saya juga lagi mabuk (y)

Ah, sayanya kebanyakan cincong nih. Pokoknya, makasih uda mau baca, makasih uda mau nge-review~ Makasih banget deh~ Saya do'ain semoga semuanya masuk surga :DD AMIN~

Yaudah, last, mind to review (again) ? :DDD


	9. Chapter 9

**Title :**

**星空のミステイ****ク****[****Hoshizora no misuteiku]**

**(Kesalahan Bintang)**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko, GoM, etc**

**Pair : **

**AkaKuro, **

**Warning : **

GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko,**OOC****, **etc :v

* * *

Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Tubuhnya terasa bergitu ringan, hingga seperti melayang.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam.." gumam Kuroko. _CEKLEK!_

Pintu kamar Kuroko terbuka, Kagami muncul, ia membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Oh, kau sudah bagun." Ujarnya. Ia berjalan memasuki kamar, pemuda Leo itu meletakkan sebuah nampan yang berisi bubur dan susu yang tadi ia bawa di atas meja yang berada di depan sofa.

"Ini sarapanmu, kau bisa makan sendirikan?" tanya Kagami, Kuroko mengangguk

"Arigatou, Taiga—kun." Kagami tersenyum kecil, ia kembali menuju pintu.

"Baiklah, aku dan Kiyoshi-senpai berangkat latihan sekarang." Kagami menutup pintu kamar Kuroko. Terdengar suara langkah yang bersahutan menuruni tangga dan akhirnya menghilang.

Kuroko beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menuju sofa itu untuk memakan sarapannya. Baru saja ia akan menyendokkan bubur itu ke mulutnya..

**DRET! DRET! DRET! DRET! **

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Tetsu-chan!"

"Momoi-san? Ada apa?"

"Ada apa, _ndasmu_! Aku sangat khawatir tau!" Kuroko bersweat drop ria mendengar perkataan Momoi barusan.

"Ano, kalimat barusan belajar dari siapa, Momoi-san?"

"Tidak penting! Apakah Akashi menjemputmu, Tetsu-chan?"

Kuroko diam sejenak, ah, nama itu lagi.. perasaan ini lagi, menyebalkan..

"Iya," jawabnya singkat, Momoi menghela nafas,

"Lalu?" tanyanya, kali ini Kuroko yang menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak ingin membicaraannya sekarang Momoi-san. Lagi pula itu tak penting."

"Kurokocchi! Akashicchi akan melakukan hal nekat loh ssu!" berubah, orang yang menjadi lawan bicara Kuroko berubah, suaranya menjadi cempreng dan menyakitkan telinga.

"Kise-kun? Apa maksudmu?"

"Pokoknya bahaya Tetsu,"

"Aomine-kun?"

"Kurochin, kau harus selamat ya."

"Murasakibara-kun?"

"Kuroko, apapun yang terjadi, hentikan orang itu! Dia itu sudah tidak waras, _nanodayo_!"

"Bahkan Midorima-kun juga. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Kau akan tau nanti Tetsu-chan."

"Momoi—san?" Tuuuut Tuuuut Tuuuuut, terputus.

Kuroko meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Ia berusaha mencerna keadaan. Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud oleh teman-temannya? Siapa yang tidak waras? Apa yang bahaya? Siapa yang harus di selamatkan? Dirinya? Kenapa dirinya harus di selamatkan? Di selamatkan dari apa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Kuroko, sampai-sampai membuat bubur yang sudah dibuatkan Kagami menjadi hambar. Begitu pula susunya, tak ada rasa. Semuanya menjadi tak jelas karena setumpuk pertanyaan yang membebani kepala Kuroko.

Tak ingin merasa pusing lebih lama, Kurokopun memutuskan untuk mandi. Mungkin dengan berdiam diri di bawah shower bisa membuat pikirannya lebih tenang. Atau begitulah yang di pikirkan Kuroko. Baru saja ia akan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Ponselnya kembali berdering.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Tetsuya, jangan bicara apapun dan dengarkan aku!"

"Akashi—kun," gumam Kuroko. Tangannya semakin menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga kirinya, ia ingin mendengar suara pemuda itu dengan jelas.

"Kau tau, aku ini mungkin bodoh. Dengan segala keabsolutanku dan semacamnya. Dan karena kebodohanku, aku malah membuatmu menangis. _Gomen_," Hening sesaat, Kuroko hanya diam karena ia memang di perintahkan untuk diam,

"**Bercanda**, mana mungkin aku bicara seperti itu." Mendengar kalimat barusan, ingin rasanya Kuroko melempar ponselnya keluar jendela. Si Ceb—kurang tinggi ini benar-benar tak tau malu rupanya! Tunggu dulu, tenangkan dirimu, Kuroko! Kau tak seperti dirimu sekarang!

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu kembali! Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua masalah ini, mengerti!?"

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah, aku akan merebutmu dari Hefaitos, Afrodit."

Tuuuut Tuuut Tuuut Tuuut, terputus begitu saja.

Ada apa dengan hari ini? Semua orang yang menelpon Kuroko membicarakan hal aneh dan langsung memutuskan panggilannya begitu saja. Rasanya Kuroko memang harus berdiam diri di bawah Shower untuk beberapa waktu agar kepalanya bisa dingin.

"Ada apa dengan hari ini?"

"_Getting Dizzy Just be Looking for Mistakes"_

* * *

Kiyoshi memandang langit-langit gedung besar itu. Ia tampak murung, ada apa?

"Hoi, Teppei! Kenapa murung begitu?" tanya Hyuuga yang kebetulan lagi peduli,

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum, seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat latihan. Jangan diam seperti patung!" kata Hyuuga. Kiyoshi megangguk iapun beranjak dari bench dan bergabung dengan yang lain di lapangan.

"Kiyoshi-senpai." Panggil Kagami, Kiyoshi menoleh,

"Ada apa, Kagami?" balas Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum,

"_Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kau membuatku sakit."_ Batin Kagami,

"Ares, akan datang kembali kan?" tanya Kagami, Kiysohi mengadah,

"Yah, karena kalian merumpamakan Dewiku adalah Afrodit. Maka Ares pasti akan datang merebut sang dewi dari Hefaitos." Jawab Kiyoshi. Ia menepuk punggung Kagami pelan,

"Ayolah, yang seharusnya khawatir itu aku. Bukan kau." Tuturnya,

"Senpai.." Lagi, punggungnya kembali di tepuk,

"_Saa saa_, ayo kita latihan." Seru Kiyoshi. Ia langsung berlari ke tengah lapangan untuk bergabung dengan Hyuuga dan yang lainnya.

Kagami kembali memandangi punggung Kiyoshi, ia tau, pria itu pasti menyembunyikan banyak kesedihan di balik senyumannya. Dan sebentar lagi, pasti, kesedihan itu akan bertambah. Bagian dari dirinya, akan di rebut oleh orang lain.

"Mau sampai kapan tersenyum seperti itu?" gumam Kagami sebelum akhirnya berlari mengikuti Kiyoshi.

Dari kejauhan seorang pemuda memperhatikan mereka. Dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya, ia terlihat seperti serigala yang tengah mengintai para domba yang sedang merumput di sebuah bukit.

"_Mitsuketa_," gumamnya licik.

Jeruk raksasa itu terus-terusan memantul, berkali-kali menghantam permukaan lantai. Bergerak dari satu tempat-ke tempat lain. Berpindah-pindah tangan, hingga akhirnya, ia menggelinding keluar lapangan dan menabrak seseorang.

"Oh, sorry, Can you throw the ball here?" pinta Kiyoshi, pemuda itu meraih si kulit bundar oranye itu. Ia menusuknya dan merobeknya dengan gunting yang selalu ia bawa. Melihat hal itu semua aktivitas yang berlangsung di gedung itu terhenti.

"Oi! What are you doing!?" tanya Hyuuga mulai emosi. Sepertinya mereka tak sadar kalau yang berdiri di sana itu orang Jepang.

Pemuda itu melemparkan bola yang sudah koyak itu pada Kiyoshi. Ia memandang Kiyoshi dengan angkuhnya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

"I declare war to you, Kiyoshi Teppei!" ia menodong Kiyoshi dengan guntingnya itu, gunting yang gunakan untuk merobek bola itu.

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu, terperangah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Kiyoshi mengacak rambutnya, kemudian tertawa lepas.

"Akhirnya kau datang ya, Akashi Seijuro." Sambut Kiyoshi, Koganei langsung melongo,

"Loh dia orang Jepang?" tanyanya, Hyuuga yang baru sadar akan sesuatu langsung menyikut Kiyoshi,

"Oi, barusan kau bilang apa?" pemuda yang di panggil Akashi itu tersenyum sinis.

"Akashi," ulangnya "—Akashi Seijuro."

Percaya tak percaya, di depan mereka, sudah berdiri pewaris tunggal keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di dunia, tuan muda Akashi Seijuro.

Dan tuan muda kita ini, baru saja menyatakan perang kepada Kiyoshi Teppei. Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi!?

"War? Hah? –What war are you talking about?" tanya Kagami, Akashi mendecih,

"Lamban, begitu lamban sampai-sampai begitu membosankan." Gerutu Akashi, Kiyoshi tersenyum pada Kagami,

"Pernah dengar perumpamaan, Love is War?" tanyanya, sekarang Kagami paham, inilah Ares yang selalu di bicarakan Kiyoshi. Inilah Ares yang mendatangi Kuroko kemarin. Inilah Ares yang akan merebut Afrodit dari Hefaitos.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa seorang Afrodit mau menikah dengan dewa rendah seperti Hefaitos?"

Akashi menepuk tangannya sekali, seolah ia tau sesuatu,

"Ah, pasti karena di paksa Zeus! Afrodit yang malang.."

Kiyoshi menggeleng, ia membalas tatapan sinis Akashi dengan senyuman kecil.

"Mungkin, berdasarkan mitologi Yunani demikian. Tapi, sekarang ceritanya berbeda." Tuturnya, Akashi menaikkan alisnya sebelah, tatapannya semakin tajam,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah, yang membuang Afrodit itu kau, Dewa Ares? Bukankah kau yang melempar Afrodit pada Hefaitos yang rendah ini?" tanya Kiyoshi,

Dahi Akashi berkerut, muncul satu lagi, orang yang berani menentang Akashi.

"_Mungkin jika orang ini dan Kuroko benar-benar menikah, mereka akan membentuk aliansi __'Pemberontakan pada Akashi.'__,"_ pikir pemuda bersurai merah darah itu.

"Setelah membuangnya, kau ingin memungutnya lagi ya? Ares?" Kiyoshi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, oh, dia mulai serius.

"Sejak awal ia milikku. Maka sampai akhirpun ia akan jadi milikku!" balas Akashi sengit,

Kiyoshi tergelak. Melihat sang lawan begitu meremehkannya, Akashi benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. Rasanya ia ingin segera menguliti pemuda di depannya itu.

"Jadi? Bagaimana cara kau membawanya kembali? Menculiknya? Menyeretnya? Atau membunuhku?" tanya Kiyoshi,

"Oi! Tenangkan dirimu, Kiyoshi!" sahut Izuki, Kiyoshi menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum, seolah mengatakan, _"Jangan khawatir."_

Seringai iblis kembali terukir di wajah Akashi, kedua irisnya menyala, ia benar-benar emosi saat ini.

"Pilihan yang terakhir sangat bagus. Tapi sayang aku tak bisa melakukannya." Akashi melepaskan jas yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya, menyisakan kemeja putih di dadanya. Sementara celana hitamnya, ia gulung hingga lutut.

"Oleh karena itu, kita selesaikan dengan basket." Lanjut Akashi sambil tersenyum nista.

Kiyoshi ikut tersenyum kecil, ia mengangguk.

"Ou! Aku terima deklarasi perangmu, Akashi Seijuro!" balas Kiyoshi membara. Namun Izuki buru-buru menarik seragam Kiyoshi.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak pernah mendengar berita tentang kekalahannya loh." Tanya Izuki harap-harap cemas. Kiyoshi mengacungkan jempolnya,

"Jangan khawatir, percayalah." Katanya, Izuki menghela nafas, ia melirik Hyuuga, yang dilirikpun membalas dengan tatapan, _"Percayalah."_

Melihat keduanya begitu optimis Izukipun hanya diam. Mereka terkecuali Kiyoshi dan Akashi berdiri di pinggir lapangan untuk menyaksikan pertandingan keduanya.

"Kita akan melihat pertandingan yang hebat ya," kata Koganei bersemangat,

"Kau tampak antusias sekali Koganei. Kau tau apa yang mereka perebutkan dalam pertandingan ini?"

Koganei dan Mitobe menggeleng kompak. Hyuuga langsung menepuk dahinya, ia tak habis pikir kenapa anak buahnya bisa sebego ini. Apakah mereka ketularan virus Bakagami?

"One—on—One, yang pertama memasukkan bola ke ring adalah pemenangnya." Jelas Akashi. Kiyoshi mengangguk mantap, keduanya saling menatap dengan mata yang mengilap.

"Aku yang akan menang!" gumam keduanya.

"_One Two Three Four, Hajimaru yo!"_

* * *

"Kuroko!" Kagami berlari memasuki mansion dengan nafas memburu, ia memandang sekeliling, berusaha mencari sosok yang harus ia temukan saat itu juga.

"Taiga-kun? Ada apa?" suara itu, ketemu!

Kagami langsung menarik tangan sang empu suara, tak memberikan kesempatan untuk bertanya. Kagami langsung menyeret gadis itu ke dalam mobil.

"Taiga-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko lagi, Kagami memasangkan gadis itu sabuk pengaman dan langsung tancap gas.

"Ares dan Hefaitos sedang bertarung memperebutkan Afrodit." Jawab Kagami, jawaban yang dapat di katakan cukup aneh itu sukses membuat Kuroko menenglengkan kepalanya.

"Eh?"

Kagami tetap fokus pada jalanan, ia tak dapat berkedip sedikitpun karena ia sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi saat itu.

"Taiga-kun, bukankah mobil ini terlalu laju?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tenanglah, para polisi terlalu asik memakan donat mereka, sehingga tidak akan sadar kalau kita sudah melanggar aturan." Jawab Kagami santai, namun kecepatan mobil terus meningkat.

"Kenapa begitu buru-buru? Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko, Kagami menghela nafas, ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Kuroko jika terus seperti ini. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kagamipun menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya, mengingat SIMnya_ palsu_, ia memang harus lebih hati-hati ya.

"Dengar, Akashi dan Kiyoshi sedang bertanding saat ini." Jelas Kagami, kedua iris Aquamarin itu membulat, kedua tangan Kuroko meremas rok yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Apa masudmu, Taiga-kun?"

"Pemenang pertandingan ini, akan memenangkan mu." Lanjut Kagami,

Kuroko membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ia tak percaya, ia jadikan hadiah untuk pemenang? Memangnya Kuroko itu apa? Barang? Seenaknya saja memutuskan seperti itu.

"Seperti yang kau tau, Akashi sudah pasti memenangkan pertandingan ini. Jadi, melawanpun tak ada gunanya." Kagami menghela nafas,

"—tapi, Kiyoshi-senpai tetap bertanding sekuat tenaga demi memenangkan mu, Kuroko!" serunya, air mata Kuroko menggenang, entah itu air mata haru ataupun kesedihan. Perasaannya berkecamuk saat ini, ia tak tau apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan sekarang.

"Momoi—san?" gumam Kuroko, "—inikah yang kau maksud?"

Begitu mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, keduanya langsung berlari memasuki gedung besar itu. Di sana, tampak Kiyoshi jatuh berlutut, sementara Akasi berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Kuroko langsung menghampiri Kiyoshi, berjongkok di sampinya, ia menatap Akashi dengan penuh amarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Akashi-kun!?"

Akashi mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hanya mengambil milikku kembali." Jawab Akashi santai,

Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya, ia menatap ke arah para rekan Kiyoshi. Semuanya murung, semuanya menunduk, semuanya terlihat begitu putus asa. Apakah.. Apakah Kiyoshi kalah?

"Kuroko, _gomen ne_, aku tidak bisa mempertahankanmu." Ujar Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum, air mata yang sedari tadi sudah menumpuk dan menunggu waktunya untuk mengikuti hukum gravitasi bumi akhirnya lolos. Berjatuhan begitu saja membasahi pipi Kuroko.

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko,

"Ayo pulang, aku sudah menuruti semua perintah dari bintang-bintang itu untuk menjemputmu." Ucap Akashi, mata Kuroko kembali tertuju pada Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi mengangguk, "Tidak apa." Ucapnya,

"Lagipula, di lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam, kau masih mencintai Akashi bukan?" tanya Kiysohi,

Akashi tersontak, ia langsung berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan Kuroko.

"Benarkah..?" tanya Akashi, tak ada jawaban, yang ada hanyalah suara tangisan yang sudah tak terbendung lagi dari Kuroko. Air matanya turun begitu deras, layaknya air terjun niagara.

Kiyoshi mengusap-usap kepala Kuroko lembut, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"Jangan menangis," katanya, ia mengusap air mata Kuroko.

"Lihat, pangeranmu sudah menunggu." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Akashi.

Kuroko menggosok kedua matanya, "Ba-bagaimana _hiks..._ dengan pertunangannya..?"

Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar, "Tenanglah, kita tak terikat apapun, Kuroko."

"Eh?"

Kiyoshi melepaskan cincin perak yang sedari tadi terus melingkat di jarinya, bahkan saat bermain basketpun ia tak melepasnya.

Ia turut menarik cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Kuroko. Di letakkannya kedua cincin itu di lantai, dan Kiyoshipun berdiri, ia menginjak kedua cincin itu. Dan hebatnya, kedua cincin yang katanya perak itu, hancur dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Lihat, tak ada lagi yang mengikat kita." Ulang Kiyoshi, Kuroko terbelalak, air matanya jatuh semakin deras saja.

"Oi, Teppei!? Apa yang kau lakukan!?" seru Hyuuga dari pinggiran lapangan, Kiyoshi tersneyum, ia menghela nafas.

"Sudah saatnya menjelaskan semuanya." Matanya melirik Akashi yang masih berlutut itu, "—Ares sudah menjemput dewiku. Jadi akan ku jelaskan semuanya."

"Pertunangan antara Kuroko Tetsura dan Kiyoshi Teppei, tidak pernah terjadi. Dan acara beberapa hari yang lalu itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, hanyalah sebuah acara perkenalan. Namun, dibuat seperti pertunangan agar Kuroko dapat melupakan Akashi sesegera mungkin. Oleh karena itu, seperti kata Hyuuga, itu adalah pertunangan yang aneh, karena itu sendiri bukanlah acara pertunangan."

"Pertunangan yang sesungguhnya akan di langsungkan beberapa minggu lagi,"

Kuroko kembali menggosok kedua matanya, "Tapi, Kiyo—nii—bilang itu adalah..."

"Mana mungkin, orang tua kita masih memikirkan masa depan kita, Kuroko." Potong Kiyoshi cepat,

"Tidak mungkin kita menikah di usia semuda ini." Jelas Kiyoshi.

Semua yang mendengar penjelasan Kiyoshi terperangah. Terasa tak masuk akal, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Acara pertunangan itu hanyalah rekayasa semata agar Kuroko segera melupakan Akashi. Namun hasilnya nihil, pada akhirnya, Kuroko tetap mencintai Akashi Seijuro.

"Ayo, sudah waktunya pulang, Kuroko." Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar pada Kuroko, hal itu lantas membuat air mata Kuroko kembali mengalir. Akashi memeluk pinggul Kuroko dari belakang, ia membenamkan kepalanya di antara bahu dan leher Kuroko.

"Jangan menangis, Tetsuya." Gumam Akashi.

Koganei yang daritadi memperhatikan dari pinggiran lapangan membuka mulutnya,

"Aku merasa sedang menonton drama percintaan saat ini."

Hyuuga, Izuki, Tsuchida, Mitobe, serta para Kouhai langsung menadangi Koganei horor. Mereka menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir masing-masing dan mulai mendesis.

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHH!"

Ya, di depan mereka, seperti potongan dari adegan sebuah drama percintaan. Akhirnya sang heroine, kembali pada sang kekasih setelah pria yang mencintainya dengan suka rela melepaskannya. Tentu saja, kita tak dapat mengatakan kalau drama ini berakhir happy ending, tapi juga tak bisa di katakan bahwa drama ini berakhir dengan sad ending. Astaga, daripada drama, mungkin lebih pantas di sebut sinetron ya?

Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Akashi memeluk Kuroko yang terus menangis. Entahlah, menangis karena senang karena akhirnya perasaannya berbalas, atau sedih karena harus meninggalkan Kiyoshi. Mungkin keduanya.

Kagami menghela nafas, sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya.

"Bahkan sampai akhirpun, kau tetap tersenyum ya, senpai?" gumam Kagami,

"_Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru"_

* * *

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Kiyo—nii—chan." Kuroko membungkuk 90°. Ia mempertahankan posisi itu selama 10 detik sebelum akhirnya berdiri tegap memandang wajah Kiyoshi.

"_Doitashimaste_" balas Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum lebar, Kurokopun membalas senyuman itu.

"Pada akhirnya, tak setiap orang yang di jodohkan itu akan jadi pasangan ya." Komentar Akashi, tawa Kiyoshi lepas di udara, sementara Kagami memandangi Akashi dengan tatapan _'dasar tidak tau diri.'_

Akashi menghela nafas, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kiyoshi.

"Kurasa aku juga harus berterimakasih, karena sudah menjaga Tetsura ku." Ujar Akashi,

Kiyoshi menjabat tangan pemuda dengan iris heteroktom itu dengan senang hati,

"Soal para orang tua itu serahkan saja padaku. Dan aku juga akan mencarikan gadis lain untukmu."

Lagi-lagi tawa Kiyoshi meledak karena perkataan Akashi. Sampai-sampai setitik air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata pria gemini itu.

"Kalau kau membuatnya menangis lagi, aku akan menggantungmu loh!" ancam Kiyoshi,

Akashi mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Hooh, sesuai keinginanmu."

Pemuda berperawakan mungil itu langsung berjalan memasuk mobil, sementara Kuroko masih berdiri berhadapan dengan Kiyoshi,

"Kuroko," kedua lengan Kiyoshi membawa tubuh mungil Kuroko ke dalam dekapannya.

"—sayonara." Bisiknya, Kiyoshi dapat merasakan anggukan Kuroko di dalam pelukannya. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukan terakhir mereka itu.

"Sayonara, Kiyo—nii—chan." Kuroko berlari memasuki mobil. Sesaat kemudian, mobil itupun melaju meninggalkan mansion besar itu.

Kiyoshi menghela nafas, ia mengadah, menatap langit cerah tanpa awan sedikitpun.

"Kagami, sepertinya hari ini akan hujan ya." Ujar Kiyoshi, Kagami tersenyum tipis,

"A, hujan yang deras sekali." Balas Kagami "—aku harus menyiapkan banyak tisu di dalam." Kagami meninggalkan Kiyoshi yang masih mengadah itu.

Ya, hari itu, akan turun hujan yang sangat deras. Hujan paling deras dalam sejarah kehidupan seorang Kiyoshi Teppei.

_ "Afuredasu Namida wa Kimi e no Arigatou"_

* * *

Akashi mendekatkan dirinya pada Kuroko, ia menyenderkan bahunya pada gadis di sampingya itu.

"Lihat? Pada akhirnya, kau itu milikku." Kata Akashi dengan angkuhnya. Kuroko menghela nafas,

"Tapi, aku tidak percaya, Akashi-kun akan bertindak sejauh ini." Ujar Kuroko. Akashi mengangkat kepalanya.

"Itu karena kesalahan bintang-bintang bodoh yang mengabulkan permohonan mu." Balas Akashi, pemuda itu memandang keluar jendela.

"—Dan karena permintaanmu, kau membuat orang lain terluka." Lanjutnya, Kuroko tertunduk. Ya, Akashi benar, karena permintaannya yang egois, ia melukai orang yang berharga baginya. Oh, bodohnya.

Akashi menarik dagu Kuroko, membuat mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya Akashi mengeleminasi jarak di antar mereka.

Bibir mereka bertautan, Akashi melumat bibir Kuroko. Namun sesaat kemudian ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Bibirmu, sudah di sentuh orang lain." Gumam Akashi,

"Eh?"

Akashi mengusap bibir Kuroko, "Berani sekali orang itu mencicipi bibirmu, Tetsura."

Akashi mendorong tubuh Kuroko pelan, membuat Kuroko terbaring di kursi. Sang supir terus fokus pada jalanan, ia tak berani menoleh ke belakang atau mengintip kebelakang demi keselamatan nyawanya.

"Aku akan mensterilkan bibirmu, nona." Akashi kembali menyerang bibir mungil Kuroko. Kali ini lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. Akashi bahkan menggigit bibir bagian bawah Kuroko pelan, meminta akses bagi lidahnya untuk masuk. Yah, ciuman panas itupun, terus berlangsung berulang-ulang, selama mobil masih terus melaju.

"Kau milikku, Kuroko Tetsura. Dirimu yang seutuhnya. Aku mencintaimu."

"_It's Time to Say Goodbye."_

* * *

Akhirnya selesai~ Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!

Tapi, ga tau deh, apakah ending yang seperti ini udah bagus dan memuaskan? Hng, kayanya engga banget deh -_- iyakan, iyakan? Apa harus saya ganti aja ya endingnya? Hng, soalnya.. ending yang ini rasanya maksa banget deh.. /guling-guling/di tendang/

Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Endingnya jadi aneh begini.. Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Endingnya ngebut begini.. Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Endingnya sama absurnya dengan sang penulis.. SUMIMASEN!

Ah, pokoknya kalo ada yang keberatan sama endingnya, bilang aja ya, ntar saya ganti. :3

Okeh, makasih yaa~ Uda mau ngikutin dari awal samper akhir fic absurd ini, ohohohoho, makasih banget~ Last, mind to review?


	10. Epilogue

**Title :**

**星空のミステイ****ク****[****Hoshizora no misuteiku]**

**(Kesalahan Bintang)**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko, GoM, etc**

**Pair : **

**AkaKuro, **

**Warning : **

GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko,**OOC****, **etc :v

* * *

**Epilogue **

"Ne, Akashi-kun." Akashi yang sedang fokus pada buku bacaannya itu menoleh sesaat,

"Apa?" matanya kembali fokus huruf-huruf yang berjajar pada setiap halaman buku itu. Kuroko memandang Akashi datar,

"Kiyo—nii—chan selalu melihat mataku ketika aku berbicara dengannya." Kata Kuroko, sebagai respon, sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Akashi.

"Jangan seenak jidat membandingkanku dengan orang itu," balas Akashi, tangannya membalik halaman buku yang baru ia beli beberapa saat sebelum pesawat lepas landas itu.

Kuroko memandang keluar jendela, melihat hamparan awan di luar sana. Ya, saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam pesawat tujuan Tokyo, Jepang.

"Kalau aku terjun dari sini apa yang terjadi?" gumam Kuroko, Akashi menghela nafas,

"Kepala mu tak terbentur apapunkan? Tetsura?" Gadis itu kembali menoleh pada pemilik bola mata dwiwarna itu.

"Tidak terbentur apapun," jawabnya,

"Kalau begitu kau ketularan penyakit melodramatis milik orang itu?" tanya Akashi lagi, Kuroko menenglengkan kepalanya.

"Apa ada penyakit melodramatis?" Kuroko balik bertanya, Akashi menutup buku yang ia baca. Meletakkan buku itu di pangkuannya.

"Jangan jawab pertayaanku dengan pertanyaan, Tetsura."

"Habisnya Akashi-kun menanyakan hal yang aneh." Ujar Kuroko,

"Oh, kau menyalahkanku begitu?" Aksashi menatap Kuroko tajam, seolah ia siap menerkam Kuroko kapanpun ia mau. Kuroko menghela nafas,

"Aku jadi ragu kalau Akashi-kun melakukan hal gila itu atas kemauan sendiri." Kuroko mendengus, "—pasti Momoi-san yang suruh."

Akashi melongo melihat Kuroko, ia terlihat seperti seorang istri yang sedang cemburu pada suaminya karena dekat dengan gadis lain. Tunggu suami? Kau ini menghayalnya ketinggian deh Akashi. Dan Kuroko tidak sedang cemburu karena kau dekat dengan orang lain!

"Itu kemauanku sendiri." Tukas Akashi, Kuroko kembali menatap Akashi dengan tatapan datar yang sangat datar dan hal itu cukup menyebalkan, pikir Akashi.

"Jangan lihat aku dengan tatapan seperti itu." Titah Akashi, Kuroko diam, ia tak mengindahkan perkataan—perintah Akashi barusan.

"Percayalah, itu kemauanku sendiri. Satsuki saja shock saat aku menceritakannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Begitu pula si Ryouta berisik itu, ia tak henti-hentinya menjerit histeris ketika aku menelponnya."

"Benarkah?" Kuroko berusaha memastikan, Akashi mengangguk. Tangan kanannya mengacak surai aquamarine Kuroko.

"Apakah aku pernah berbohong?" ujar Akashi berusaha meyakinkan,

"Pernah," balas Kuroko datar, Akashi menelan ludah, oh, martabat Akashi Seijuro kini hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kapan?" tanya Akashi, "Mau aku sebutkan semuanya?" Akashi buru-buru menggeleng.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan celotehmu, nona." Ucap Akashi. Kuroko mendengus,

"Lihat, Akashi-kun tidak berubah sama sekali. Akashi-kun pasti tidak benar-benar menyukaiku."

Akashi menepuk jidat, berusaha menyembunyikan perempatan yang ingin muncul di dahinya yang sudah berkerut itu. Sabar Akashi, sabar.

"Tetsura, apakah tindakanku datang menjemputmu seperti ini belum cukup untuk membuktikan cintaku padamu?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Nona Muda, tau kah kau? Aku harus meninggalkan pertemuan dengan CEO penting hanya untuk menjemputmu di Amerika." Jelas Akashi, Kuroko terperangah,

"Belum lagi, aku harus berurusan dengan para orang tua itu nanti." Lanjutnya,

"Akashi-kun..." Akashi kembali mengacak surai aquamarine Kuroko,

"Sekarang kau percaya padaku kan? Tetsura, dewi ku?" Akashi masuk ke mode gombal, Kuroko mengangguk, Akashi tersenyum tipis. Ia mengecup dahi Kuroko.

"Nah sekarang duduk yang manis di sini dan jangan berisik. Aku harus menyelesaikan bacaanku." Akashi kembali membuka bukunya dan tenggelam pada bacaannya itu. Sementara Kuroko, memandangi Akashi dengan sebalnya.

"_Akashi-kun ga asik"_ batin Kuroko.

" _-Mou nai-, Sou kai? Sou kai."_

* * *

"Kagamii!" Kiyoshi memeluk kouhai yang entah kenapa jadi lengket dengannya itu erat-erat. Jujur saja, ia masih tak bisa melepas gadis yang sangat berharga baginya itu.

Kagami menyodorkan tisu pada Senpainya itu, Kiyoshipun langsung menyeka cairan putih lengket yang keluar dari hidungnya. Oh, itu adalah tisu terakhir dari kotak ke-5 hari ini.

Jika anda melihat ke kanan, anda akan melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Ya, segunung tisu bekas. Sejak mengatakan kalau hari ini akan hujan, Kiyoshi tak henti-hentinya menangis. Yah, karena tangisan itu sendiri adalah hujan yang dimaksud.

Konyol rasanya melihat seseorang yang dijuluki 'Jiwa Besi', malah menangis bombay seperti bayi yang dipisahkan dari _dot_nya seperti sekarang ini. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, ia baru saja dipisahkan dari gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

Tapi, untuk apa menangisi sesuatu yang kau lepas atas kemauanmu sendiri? Kalau memang tidak rela, kenapa diberikan? Beginilah jadinya kalau punya penyakit _terlalu baik_ dari lahir. Susah sendirikan jadinya. Eh, mending kalau susahnya sendiri, ini malah menyeret-nyeret orang lain.

Kagami hanya bisa diam meratapi nasibnya ini. Menerima kenyataan, kalau ia harus menjadi boneka penenang pada sang Senpai yang sedang patah hati ini.

"Kiyoshi-senpai, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak Hyuuga-senpai saja? Kalian akrab bukan?" Kagami akhirnya buka mulut, Kiyoshi mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan yang lebar itu. Tangisnya berhenti. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Kagami dan duduk dengan benar.

"Kalau aku sama Hyuuga, bisa-bisa air mataku tak berhenti selamanya, Kagami. Bahkan air mataku bisa-bisa berubah jadi darah." Jelas Kiyoshi. Kagami bergidik ngeri, ia baru ingat kalau kapten tim basket mereka itu memiliki kepribadian ganda. Ia langsung terbayang bagaimana nasib Kiyoshi jika memeluk Hyuuga dan menangis bombay seperti ini. Bisa-bisa, air mata yang keluar tidak bening lagi, melainkan merah, seperti yang dikatakan Kiyoshi.

"Huuh, kapan ya, aku bisa menemukan gadis secantik dewi Afrodit seperti Kuroko lagi." Gumam Kiyoshi sambil berpangku dagu.

Kagami mendesah, "Makanya, lain kali jangan pasrah begitu saja. Lakukan perlawanan dong! Kalau lemah begitu, bagaimana mau dapat dewi yang cantik."

Kiyoshi tertawa kecil mendengar nasihat dari sang kouhai itu. Yah, di saat seperti ini, memang berada di dekat pria dengan alis bercabang ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Di banding bersama Kapten berkacamata dengan kepribadian ganda itu. Nanti yang ada, bukannya di berikan kata-kata motivator, malah dibuat makin jleb. Bener gak?

"_Lacrimosa__**, **__koko ni umarete ochita__"_

* * *

"Kurokocchi!/Tetsu-chan!" Kise dan Momoi berlari menuju Kuroko dengan lengan terbuka lebar. Bersiap memberikan gadis Aquarius itu pelukan hangat plus menyesakkan.

"Kise-kun, Momoi-san, tolong hentikan. Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Keluh Kuroko yang kini berada di dalam pelukan Kise dan Momoi.

"Tetsu-chan! Apakah Akashi-kun melukaimu?"

"Kurokocchi! Kau baik-baik saja kan!?"

Tak ada yang mendengarkan suara Kuroko, gadis berubuh mungil itu tetap terperangkap di dalam pelukan yang begitu menyesakkan itu.

_CKRIS! _

"Yang melukainya itu kalian." Suara sang empu terdengar, Kise dan Momoi buru-buru melepaskan pelukan maut mereka. Kuroko terbatuk-batuk karena penapasannya sempat terhambat beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap para rekannya [baca : budak] berdiri berjajar di depan masionnya, dengan tatapan medusa.

"Tentu saja menyambut kedatangan kalian berdua ssu!"

Akashi menatap Kise tajam, yang ditatappun langsung bungkam.

"Tenanglah Akashi, kami tidak akan berkumpul disini jika si pirang itu tak memaksa kami untuk datang, nanodayo." Jelas Midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang jarang-jarang melorot itu.

"Jadi, kau dalang dari semua ini, Ryouta?" tanya Akashi sambil memainkan gunting keramatnya itu. Mebuat Kise langsung gemetar di tempat, ia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati atas pengaduan Midorima pada Akashi barusan.

"Midorimacchi hidoi ssu!" umpatnya, Akashi mulai memainkan guntingnya. Kise menelan ludahnya, mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu sang Kakek di surga.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Ryou—"

"Akachin, mau maiubo?" tawar Murasakibara. Tunggu, bayi raksasa itu tak cukup bodoh untuk tidak sadar atas situasi saat inikan? Lantas, kenapa malah menawari Akashi maiubo seperti itu? Dia sudah tidak sayang nyawa atau ingin menyelamatkan si pirang berisik itu? Yang mana?

Akashi memandangi Murasakibara dengan tatapan aneh. Ia menepuk dahinya dan menghela nafas berat. Ia menggeleng,

"Tidak, aku tidak butuh Atsushi." Tolak Akashi. Gunting yang harusnya merebut nyawa Kise itu kembali ke saku Akashi. Eh? Apakah ini artinya Kise selamat?

Sungguh, saat ini Kise merasa melihat sepasang sayap malaikat melekat di punggung Murasakibara. Mungkin setelah ini Kise harus mengajak Murasakibara makan somen sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Tetsu-chan! Apakah Akashi-kun melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Momoi, Kuroko menggeleng, ia memegangi perutnya.

"Eh? Ada apa? Tetsu-chan?" Momoi menenglengkan kepalanya,

"Ah, tidak aku hanya merasakan perutku sakit." Jawab Kuroko, Momoi menempelkan telinganya pada perut Kuroko. Tiba-tiba, iris pink itu membulat dan langsung menatap Akashi tajam.

"Akashi-kun..." Suasana tiba-tiba saja menjadi mencekam, ditambah desiran angin yang menerbangkan beberapa helai daun.

"Kau akan menjadi ayah!" seru Momoi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Hening.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?"

"Cho—Akashi! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tetsu!?"

"Kurokocchi akan punya anak ssu!? Secepat ini ssu!?"

"Kurochin jadi ibu, nanti aku ajak adik bayinya makan bersama boleh?"

"A-aku tidak bisa percaya hal ini. Ini terlalu cepat bagi kalian, _nanodayo_!"

Semuanya heboh sendiri, sementara Momoi cengar-cengir sendiri menghadapi _death glare_ dari Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Aho! Bagaimana bisa kalian mempercayainya begitu saja!?" Akashi menodong para anak buahnya yang kebodohannya tak ketulungan itu, bahkan bagi seorang Midorima.

"Momoi-san, bercandamu sangat tidak lucu." Kata Kuroko datar, Momoi mulai cengengesan tak jelas. "TeeHee~" ia memukul kepalanya sendiri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, pasang pose tak bersalah.

"HEEE!? Bohong/ssu!?"

Kise dan Aomine kembali berteriak heboh. Sementara Murasakibara dan Midorima mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Sebuah kebohongan kah? Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku tertipu, nanodayo." Midorima menepuk dahinya. Sementara Murasakibara, tetap fokus pada maiubonya.

Lelah berdiri di luar, mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol di dalam mansion Akashi. Mereka duduk melingkar di ruang tengah bangunan besar itu.

"Tertnyata kau begitu romantis, Akashi!" Aomine mengacungkan jempol pada Akashi, setelah mendengarkan kisah perjuangan Akashi membawa Kuroko pulang.

"Tentu saja," ujar Akashi dengan angkuhnya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Romantis apanya ssu?! Justru si Kiyoshi itu yang romantis!" tanggap Kise, disambut oleh anggukan antusias Momoi.

Akashi mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Bilang apa barusan?"

Aura hitam pekat langsung mengelilingi Akashi, Kise buru-buru menggeleng kuat, ia tak ingin kehilangan nyawanya di usia semuda ini. Apalgi ia masih punya banyak hutang. Siapa yang mau membayarkan hutang-hutangnya kalau dia mati nanti? Dasar, model kere.

"Jadi, Tetsu-chan, apakah Ibumu tau kalau kau sudah kembali ke Jepang bersama si psikopat itu." Ups, Momoi keceplosan. Dengan kecepatan kilat, sebuah gunting melesat melewati pipi Momoi. Untung tak tergores, kalau sampai tergores, sia-sia sudah perawatan wajah yang Momoi jalani bersama Kise selama ini.

"Siapa yang kau maksud psikopat huh!?" tanya Akashi, Momoi buru-buru menggeleng,

"Tidak, tidak, itu tadi keceplosan." Jawab Momoi, seribu perempatan memenuhi dahi Akashi.

"Apa kat—"

"Jadi, apakah ibumu tau?" potong Momoi cepat, ia tak memberikan Akashi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kuroko menggaruk dagunya. Benar juga, Kuroko belum mengabari sang Ibu jika ia pulang ke Jepang dan membatalkan pertunangan dengan Kiyoshi.

"Tidak, Mama tidak tau." Hening,

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?"

Kuroko menutup kedua telinganya, begitu pula Akashi. Lagi-lagi suasana menjadi gaduh,

"Tetsu-chan!? Apakah kau ingin membuat keluarga Akashi dan Keluarga Kuroko berperang!?"

"Kau pulang ke Jepang tanpa memberi tahukan ibumu!? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Tetsu!?"

"Kita bisa di tuntut atas tuduhan membawa lari anak orang ssu!"

"Kalian ini!? Kemana hilangnya akal sehat kalian, _nanodayo_!?"

"Akachin menculik anak orang."

_CKRIS! CKRIS!_

"Tak bisakah kalian diam, dasar tak berguna!?" hardik Akasi. Semuanya langsung mingkem, diam tak bersuara. Mereka tak ingin hari itu menjadi hari terakhir mereka.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kuroko berdering, panggilan masuk. Kurokopun menjawabnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Mama?"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?"

Para rekan [baca : budak] Akashi (minus Kuroko) langsung panik kembali. Mereka lari ke sana kemari seolah gelombang Tsunami akan menerjang mereka. Tunggu, kenapa mereka yang panik? Bukankah yang harusnya panik itu Kuroko?

"TET-CHAN!? Apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang!? Pulang bersama anak itu!?"

"Mama.. dengarkan—"

"Mama tidak habis pikir!? Kenapa kamu tetap mempertahankan pemuda seperti dia huh!? Apakah Teppei yang merupakan teman semasa kecilmu itu tidak cukup?"

"Tapi, Mama, dengarkan—"

"Tetsura, kepala mu tidak terbentur sesuatukan!?"

"MAMA! DENGARKAN AKU!"

Suasana kembali hening, uh—oh, Kuroko marah rupanya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berteriak seperti itu, apakah ia seemosi itu?

Akashi menyeringai, ia menarik ponsel yang menempel di telinga Kuroko menuju genggagamannya.

"Biar aku yang urus." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum kecil pada Kuroko,

" _Moshi-moshi_ _'Mama'_? Lama tak mendengar suara anda. Kebetulan ada sesuatu yang ingin Sei bicarakan."

Akashi berjalan menuju ruangan sebelah, meninggalkan sisa-sisa kekelaman yang ada. Semuanya menatap Akashi horor. Mendengar suara lembut Akashi yang di buat-buat itu membuat bulu kuduk mereka (minus Kuroko) berdiri.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Akashi kembali dengan wajah berseri-seri yang terlihat begitu menakutkan. Ia memberikan ponsel biru itu kepada sang empu.

"Syukurlah, sepertinya kita akan segera mendapatkan anak, Tetsura." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum lebar, tidak, menyeringai mungkin. Kuroko bergidik, Akashi mengecup dahi Kuroko.

Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Momoi, dan tentunya Midorima berusaha mencerna kalimat Akashi barusan.

_Loading 15% to 100%_

_Loading 40% to 100%_

_Loading 60% to 100% _

_Loading 85% to 100%_

_Loading 97% to 100%_

_Loading Complete. _

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?"

"Respon kalian lamban," kata Akashi sambil merangkul leher Kuroko. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Kuroko.

Tentu saja, melihat hal itu. Para anak buah Akashi yang selalu berpikiran pendek itu semakin panik dan heboh saja. Melihat hal itu Kuroko terkekeh, lamban laun, kekehan itu berubah menjadi tawa yang jarang-jarang di perlihatkan oleh Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi tertawa ssu!"

"Kau tidak apa-apakan Tetsu?"

"Apakah kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, nanodayo?"

"Tetsu-chan? Kau sehat-sehat saja kan?"

"Kurochin salah makan apa?"

"Tetsura? Apakah kau sebahagia itu akan menjadi pengantinku sampai tertawa lepas begitu?" Akashi menurunkan lengannya menuju pinggul Kuroko. Memeluknya erat, dari belakang.

"Hoi! Jangan bermesraan di sini!" seru cowok gangguro itu, di sambut dengan anggukan Kise. Dasar jomblo, bisanya iri aja sama pasangan lain.

"Oh, kau memerintahku, Daiki? Ryouta?" Gunting keramat Akashi menyelinap keluar dari tempatnya. Keringat dingin langsung membasahi tubuh Kise dan Aomine. Sepertinya, sebentar lagi ruangan ini akan bersimbah darah. Benar tidak?

"_Astaga, aku tidak tau harus berterimakasih pada siapa, atau berterimakasih dengan cara apa. Di anugerahi teman-teman yang menyenangkan seperti mereka dan pasangan unik seperti Akashi. Ah, mungkin aku harus berterimakasih pada para bintang di langit. Arigatou, sudah mengabulkan permohonanku. Aku sangat bahagia. Aku senang karena bisa selalu berada di dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Walaupun kadang ia menyebalkan, aku benar-benar bahagia. Arigatou, hontouni arigatou. Aku harap kebahagiaan ini tak akan berakhir." _

"_Arigatou, Hoshizora-san."_

* * *

Ohoho, epiloguenya selesai~ Makasih atas Storyboardnya Shizuka Miyuki-senpai~ semoga ini sesuai harapan ya :3

Nah, Readers tachi, gimana? Apakah epilogue ini bisa memuaskan mata anda sekalian. Saya harap bisa ya. Karena di tangan saya, story board yang harusnya bagus banget ini malah jadi benda absurd begini. Yah, maklumi saja. Mengubah benda menjadi absurd itu keahlian saya /plak/

Okeh, sekali lagi makasih yaa uda mau membaca benda ambigu ini :3 Selamat menunggu sequelnya~ (emang ada yang mau baca?) /huss

Last, mind to review? /di sepak/

Jaa ne~ :DD


End file.
